


Threads of a Fairy Tale

by luna_trancy



Series: Fereri Tales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Verbal Abuse, abuse and harassment is NOT from Levi, slight slavery, some future abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 83,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the son to a poor farmer's wife. But a run-in with a cursed prince leaves him working as a slave in a palace in order to pay off the family debts. LevixEren  Fairytale based AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scent of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to just give this sort of AU a try! As mentioned, it's a fairy tale based au, starting with Red Riding Hood, but it'll eventually move into others as well. <3

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with her mother in a forest. One day, her mother told her to take a basket of goodies to her grandmother. But the girl's mother was firm, telling the little girl to stay on the path. And when the little girl asked why, her mother replied that there were wolves who liked to eat little girls. So her daughter nodded and put on her bright red cloak, and made her way to her grandmother's, staying on that path._

_This is not that story._

_~~~~~~~~~_

The meadow was flushed with warm colors. The trees had turned to orange and yellow. Where there was once grass, there were now fallen leaves, creating a blanket over the earth. The air was cool and fresh and smelled of sweet pumpkin pie and cinnamon sticks. The sky overhead still had enough sun to provide some warm light.

It was autumn, beautiful autumn. Children ran around and rode in stacks of hay on carriages. Fires stayed on until morning, crackling slowly and adding an earthier scent to the cabin comes. People were in good spirits with warm ciders and the occasional brandy.

The day was nothing special. Completely normal. Eren, his sister, Mikasa, and their friend, Armin, were all outside. Eren chopped away at a tree, gathering firewood. He would switch off with Mikasa when his arms grew tired and the axe was too heavy for him to use. Armin stood close by and picked up the wood to carry it to their baskets.

Eren handed the axe over to Mikasa and wiped his face. The air tickled his skin and a few leaves fell around him. He flopped down into the leaves on the ground and took a long breath.

"I'm really glad it's nice out," Armin said. "Otherwise, this would be awful."

"You have the easy part at least!"

"I do it though!" Armin cried. "Do you really want me to swing that axe around?"

Eren laughed and shook his head, leaning back on his elbows. "Of course not. I'm just joking with you. Hey, do you think mom will make more pie, Mikasa?"

"No," Mikasa replied. "You ate all of it last night. You need to start pacing yourself. If you eat a whole pie a day you're going to end up fat."

"What's wrong with that!?" Eren cried, placing his hands on his stomach.

She shook her head and calmly kept chopping at the wood. Eren helped Armin put the piles of wood into the baskets as neatly as possible. Once Mikasa finished with the last few chunks, they grabbed their baskets, strapping them on to their backs and started to walk. Eren carried the axe, since Mikasa was the last one to use it.

They found the road to their village and made their way along the winding path.

They lived in the village of Shinganshima, a humble village with fairly friendly people. Everyone lived close to each other, or at least within a ten mile radius of the main street. There was a town guard, lead by a man named Hannes, who spent most of their time drunk than actual much work. But they were kind-hearted men who managed to keep the peace as much as they could.

Outside of the comforts of the town, there was a surrounding forest. Small towns were scattered across the kingdom, many of which Eren had never seen. Kingdom Maria was much larger than a town of three hundred people, he was sure. And he had heard that the other kingdoms of Rose and Sina were close to thousands.

He had no time to really adventure out to the other towns or cities or even kingdoms. He was too busy with—

"Eren!" His mother ran out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron. She covered her mouth as she coughed and looked back at him to shake a finger. "It's about time you came home! I need you to do a favor."

"Sure thing," Eren said, setting the firewood down. Mikasa took hers and Eren's baskets to the firewood crate by the fireplace. Armin sat his pack down and stretched out his back.

"I need you to run to your grandma's house," his mother, Carla, said.

Eren made a soft noise and sighed. Carla snapped her head around at him.

"Eren, it's your grandma!" she coughed out.

"I know! And I'll go! Can I rest for a bit?"

Carla smiled and pinched his ear playfully. "You kids go wash up. Dinner is almost ready. And yes, Armin, that includes you. You can stay."

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger!" Armin laughed.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin washed their hands and faces as Carla set the table. It may have been hard, since Carla was the only parent in the house, but she always managed to get food in their bellies. Eren had a job at a small bakery not too far away. Mikasa worked as a barmaid, much to her despair. And Armin helped his grandfather manage the library.

All humble jobs. Nothing extravagant. But it kept them all busy.

Carla herself took care of the house and the animals. Making sure they stayed healthy and not overworked. And then there was the garden; picking out bugs and trimming leaves.

Though being sick made her a little slower at her jobs, she managed to get most of it taken care of.

"Eren, stop shoveling food into your mouth," Mikasa muttered. "You're going to choke."

"I have to go see granny after this," Eren snapped back. "And the sooner I eat, the sooner I can leave."

"Eren, stop sassing," Carla said.

"It's true, ma. I don't want to end up walking in the middle of the night."

"You're not," Carla said. "But slow down while you eat. If you choke, don't expect me to save you."

Eren took a big bite of bread and dunked it into his soup.

"I guess if I have to, I'll just be walking home in the dark. But it shouldn't be for too long."

"You shouldn't walk at night," Armin said. "There are monsters."

"Oh, Armin, don't give us your stories," Carla teased. "Eren'll be up all night."

"I will not, ma! Stop it!"

Mikasa poked at her soup with a bored hand. "Last time Armin told you about the trolls under the bridge, you wouldn't go across the creek for almost a month."

"Mikasa! You weren't supposed to tell anyone. You know what, fuck you all."

"Eren Jaeger, you watch your damn tongue at this table," Carla snapped. She held up an angry finger and coughed again. "I'll lock you out of the house and make you sleep outside in the barn again."

The four of them ate their food in some silence after that. Armin occasionally laughed to himself, amused with their bickering. Eren continued to inhale his food, his eyes locked on Mikasa. After they ate dinner (there was no pie as expected, much to Eren's despair) Carla left the table to pack a basket. The table duty fell to the teens as Carla placed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread into the basket. She added an apple and covered it with a handkerchief.

"Almost ready, Eren?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Eren replied.

"Mrs. Jaeger, I hate leave but I have to get going," Armin said softly. "My grandpa always needs help about the library at this time and I need to get that firewood to him. But thank you so much for dinner!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Armin," Carla said with a pleased smile. She handed a little pack out to him, wrapped up nicely in a handkerchief. "You're always welcomed. Take this to your grandpa, won't you? It's some soup."

"Ah thank you!" Armin cried with a nod as she walked off into a room.

"We'll catch you later, Armin," Eren said as Mikasa picked up Armin's basket of wood. She helped Armin strap the basket onto his back. "Thanks for your help."

"Heh, it's no problem," Armin replied. "Be careful on your trip. Look out for wolves."

"Wolves?"

Mikasa slapped a hand to her head. She pushed at Armin, ushering him out the door. "Don't. He'll never get anything done now."

"Bye! And thank you for dinner!"

Armin waved and ran off before Mikasa could do any damage. Carla walked back into the room, carrying a long red cloak.

"Wear this," she said, throwing it around Eren's shoulders. "It'll keep you warm. And in case there are any hunters out, you'll be easily spotted. They won't shoot you."

"Well, thanks."

Carla patted him on the head and tied the cloak around his shoulders. She tugged the hood over his head and Mikasa offered the basket.

"Mikasa, I'm sure you want to go, but would you mind staying behind to help me with the house? It needs to be cleaned. And there's some yard work I still haven't done." Another little coughing fit stopped her from saying anything else.

Eren could see the reluctance in Mikasa's face as she nodded. Just as he could see the tiredness in his mother's face as she smiled. Eren gripped the handle of the basket tight.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, ma," Eren said. "And if it's too late, I'll just stay over there. Grandma won't mind."

Carla kissed him on the cheek. "Good. Be safe."

"Please be safe," Mikasa sighed.

Eren smiled big as he walked to the door. "No worries. I'll be fine. Besides, wolves aren't that scary."


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren travelling through the forest. But even after receiving a warning, he can't seem to stay on the path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear after this it'll get a little more interesting. Because next chapter is a Levi chapter. <3

Eren walked through the town, the sun setting over the trees. People were drawing close to their homes, while he was moving in the opposite direction. He pulled the red cloak closer around his shoulders to keep out the cold breeze.

He approached a bridge that went over a little creek and paused. He chewed his bottom lip and looked around. No one was close by. He was fine to cross it. He had to if he was to get to the other side and make decent time.

Eren tapped the wooden bridge with the toe of his boot and took a deep breath. He scurried across the creaking boards and jumped on to the ground once he was close enough. He sighed, relieved no one saw, and started to walk again.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Eren spun around at the voice and saw Hannes not too far away. The man stared at him closely before waving from across the bridge.

“Where are you off to?”

Eren held up the basket. “I’m making a run to my grandma’s house.”

“Isn’t that a little far off?” Hannes asked, walking closer. He leaned on the bridge’s railing and tapped his fingers on the wood.

“It’s not too far. I can get there and back without any trouble,” Eren replied.

“That may be, kid, but be careful. You know it’s not safe to be out in the woods at night.”

“I’m not stupid!” Eren cried. “I know that. I can take care of myself!”

“That’s not the word around town,” Hannes teased. “You should have brought Mikasa.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Whatever! I’ll be fine. Anything else?”

“Yeah, actually, stay on the road,” Hannes said. “Seriously now, kid. Stay to the path. It’s not safe in the wooded area. So don’t stray away for any reason.”

“I won’t,” Eren said and kept walking. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

Eren tugged at the hood again and continued to walk, keeping his eyes on the flattened trail. He knew it by heart, so it was really hard to get lost. But once the sun set, even being familiar with the road, it could be hard. The air was getting cooler as the sun set, too.

He moved a little faster, the leaves crunching under his feet.

He had heard stories of the forest late at night. Of travelers disappearing. People returning with missing limbs. Sometimes of vicious ghosts even following people home…

If these stories were valid, he didn’t know. He hadn’t seen people hurt; not too out of the ordinary. And ghosts weren’t real. But the thought was still unsettling.  
And then he saw _it._

A large, black thing, hunched over by the side of the road. It was moving, definitely alive, and in broad daylight. Solid black fur covered its body. It had paws—massive paws easily the size of a grown man’s head with claws the length of fingers. And a snout like a wolf’s and ears to match with a long, fur-covered tail.

Eren felt his body freeze up. His stomach dropped and his heart started to race. With wide eyes, he watched the massive wolf-beast sniff and snort around. But when it raised its massive head, Eren could see chunks of meat clinging to its jaws. Raw, bloodied, sickening meat.

The monster dropped its head and went back to devouring whatever it had caught in its colossal claws.

Eren swallowed hard, thankful for not being spotted yet. He waited to gain control over his body once the shock wore off. The creature’s head went up and down as it tore away meat to eat it. Eren couldn’t stop watching it.

It wasn’t even sundown and yet this monster was out. Just out. Monsters weren’t meant to go out in broad daylight. They were monsters, they ruled the night. And they should stay within the night when people were home and safe and not vulnerable.

But no. Not this…thing.

It was breaking the unspoken rule and Eren couldn’t explain why. It wasn’t fair.

He felt his legs again and he slowly took a step back, his eyes still on the beast. He took another step back and another and—

_Crack._

A dead branch broke under Eren’s heel. He paused, completely immobilized. He stared at the creature as it stopped eating and raised its head again. It turned its snout to the air and Eren could tell it was smelling, _searching._

The moment it turned its face away, Eren darted off the road and behind a tree. He sank down into the dirt and looked around the tree. From over the tops of the bushes, he could see the black monster moving. Walking. Still searching.

It was even bigger up close. Its head stood taller than any man Eren had ever seen. He gripped the tree he hid behind, digging his nails into its bark. Little chunks of bark fell and he left his own blood on the tree as his fingers were cut.

There was sudden barking and the creature looked up, bearing its teeth. It quickly ran off in the direction of the wolves’ barking and disappeared into the trees in a matter of seconds. Eren waited and listened before looking around the tree again. Once he was sure the creature was gone, he stood up and grabbed the basket.  
With shaking hands he started to run as the fear caught up with him. He had to reach his grandmother’s before the sunset now. He was too far to turn back to go home so he had to keep going forward.

On the road or not, if he stayed where he was he was sure that thing would show up again.

And he’d rather take his chance with wolves or ghosts than run into that monster. Eren walked over bushes and ducked under tree limbs until he ran into the road again. It was covered by leaves and had nearly disappeared in that area. Eren took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. The path faded more behind him; but ahead of him, it was barely any better.

Was he really lost…?

He shook his head and started to backtrack, using the faint road as a guide. Or at least what he could see of the road. However the sun’s glow was dimming. Thick shadows were cast all over the ground, but those shadows were melding into a single, solid darkness. And with it came an overbearing coldness.

The trees started to all look alike. The bushes were all the same. Eren looked up and could barely see any stars through the dead tree limbs. He soon realized, to his reluctance, that he was very lost. He gripped the handle of his basket, looking around. Trying to catch his breath.

The sounds of the forest filled his ears. The owls in trees, the crickets in the bushes and the occasional wolf howl in the distance. The crunching of leaves under his boots became even louder. His breath became little hot clouds around his mouth as he panted. Cold air pricked the skin on his face and arms.

He heard a growl and looked around. He didn’t know where it came from and he didn’t know from what. It was too dark to tell so he did all that he could.

Eren started to run as fast as he could.

He kept his hands in front of his face, feeling for trees or even dropped tree limbs. He ran right through bushes, some cutting into his trousers with sharp branches or thorns. Behind him he heard another howl and his heart dropped, still racing in the pit of his stomach. The sound of his running blood filled his ears and tears started to swell in his eyes.

He ran passed another, thick tree and came into a clearing. He recognized the cleared land as the road. The actual road. The road he _needed_ to be on. And in the sky he could see the warm skeins of smoke against the stars. He sighed, and started to run up the path. He knew the village his grandmother lived in was close by. It may be small, smaller than Shinganshima, but there were still people.

And that was often enough to keep away wolves.

Eren ran to the village. As fast as his tired body would allow him to. But even that wasn’t enough.

A wolf broke free from the bushes and jumped in front of him. It bared its teeth and snarled, a deep growl coming from its throat. Eren backed away from it and felt like the village flew a mile away. From the torches and moonlight, he could see the wolf clearly. Blood was smeared over its grey snout and even its paws.  
It took a step closer and Eren started to dig through the basket with a blind hand. He kept his eyes locked on to the wolf, making sure it stayed where it was. Did they have any meat? Did his mother possibly pack some meat? Something, anything to distract the wolf.

“Move!”

The voice came from behind and before Eren could respond to it, he was pushed aside. He fell to the dirt as a man ran ahead of him, brandishing a silver sword. The wolf growled again and lunged a few time as the man slashed at it. Silver hair and silver metal mixed in the moon’s light, crimson blood splattering on the dirt road.  
With a wailing whimper, the wolf ducked its head and ran off.

Eren got to his feet. The wolf was gone, the path was cleared even though the man had dropped to his knees. Eren ran right passed him, ready to be within the safe confines of the small town. He stopped, however, staring at the warm buildings.

That was too selfish, even for him…

He turned around to face his rescuer. The man was clutching his side, blood trickling over his pale fingers. Black hair fell over his face, but Eren knew he had to be in pain. He had dropped his sword by his side, keeping himself up with his other shaking hand.

Eren walked over to him, pulling off his cloak. He threw it over the man’s shoulders and tied it around his neck. The man looked up at Eren with grey eyes and fell forward. Eren caught him in his arms and held him tight.

“Thanks…brat…”


	3. Oh, What Big Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to learn a little about the man he saved. Like his name and what he looks like shirtless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took foreeeeeeeeever @-@ But it's here now!! Enjoy!

Eren sat in a rocking chair, covered with a blanket. A fire crackled at his side, casting a warm glow throughout the room. He was thankful that he made it safely. No more wolves came after him and the monster he saw never resurfaced.   
Although now he had a new set of problems.

For starters, his grandmother wasn’t home. There was a note, however, stating she had gone on a trip to one of the larger towns with a group of her other granny friends (written in very plain, simple wording as reading was never Eren’s strong point). Eren found the spare key to her house in the dirt by a small garden. So his trip had been in vain. He had put himself in danger for no real reason. But he did have a full meal so he was pleased with that.

But then there was the man he had saved. Well…the man who had saved him. All Eren did was drag him into the town and to his grandmother’s home. 

Eren left the man on the sofa, still wrapped in his red hood. He tried his best to clean the wound and wrap bandages around him; he didn’t want to remove the man’s shirt because he felt like it was invading his privacy in some way. Eren watched the man from where he sat. The man was sleeping lightly, occasionally opening his eyes long enough to look at the ceiling and fall back asleep.

His clothes, Eren noticed, were very nice. Black trousers and a soft, silky shirt with sleek boots. The sword the man was carrying was silver, adorned with black gems on the hilt. And then there were a few rings on his fingers too; all silver with the same black stones. He had to be a nobleman, but it was definitely an odd case.

Nobles lived in the bigger cities. And they rarely went out alone; they always had a nice carriage and guards to protect them. Or so Eren had been told. So for a noble to be out in the middle of a forest, alone and away from the city struck Eren as being peculiar. 

Eren got up from the chair and walked over. He pressed a hand to the man’s face to check for a fever. Instead, the man was ice cold. Eren shivered and touched the man’s neck, checking for a pulse. He was definitely alive, just cold and so pale. 

Eren let his hand trail down the exposed part of the man’s chest. He touched the fine fabric of the shirt and could see, as he pulled the material, how tone the man’s chest was. Eren’s face turned red and he pulled his eyes away, letting them fall on a chain around the man’s neck instead. Eren linked a finger around the metal and pulled it free of the shirt. A heavy pendent was on the end of it.

With gentle fingers, Eren looked it over, turning it around. 

Grey eyes shot open and an icy hand caught Eren’s wrist. Eren jumped and let the necklace fall as he gazed back at the man.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I…I’m sorry…,” Eren breathed. “I was just making sure you were alive.”

The man looked Eren over and then turned his gaze to the small cabin. Eren watched him closely, his heart racing. He was handsome, despite looking so tired. He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His hair was cut short in the back with a longer, messy fringe falling over the shaved part. And his eyes—Eren found them to be the most fascinating part about him. The man had grey eyes, beautiful steel grey eyes. Eren had never before seen grey eyes and he couldn’t stop staring.

“What’s your name, brat?” the man asked, still looking around.

“My name is Eren.”

“Eren, huh? Alright, brat, what the hell happened? Where am I? Why am I here?”

Eren flinched at his tone and choice of words. If it had been anyone else, he gladly would have shot back with his own sharp words. But there was a hint of something in the man’s eye that told Eren it would be wiser to play nice. 

“Well…sir…I’m not a brat first of all,” Eren said, as politely as he could.

“I’ll call you whatever the hell I want. What happened?”

Eren huffed and took a long breath. His patience was wearing.

“We were out in the forest. And a wolf attacked. You just came out of nowhere and scared it off. But you were hurt and I felt sort of…bad leaving you there.”

“So you brought me to your home?” the man asked, looking around. 

“Well…it’s my grandmother’s home. But yeah, I brought you here. And you’re welcome.”

The man raised a sharp eyebrow at Eren’s remark and then returned to examining the cabin.

“What’s your name?”

There was a bitter silence between them, filled by the crackling fire. The man still looked away. Eren dropped his eyes to the pendant hanging around the man’s neck. It hung freely since it had been pulled from his shirt. Eren could make out what looked like a head on it; a lady’s head, almost like a cameo. Except it looked familiar. He had definitely seen it before somewhere. It had to be a crest of some sort…

“Levi.”

“What?”

“My name, brat,” the man snapped. “My name is Levi. You asked.”

Eren swallowed nervously and nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. So Levi. Why were you out at night?”

“Why does it matter? It’s my business; stay out of it.”

Eren’s face lit up red and he growled. Levi looked away again, ignoring him, as he shifted around on the sofa. He tucked the pendant necklace back into his shirt and looked at the bandages around his waist.

“Did you do this?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. I have a little bit of medical experience. But it was hard since you were lying down and I didn’t want to undress you in your sleep. So they’re a little loose.”

“Can you fix them now? Since I’m awake? These feel wet and it’s disgusting.”

“Just wait here,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. He stood up and walked off into a spare room. He dug through a trunk until he found the medical supplies he had used earlier.

He didn’t know who this Levi guy was or where he even came from. But Eren was sure he had no right to act so entitled; noble or not. 

He gathered what he needed in his arms and made his way back to the sitting room. Levi had already removed the bandages around his body and let them fall to the floor in a bloody pile. He was pulling his shirt over his head when Eren walked in.

The fire illuminated the muscles in his back and shoulders. He folded his shirt and neatly placed it on the sofa. He kneeled and picked up the bloody bandages next, curling them up just as neat. Eren stopped to watch, clutching the new bandages in his hands. His chest and stomach were toned and perfect; his arms were defined and there was visible vein in his forearm that made Eren frantically chew his lip as he stared. 

There were light scars across his body; some long and some short, though all of them were fairly thin. And then there was the bloody gash in his side. Blood didn’t flow from it, like it did when it was fresh, but the wound was still open and still raw.

“Come sit over here,” Eren said, turning to the rug by the fire. Without a word, Levi walked over and sat down with a heavy sigh. Eren sat down by him and looked at the wound from a distance. 

“Is it so bad you don’t want to get close, brat? Is it infected?”

Eren shook his head. “It’s not infected. And I just don’t want to invade your space…”

“Tch, invade my space? You’re worried about that?”

Eren was being polite. It had nothing to do with Levi having such a nice body.

“Lay down on your side,” Eren said, picking up a bottle. “I’ll be able to pour this on better.”

“What exactly is that?” Levi asked. He obeyed again, lying so that his wound was closer to Eren. He stretched his arms under his head and Eren took a moment to admire how splendid he looked on the floor. Sprawled out and tired and dirty and—

Eren closed his mouth. “What?”

“The fucking bottle in your hand. What the hell is it?”

“It’s an herbal potion,” Eren said. “It helps with wounds.”

“Magic?”

“Never. Granny doesn’t like the idea of magic,” Eren replied. He tipped the bottle and let the cool liquid drizzle on to Levi’s side. The man gasped as the liquid hit his wound like fire. Eren sat the bottle down and leaned forward, blowing air on to the spot to sooth it. “She likes to use natural medicines. She says it’s better than magic.”

“Ironic. Most little towns like to use magic,” Levi said softly. He closed his eyes and Eren picked up the bandages. 

“I guess. Hey, sit up.”

Levi winced and pushed himself into a sitting position. He groaned with each movement and glanced down at his throbbing side. Eren threw the bandage around him and started to wrap Levi up properly. He held his breath, being so close. He would occasionally brush against Levi’s skin, feeling how cold he was. He took in Levi’s scent and could smell, under the sweat, a sweet musk mixed with lavender. And then there were Levi’s stupid hipbones, peeking out from his trousers.

Eren’s face burned red.

“Your eyes are fucking big, brat,” Levi said. “It’s weird.”

“What?” Eren gasped. He turned away, tugging at the bandages. “Well…it helps with seeing just what the hell I’m doing.”

“Your mouth is pretty big too. You talk a lot, huh?”

Eren tugged the bandages even tighter, tying a knot in them. Levi winced and a little smirk spread over his lips, apparently amused. Eren blushed more and finished tying the bandage.

“Finished,” Eren muttered, his eyes locked on to Levi’s. He didn’t move; he couldn’t move. He was inches away from Levi’s face and he couldn’t bring himself to move back. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes wide.

Levi slipped away and got to his feet. Eren whined to himself and watched Levi pick his shirt back up. Eren could tell, by the scour on Levi’s face, that he wasn’t pleased with his shirt and the bloodstain on it. 

“I have extra shirts here,” Eren said. “I think they’ll fit you. You’re shorter than me, so they should.”

“Whatever.”

Eren assumed that meant yes and he went to go through the clothes he had left over the last time he visited. His shirts weren’t as silky soft as Levi’s, but they were clean enough and lacked bloodstains. He walked back into the room and handed the shirt out.

“Thanks, brat,” Levi said, slipping the shirt over his head. “Where do you live? I’ll return it.”

“It’s a shirt. I’m not worried about it,” Eren replied. “But I live in Shiganshina.”

“Small town, isn’t it?”

“Fairly,” Eren said, slipping into the armchair. “Where do you live?”

“Not Shiganshina.”

“I figured.”

“Keep talking, brat.”

“You want me to…keep talking? About where I live?”

Levi shrugged and sat back down on the sofa. “Is it hard to believe that I’m mildly curious?”

“A little…,” Eren laughed. He looked back up at Levi. The man had narrowed his eyes and was looking at him; only him. Eren dropped his eyes to his hands. “Everyone knows everyone there. I live on a little farm with my mom and sister. My best friend lives only two houses down. It’s nice. Really. But it can get boring. I’ve never been outside of Shiganshina. Really outside of it; I even count this village as being part of the district. But it’s hard trying to venture out. Mom needs help with the farm. Help in general. And then with money; it’s just…not always easy. And here I am telling you all of my problems. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Eren looked back up at Levi. The man was awake and all eyes. He was actually listening. Really listening. And interested in Eren’s pathetic peasant boy story. 

“It’s rare that I’m around people who actually talk,” Levi said. “So when I am, I like to hear what they have to say.”

A little smile spread over Eren’s face. He couldn’t help it. He felt a warmness in his stomach and it brightened his face. He felt a little silly that a stranger could make him smile in such a way. But he knew if he sat and questioned the logic, he would lose that warmth and start to feel cold. So he accepted that a stranger made him smile and made him feel so comfortable and kept talking and talking. 

He talked until he started to ramble and when his rambling turned to soft snoring. 

Eren woke up around noon. It was rare for him to ever sleep in, but he was just so relaxed. He stretched out and realized he was lying on his grandmother’s bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, looking around. His cloak had been thrown over him as a blanket and he pulled it close to his chin. He slid off the bed and started to walk around the cabin.

“Levi?” he called with a sleepy voice. “Levi?”

But there was no answer. And he saw no one. He even looked outside. The little village was alive but from where he was, he did not see Levi around the house.

Eren walked back to his grandmother’s room and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the night table and saw a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and looked it over; at the very neat handwriting on the white paper. He smiled because he knew it had to be from Levi.

He just didn’t know how to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaaaaaaaally want illiterate!Eren in this. So he's semi-illiterate because he could read the note his grandma left him but not Levi's. He's probably used to what his granny writes and can sort of decipher it. But Levi's writing would be pretty hard for him I would think. Because it's fancy.


	4. A Proposal Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, everything changes as Eren is visited by Levi again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this up. But considering I'm about to get swamped with stuff, I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger before getting to the Levi bits. So long-ish chapter. And as a heads-up, NaNoWriMo is coming up. Which unfortunately means these chapters (as well as Danger Line) may come a little slower. But I will update as often as possible during November!

After eating the food he had brought with him, and cleaning up the mess of bandages, Eren left his grandmother’s house. He placed the spare key back where it was and quickly made his way home. He was sure to keep to the path this time, not wanting to take any chance at all. The wolves were terrifying, but he would rather run from them then try to fend off that hellspawn. 

He made good time, walking into the outskirts of Shiganshina and quickly across the bridge. He did not go straight home. He walked by the little walkway to his home and down the main road. He had told his boss at the bakery that he would most likely not be able to go in to work, so he had some free time on his hands.

He walked to the small town library and poked his head inside. A little bell overhead rung and he heard Armin call out from the back room. Eren sat his basket down and pulled his hood from his head. He looked around the dusty room and walked over to a wall lined with books. Some were leather bound, others just sheets of paper. A few even had pictures; those he liked the best because they required a little less reading. 

When it came to books and stories, Eren had always relied on Armin to read to him. His mother knew how to read and even write, but teaching him had been a challenge. And Eren had no patience for sitting and learning for so long. So he depended on Armin to read him books and even occasionally write things for him.

Eren looked over the books on the shelves, turning the letter around in his hands. The one Levi left him. He was tempted to have Armin read it to him. But he also didn’t want to be questioned. Not that Armin would really question him; but if he did, Eren knew Armin would easily pry out any information from him. 

“Hey Eren,” Armin called, walking out from the back room. Eren turned around and waved to him, tucking his letter into his pocket. “You made it back safely.”

“Of course,” Eren said. “Would you believe it, she wasn’t even there.”

“So you stayed there all alone?” Armin cried. “I’m surprised! No witches got you?”

“There’s no such thing as witches,” Eren spat. “And even if there were, they’d all live in the bigger cities.”

“If you say so. Have you seen Mikasa yet?”

“Not yet. I barely got back. I’ll head over there though,” Eren said. He reached for his pocket and started to pull out the note. “Hey, Armin, can you…uh…”

“Hm? What is it?” Armin asked, picking up a stack of books. “Eren?’

“Bring a book by for later,” Eren said. “Because I’m sure you’ll be over at some point.”

“No problem. Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” Eren laughed, walking back to the door. He slipped his arm under the basket’s handle and opened the door. “See you later.”

“Bye!”

Eren shoved the note deeper into his pocket. He couldn’t let Armin see it. Not yet. He gripped the basket tighter and walked down the road, waving to people as he walked by. The same people he always waved to, doing the same routine they always did. 

He walked up to the old tavern and stepped inside, looking around. It was fairly empty, save for a few patrons. 

“Hey, Eren! Why don’t you pull up a chair!”

Eren wasn’t sure who said it, but he guessed it came from the broad-shouldered blonde sitting with a goblet in his hands. Reiner Braun had a tendency to keep everyone together like a mother hen. Not that anyone really complained; until they were all scattered throughout the town and lost. 

Reiner pulled out a chair and Eren sank into it, setting his basket on the table in front of him. Next to Reiner, on his other side, sat a lanky boy with a shy face named Bertholdt. He waved to Eren and he even smiled, but he didn’t say a word. 

On the other side of the table sat a kid with his hair shaved short, named Connie, and by him a woman who should have been working. But instead she claimed to be on a break to have a beer instead; the freckle-faced woman’s name was Ymir. 

And finally, sitting on the edge, was the guy Eren hated most. His name was Jean and for some odd reason, every young girl in the town thought he was some prince charming; but to Eren he was closer to a donkey.

They stared at each other in silence for a long time.

“Whenever you two are done eye-fucking, would you like something to drink?” Ymir asked from her end of the table.

Eren and Jean both slammed their hands on the table.

“Shut up, Ymir!” Eren shouted. “As if I ever would!”

“As if you ever could!” Jean spat.

“Don’t fight with me, fight with her! She said it!”

Ymir started to laugh, apparently pleased with herself. Even Reiner and Connie started to laugh. Bertholdt stayed rather quiet, however, taking a sip from his goblet. A few seconds later, the door to the back kitchen opened. Mikasa appeared, looking around. 

Eren was too busy grabbing at Jean’s hair to notice her. Jean had gotten a hold of his red hood and was trying to strangle him with it. Mikasa walked over to their table, a tray of drinks in her hands. She set it down and gently pried the two boys apart.

“I will kick you both out if I have to,” she said.

“He started it,” Eren mumbled. Mikasa flicked him on the nose and started to pass out goblets.

“Doesn’t matter. Behave yourself.”

Jean snorted and picked up his cup, tilting is head back to drink from it. Eren lunged over the table, tipping the end of his cup forward before Mikasa could stop him. Jean spilled his drink down the front of his shirt.

“Dammit Eren!”

Eren laughed and Mikasa and pinched his ear. Eren reluctantly started to settle down, sinking into his chair. Reiner slapped him on the back, laughing even harder.

The door to the tavern opened again and everyone looked around. Armin ran inside, a bundle of books in his arms. He smiled at everyone and hurried over.

“Grandpa is closing the library up early today since it’s been really slow,” Armin announced. He sat the books down and Eren looked them over. “And I figured everyone would be here.”

“Lucky guess, kid,” Ymir said. Mikasa dragged a chair from another table and tugged Armin into it. Without a word, she disappeared into the kitchen again, only to return with something to drink for Armin.

They all chatted with each other, each one going around and telling any interesting stories. Eren warned them all of the wolves in the forest. Of course he only received some scorn from Mikasa for veering off the road. It was expected, he figured, but he kept his meeting with Levi a secret. He didn’t want to get yelled at for that too; especially in front of everyone he knew.

He and Armin stayed around until Mikasa was free to leave, even after everyone else had left. Eren looked through the books Armin had with him. Most had colored pictures, to his delight. And then he remembered the note he had tucked away in his pocket. He still didn’t want anyone to really know but…

“Hey, Armin,” Eren whispered. Armin looked around at him and leaned in to listen. “Could you read over something for me?”

“Sure. What is it?”

Eren pulled the crinkled note from his pocket. He handed it over and Armin looked at it. He started to laugh and Eren’s eyes widened.

“W-What does it say?”

“It just says “Thank you again, brat. Don’t die on your way home”. And then it’s signed by someone named Levi,” Armin said. “Which Levi is it?”

Eren tugged the note away and stared at it, trying to make some sense of the words. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking at the words on the paper. Now that Armin had read it to him, he could make out a few of the words. But it was still practically undecipherable. 

“Eren?”

“He’s no one,” Eren said. “Sort of.”

“Then why is he telling you thank you?”

“It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” Mikasa asked, lingering over their shoulders. Eren flinched and shook his head.

“Nothing. Are you ready to go?”

Mikasa reached over his head and grabbed the note, walking away. Eren jumped to his feet and chased after her.

“Give it back!”

“Who’s Levi?”

“No one.”

“Eren.”

Eren rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. “Just forget it. And keep the note. Are you ready to leave yet?”

She gave a frustrated sigh and picked up the rest of her belongings. The three of them left the tavern as a rowdier crowd started to file in. It was always the same; during the say, the tavern was a safer spot to relax. But by the evening a more abrasive group would take over and usually had to be monitored by the town guard.

Eren didn’t care what they did as long as he and his family were far from it. 

He was ready to be home. He craved the feel of his own bed and his mother’s cooking. It had been one night but he was thankful to be back. But the sight welcoming him home was not what he wanted.

Hannes stood at the front door to his house, talking to his mother. And the look on her face was distressing. Completely distraught. 

“Ma!” Eren called as he ran up to the house. “Ma, what’s wrong, what’s going on?”

Hannes stepped aside and rubbed his head. Carla looked at Eren and shook her head. Mikasa and Armin ran up behind Eren, both of them waiting for answers.

“It’s really nothing you kids should worry about…,” Hannes said softly. Carla rubbed her face on her apron.

“Just money,” Carla said.

Always money…

“Again?” Eren asked. He took off his red cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“I’m really sorry,” Hannes said. “I’m doing what I can. Trying to get these payments overlooked and lowered again but it’s not easy.”

“You’ve done enough,” Eren said, rubbing his mother’s back. “We’ll come up with the money. Mikasa and I are both working.”

“I can give you money too,” Armin said. “I’m always over here; it’s only fair.”

“N-No, no,” Carla said. “No. I’m not going to accept money from you, Armin. We…We’ll figure out something.”

Hannes nodded apologetically. “I’m really sorry, Carla. You know I am. If there’s anything I can do…”

“I know, Hannes,” she said. “I’ll…figure out something by tomorrow.”

It had been going on for months now. Always short on payments and taxes. And every time, Hannes had managed to move around enough rules to let them slide by. But then Carla got sick and the already difficult taxes became even harder. And keeping up with the garden was becoming impossible. 

After dinner, Eren, Mikasa and Armin cleaned up the kitchen. And once they had finished, they ventured out into the garden and barn to work outside. Carla retired to her room to rest. Eren didn’t mind the work. He hadn’t done much almost all day, so anything he could do to help didn’t bother him.

The three of them worked until the sun started to set. They washed up at the well and started to go back into the house. They were tired and ready to relax for a while before worrying about their money. 

The wind blew cold, almost too cold. And the chill settled over Eren’s shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and at the setting sun. A sudden sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

“Eren. What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Eren said. “I just felt uneasy suddenly.”

Mikasa walked over to him and pressed a hand to his forehead. Eren huffed as she touched his cheeks and neck.

“You don’t feel feverish. Are you light-headed from working? You should lie down.”

“I’m fine!” Eren cried. He sighed and kept walking toward the house.

They lit candles and settled in the sitting room around Armin. Eren picked out the book; the one with the most pictures, despite its loose binding. He didn’t know what the story was about, but he gathered it had something to do with a group of people living within a wall, in fear of being eaten by monsters.

“What it called?” Eren asked, tapping the cover.

“Attack on Titan,” Armin replied. Mikasa leaned her head on Armin’s shoulder in silent excitement. She didn’t smile, but her emotion was in her eyes. And that, both Eren and Armin, could read.

Armin opened the book, revealing the pictures and started to read when there was a commotion outside. The three of them looked to each other and stayed quiet as the noises continued on. Eren rose and ran to the door, swinging it open.

It looked like a parade.

Black horses stood in the street, all of them in front of a black carriage. It was solid black too, save for the silver crest painted on the door. Among all the black, there was a white horse and on it sat a tall man with blonde hair. He was talking to a rather distressed Hannes.

“What is that?” Armin asked, peeking his head out under Eren. Mikasa joined them, poking her out over Eren’s. He suddenly gasped.

“What is it, Armin?!” both Eren and Mikasa called.

“That…that’s the seal of the palace,” Armin said. “The crest of Rose. The crest of the prince!”

Eren squinted to see the crest better in the dark. It was a round piece, featuring the profile of a woman. Like a cameo, almost…

He gasped and slowly slid back into the house, his heart racing. Surely, it couldn’t be.

The man dismantled from his white horse and opened the door to the black coach. Armin and Mikasa watched as a rather short man stepped out of the carriage. He was dressed in all black; the same deep black as his hair, but his skin was deathly pale.

And he was walking in the direction of their house.

“Eren,” Armin said, stepped back from the door. Eren had slid down the wall and was hiding his face in disbelief. He couldn’t even look up to face Armin. “Exactly which Levi did you save? Because you know the prince of Rose is named—”

“I never knew that,” Eren whispered. He kept his hands over his head, tugging at his hair as the reality set it. “I never knew that. I never even knew this kingdom had a real prince.”

“How could you not know that, Eren?!” Mikasa hissed. She turned, briefly, to look at him and quickly look back out the door.

Seconds later, Eren heard the door to one of the rooms open. His mother appeared, looking terribly ragged. Her hair was a mess and there were heavy bags under eyes. She coughed with her hoarse voice and pulled a shawl around her thin shoulders. 

“What the hell is with all the yelling?” she rasped, coughing again. “Why aren’t you kids in bed? Why is the door open? Eren, get your ass off the floor.”

“Ma, you don’t understand.”

Carla pulled Armin and Mikasa from the door and looked outside. 

“Oh…”

Levi stood before her, a rather bland expression on his face. Carla looked over her shoulder to Armin and Mikasa, and then to Eren. 

“Eren, what the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Levi cleared his throat to catch their attention.

“I apologize for showing up at such an ungodly hour and uninvited,” he said, his voice calm and smooth. “But this is the residence of Eren Jaeger, am I correct?”

Carla opened her mouth and nodded, trying to force a smile. She snapped her neck around to glare at Eren, who was still a crumbled mess on the floor. She snapped her fingers at him.

“Eren, come here and see your guest,” she said through gritted teeth. “Now.”

Eren slowly got to his feet. He shuffled to the door, passed Armin and Mikasa who were still in quiet shock. Carla grabbed Eren by the arm once he was within her grasp. 

He nervously smiled at Levi. Up close Eren could see the details of his fine clothes; the intricately woven materials and the delicate designs on his coat and shirt. The man—prince—tugged at the cravat around his neck and rings glittered on his long fingers. 

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well?”

“Eren!” Carla snapped, slapping Eren on the arm. “Show some respect! Invite him inside.”

“Oh. OH!” Eren gasped. “Yeah, uh…please come in?”

“Thank you,” Levi said, as if he had been waiting decades to say it. He stepped over the threshold and walked passed Eren and his mother. His blonde haired guard remained outside, standing firmly with his sword at his side.

Levi glanced at Armin and Mikasa but did not say anything to them as he glided into the room.

“Uh…should I take your coat?” Eren asked, looking to his mother for better instruction. Levi shook his head.

“That’s not necessary.”

“Do I offer you tea?” Eren said. Carla shook her head and pushed Eren to the kitchen.

“This way, your highness,” Carla said, gesturing for Levi to follow.

Their kitchen served as their dining room, a small table in the center with a few chairs pushed up to it. Carla offered Levi whichever chair he wanted and he happened to take Mikasa’s before she could claim it. Carla sat next to him, holding back pained coughs as she smiled her best. Eren took his normal seat, leaving Mikasa and Armin to squeeze into a single chair. 

“I’m sorry I’m still here,” Armin whispered between Mikasa and Eren. “But I’m really curious about this.”

“Trust me, I want you to stay,” Eren muttered. “I’m curious too.”

“I just want to know what trouble you got into,” Mikasa spat back.

“I’m not in trouble!”

Carla tapped her hand on the table at them. The three of them quieted down and looked to Levi. He had folded his hands neatly on the table in front of him.

“Are you his mother?” Levi asked Carla, gesturing with his head in Eren’s direction. Carla nodded.

“Yes, your highness,” she said. A cough erupted from her throat and she pulled her shawl closer around herself. “I am. And I apologize for any trouble he may have caused you. And if it’s any expense we can pay it—”

“Don’t lie about that, ma!” Eren cried. “You know that we can’t. Don’t make empty promises.”

“Eren, you shut your mouth!” Carla hissed. “I will not have you misbehaving in front of our prince. I will send you to your damn room!”

“That’s not necessary,” Levi said. “In fact, it’s just the opposite. Your son actually saved me.”

A silence fell over the room, only interrupted by another coughing fit.

“Eren…saved you?” Mikasa asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I saved him and he in turn provided me with shelter for the night,” Levi said calmly. “And for that, I’m truly thankful.”

“You saved the prince and you didn’t tell me!?” Carla asked.

“I didn’t know he was the prince!” Eren shouted back.

“How could you not know?” Armin cried.

“Eren, how did you save someone?” Mikasa asked. “You can barely take care of yourself.”

“Ma, can you please send me to my room now? I’m fucking done with everyone.”

“Not until you explain how you didn’t know he was the prince,” Carla replied firmly. Eren dropped his head to the table, covering his hair with his arms to drown everyone out. 

He heard Levi take a long breath. “I felt it was only fair to offer my thanks again. And to offer a proposal.”

The room grew quiet again and everyone turned their eyes to Levi. Even Eren looked up.

“I was told, by Eren himself, that you were sick, Miss Carla. And that you had financial problems. Trouble with the animals and such. So I’ve brought with me medicine, from my own doctors. Ten bags of gold. And a few animals, in good health. Chickens, goats and a milk producing cow.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He sat up, listening to the list of goods Levi had on him. At this very moment. It was overwhelming. Impossible. With all of that, his mother would get well. They wouldn’t go hungry or be in any need. And then the money. All of that money. Ten bags of pure gold. One gold coin could easily pay off five months worth of taxes. And Levi had ten bags of it.

“T-That…that’s very generous of you,” Carla said, her voice quivering.

“What’s the catch?”

Everyone looked to Mikasa as she spoke. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the Levi. The prince smiled, apparently amused by her question.

“It is very generous, but there has to be a catch. And it’s not out of the goodness of your heart because Eren saved you. You saved him, so you’re even now. What do you want in return?”

“I want Eren to come back with me.”

This time, no silence fell over them. Everyone got to their feet, slamming their hands on the table.

“You want me to sell my son!?”

“You can’t be serious!”

“You can’t take my brother away!”

“I’m not an object!”

The comments and protests kept flying at Levi. Eren was infuriated. His entire body was shaking, burning with anger and hurt. He was offended; really offended that Levi would propose something so sickening. He wasn’t something to be sold. He wasn’t property.

And yet even with the flying, raging comments being thrown at him, Levi did not move. He did not respond. His expression remained firm and his hands still calmly folded on the table in front of him. 

Another coughing fit suddenly erupted from Carla, this one forcing her back into her chair. She held her stomach and covered her mouth as she shook. Eren ran to her side, rubbing her back as Armin ran to get water.

Mikasa kept her eyes on Levi in a hateful glare.

Carla’s face turned red. Eren could feel her skin warm under his fingers. And he was sure he saw speckles of blood on her shawl. 

His own breathing hitched in his throat and the sudden reality of the situation painfully sank in. His mother needed that medicine. His mother needed that money. His mother needed healthy animals. Eren looked back to Levi and the calm, almost cocky expression on his face. It was like the prince already knew his answer.

“I’ll leave you to your decision,” Levi said, standing up. “I’ll wait outside. Inform me of your decision once it’s made.”

He bowed, politely, and turned away. He saw himself out as no one moved. The tension in the room ceased as they heard the door open and close.

“That pompous bastard,” Mikasa hissed. “Who does he think he is? Saying something so…disgusting…”

“It’s ridiculous,” Armin added.

“I…I’ll do it,” Eren muttered. Carla jolted up, grabbing his arm. Mikasa’s eyes widened in horror. Armin knocked over the cup of water he had placed on the table.

They all looked at to Eren, all trembling.

“Eren…no…you can’t do this,” Carla cried. Tears swelled in her eyes and Eren hugged her tight.

“Ma, it’s okay,” Eren said. “It’ll be alright.”

“No!” Mikasa shouted. “You can’t do this to us. We need you here.”

“You have Armin,” Eren said with a weak smile.

“I’m not strong like you!” Armin shouted. “Eren, no! You can’t leave to go live with him! You can’t sell yourself like this!”

“I’m practically an adult!” Eren yelled. “I’m a man and I have to do what’s right! I have to…I have to take care of you all. And this is the only way…”

“Eren, stop,” Mikasa said. “There are other ways. You can work here. Earn money.”

“But it’s not enough,” Eren said, shaking his head. “It’s not enough to keep the house. And it’s not enough for medicine. And we need those things now. And we can get them now and that’s what matters. Ma…you have to get well.”

“Eren, don’t you dare leave me,” Carla sobbed. “Don’t be like him.”

The words hurt. And knowing that she said it hurt even more. That she was even thinking that.

“Ma, I’m nothing like dad,” Eren said, stroking her hair. “I’m not going to turn my back on you. On all of you. I’m not going to disappear.”

She shook her head as her entire body collapsed into another fit.

“Levi has enough resources to give you all a comfortable life,” Eren said. “And…if that means I have to be his dog then I’ll do it. I don’t care.”

For the first time, in a long time, he saw tears in Mikasa’s eyes. She wasn’t trying to hold them back. They just started to pour down her face. He held out his hand to her and she ran around the table to him. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Armin hugged him from behind, burying his face into Eren’s shoulder.

Eren stood there, hugging the three people he cared the most about. His heart sank deeper into his stomach. He knew it could be the last time he saw them. The last time he held them. And so he knew he had to savor the moment for all it was worth.

~~~~~~~~~

As Eren walked outside, he saw that the animals Levi had brought with him were already unloaded. They were all fat and healthy, like the prince said. There was a crowd of people from the village, watching the spectacle unfold. 

Hannes ran up to Eren, looking frantic.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” he asked, breathlessly. Eren shrugged and pulled his red cloak tighter around himself.

“It’s complicated.”

Hannes looked at Eren’s reddened eyes and then to Carla standing in the doorway. She was still crying, Mikasa holding her tight. 

“What the hell?” Hannes muttered.

“Look, just help my mom with the new animals when you can, okay?” Eren said. Before Hannes could reply, Eren walked away. 

The blonde guard walked by him, holding a case in his hands. Eren turned as the man walked up to his mother, offering the box to her. Armin took it, nodding and talking softly with him. Eren could only assume it was the medicine.

He stared at the carriage as the door was flung open. Levi was inside, sitting as proper as he had been inside the house. 

“I assume you came to a decision.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eren hissed. “You cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat,” Levi said. “I just knew which resources to use.”

Eren rolled his eyes and looked back to his house. His home. His warm home where his bed was. He had packed a bag with all of his clothes; not that there were that many. He held it to his chest with shaking fingers, feeling the lumps and curves of his belongings. 

He didn’t notice the other man smelling his red cloak behind him and he was too furious to care.

“I just want to leave,” Eren said, throwing his bag onto the carriage floor.

“Then take a seat.”

“I’d rather walk,” Eren said, stepping away from the carriage. He pulled his cloak from the man still smelling it and wrapped his arms around himself.

“That’s a long ass way to walk,” Levi hummed.

“I don’t care,” Eren said. “I have to spend the rest of my life with you. I’d like to savor my last few moments without a monster like you.”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched at his words. The prince leaned forward and grabbed the coach door, slamming it shut. He was mad, Eren could tell. And that lightened his spirits a little. At least he knew he could piss Levi off.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren quickly regretted his choice to walk after a few miles. He was surprised he even lasted that long. The road was unkind to his feet. And he had to keep avoiding stepping into horse shit the entire walk. The thought of it made him think about home already. It made him remember Jean, and his stupid horseface. And how Reiner always neighed at him, and how Bertholdt would shyly laugh. Ymir would snort and Connie would always take Jean’s side. And he remembered how Armin would always stare at Jean and cling to his every word. But how Armin would read to him and Mikasa on late nights.

And then his mother…

He felt lonely, suddenly. He pulled his hood over his head and covered his face. He wanted to run away. He wanted to run home and take it all back. But he couldn’t be a coward. He couldn’t go back on his word. It was the right thing to do. He had to do it; to save his mother and their home. He would do whatever he had to. Someone had to take care of the family.

His foot came down into mush and he gasped. Horse shit. Great. He tried to kick it off his shoe as he walked, dust and dirt and rocks flying all around him. It was awful and it smelled. Eren groaned and he heard a soft laugh. 

The guard on the white horse fell back, slowing to match Eren’s pace.

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride inside?” the man asked, nodding his head at the carriage. Eren looked away and shook his head.

“No. I don’t want to be anywhere near him.”

The man smiled. “That’s understandable. Perhaps you’d like your own horse?”

“I’m not good at riding. I’d probably fall and kill myself. Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Give me a horse.”

The man shook his head and laughed again.

“You’re welcomed to ride on here with me. I don’t mind.”

Eren looked up at him and considered the offer. His feet were sore, his legs were tired and his shoulders were aching. The man on the horse looked normal and wasn’t smelling him at the moment either. Eren saw no harm in it.

“Fine.” He shrugged and the man stopped. Eren grabbed on to the saddle and pulled himself on. It was terribly uncomfortable to sit so close, but he was off his feet at least.

“Hold on,” he said. 

Eren grunted and the horse trotted off quickly. Faster than what he expected. He grabbed the man around the waist, holding on to him tight. He rested his chin on the man’s broad shoulder and heard a laugh.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, sir,” Eren said. He pulled his hood back over his head.

“Irwin,” he said. “My name is Irwin.”

“Mn.”

Eren didn’t care. He was too tired to care or talk or even listen anymore. He just wanted to sleep and to be left alone. He wanted to crawl into his warm bed and wake up to the bright morning and his mother yelling at him for breakfast. He wanted Mikasa to pour water on him to force him to get clean. He wanted to hear Armin laughing at them. 

And as it all sank in, as he kept his eyes closed against Irwin’s shoulder, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

He was truly stuck.


	5. Hansel and Gretel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side chapter, taking a peek into the lives of Reiner and Bertholdt, as well as a certain witch living in the woods with a candy house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the transitioning chapters. There are fairytales I wanted to incorporate into the story but they just didn't quite fit in how I wanted them to. So I'm doing these mini-chapters in between the major plots. This is fairly unrelated to the main plot and it's 100% filler (save for the Annie bits, that's relevant) but enjoy. Next chapter starts a new section of Eren and Levi's relationship <3

It was midday when Reiner grew terribly bored of being at home. As he usually did on days when he and Bertholdt would finish their work in the barn early. He gave a tug on Bertholdt's arm and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Let's go out," he said. "On a hike."

"A hike…?" Bertholdt asked softly. He was busy hanging clothes out on a line when Reiner wrapped his large arms around him. Bertholdt smiled and leaned back against his broad body.

"Why not? It sounds nice, doesn't it?" Reiner said with a teasing grin. "Get away from our work for a little bit. Just to relax."

He placed a gentle kiss to the back of Bertholdt's bare neck, where he could reach him.

"Are you just trying to go hunting again?" Bertholdt asked with a laugh.

"That's not all why! I actually want to go out. Now come on. Let's go grab our coats."

"And axes?" Bertholdt added. Reiner grabbed his hand and tugged him into their house.

~~~~~~~~~

Walking in to the forest was pleasant. The air was nice and it was quiet, save for the creek that ran by them. But what made it absolutely perfect was getting to hold Reiner's hand. It was a simple gesture of endearment, but to Bertholdt it meant more.

It was always a little more difficult in the town. Everyone knew everything about anyone. It made keeping anything private. Especially a relationship…

Bertholdt certainly wasn't ashamed of Reiner. And he knew Reiner wasn't ashamed of him (honestly, what was Reiner even ashamed of?). And their usual group of friends had no problem with their relationship. It was the older crowd who could be judgmental or questioning or prying. They were the ones who liked to ask questions about their personal life.

The feeling was always too much. So they tried to pretend, at least in public, that they were simply friends living together.

So going out into the woods was always nice. They could hold hands and share kisses without looking around for prying eyes first. Bertholdt would blush and Reiner would laugh at him. It was nice. So nice. And it calmed Bertholdt's constant nerves to know that he wasn't being stared at like a giant, romantic freak.

"Bert, look!"

Reiner shook his hand and pointed with an excited finger. Bertholdt looked up and saw, not too far away, a precious little cabin nestled between the trees. But it wasn't made of wood or sticks. The walls were gingerbread and it was all sealed together with a sweet smelling frosting. Gumdrops and lollipops and sugar crystals adorned the house as its decoration.

It was cute. And tempting.

"Come on."

"W-Wait, Reiner we shouldn't…," Bertholdt said. Reiner laughed, shaking his head. He tugged on Bertholdt's hand and dragged him over to the house.

Bertholdt looked around nervously. It was wrong. It was definitely wrong.

"Reiner, don't eat that!"

He ran up to Reiner and tried to take away the piece of chocolate between his fingers. Reiner reached up and shoved the piece in Bertholdt's mouth instead.

"Oh…"

"Good, isn't it?" Reiner said with a teasing grin. He picked up another piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth as Bertholdt chewed.

"It's so good…but we shouldn't! We really…really shouldn't…"

"Really?"

The door to the candied cabin suddenly flew open. Bertholdt grew rigid and Reiner had his hand at his axe. But they both soon relaxed after seeing the girl in the doorway.

It had nothing to do with the fact that it was a girl. Or the fact that she was tiny and petite. Or even because she held a cake batter covered spoon in her hand.

"Annie!" Reiner cried, "When did you move out here?"

The girl, Annie, kept her eyes locked on to them, her expression not changing.

"Why are you eating my house?"

"Why is your house delicious?" Reiner asked. Bertholdt covered his mouth and laughed at his comment. Annie, however, shook her head and closed the door.

Reiner quickly ran up to the door and knocked on it, still laughing. "Aww, come on! I was joking, Annie! Let us in."

"No."

Bertholdt walked over to Reiner and placed his hands on the man's broad shoulders.

"Perhaps we should go?"

"Annie, if you don't let us in, I'll eat this door!"

There was silence. The door creaked open and Annie peeked out at them.

"I should turn you into a frog again," Annie whispered.

"You're a nice witch," Reiner said. "You wouldn't."

"But I can see why she would," Bertholdt laughed. Reiner elbowed him and Annie opened the door more, a tiny smile creeping on to her face.

"It really is nice to see you two again," she said softly.

"You're living here now, right? We live in the town not too far from here."

"Neighbors. I'm excited."

"Annie, can I ask…why is your house candy?" Bertholdt asked. She sighed.

"I conjured a house and it came out like this," she said. "I'm still working out the kinks of that spell…"

"I don't see any problem with that spell," Reiner said, dipping his finger into the frosting glue. "None."

And so Bertholdt and Reiner ran into the witch in the forest. The witch with the house made of sweets. Not only had their friend returned, but she brought with her spells on how to create candies. It was definitely nice.

But what Bertholdt loved most of all was that she did not question or judge the kisses he shared with Reiner.


	6. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the castle, Eren soon discovers just how unhappy he is. But not everyone is a total asshole like Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is the prince of Maria. I'm pretty sure in their last chapter I wrote Rose. No, it is Maria.

_Once upon a time, a young girl was forced to live in a cursed castle with a cursed prince and his cursed court. She was unhappy, at the change in her life, and wanted to escape. But whenever she thought about it or tried to escape, the Beast holding her hostage would keep her there. Not through force, but through an unlikely charm. And the beautiful young girl soon found herself wanting to be in the Beast’s presence. She became less repulsed by his appearance and saw the beauty that was within._

_This is not that story._

~

Eren fell asleep against Irwin’s shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the man’s waist. His hood had fallen back, so when he woke up he felt a chill over his cheeks. It was not quite morning when they arrived at their stop. The moon was still out but the early taste of the new day was in the air.

Eren yawned and opened his eyes, keeping his chin on Irwin’s shoulder. With sleepy eyes, he looked up at the castle.

It was massive. Tall, looming steeples were adorned with winged gargoyles. They had gone through an iron gate and were moving across the grounds. The windows of the castle were mostly stained glass; the others were plain, but with curtains hanging inside and drawn closed.

Lifeless trees twisted over the grounds, all of them as black as the castle itself. Thorny vines crawled up the walls of the black castle, their limbs brown and their leaves dried.

Eren raised his head to get a better look at the castle. At his new home. His hair brushed against Irwin’s cheek and the man turned slightly to look at him.

“You’re awake?”

“Ah, yeah,” Eren laughed. “Um…this is it?”

“This is it.”

That was it.

Their small caravan came to a slow halt. Eren sat up straight and looked down at the ground. It seemed rather far away. Irwin and the other guard, whose name was Mike, both made it off their horses with ease. Of course, both of them were practically giants.

Eren grabbed the saddle and stared at the ground, judging just how he was supposed to jump down. Irwin laughed and held out a hand.

“Need some help?”

With a grumble, Eren grabbed his hand. He was tired of sitting and wanted to be off the horse.

“Swing your leg around,” Irwin instructed. “Be careful. Don’t pull anything.”

“I’m not!” Eren hissed. He threw his leg around and forgot to hold on to the saddle or steady his feet on the stirrups. He fell forward and Irwin caught him, laughing again.

“Too fast?”

“I didn’t pull anything,” Eren said as he was lowered on to the ground. His feet touched the hard surface of the dirt and he took a step back. He let go of Irwin’s arms and felt the horse against his back. The feeling left him breathless.

Irwin standing over him. The horse preventing him from moving away…

“Oi, Irwin.”

Eren gasped and looked up at the sound of the cold voice. Levi stumbled out of his carriage, looking awful and rather tired. There were heavier bags under his eyes than usual and he almost looked paler.

“Yes?” Irwin asked. He turned and Eren let out a long breath. The air suddenly felt thinner and he could actually breathe.

“Take that brat to the dungeon,” Levi said.

“The dungeon?” Irwin asked.

“That seems a bit harsh, isn’t it?” asked the other guard, Mike, as he tugged the horses together.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Levi hissed. He leaned against the coach. “I’ll deal with him later. When I don’t feel like shit. I’ll give him a proper room. Maybe. He’s my responsibility.”

“Why can’t you take me to your precious dungeon then?” Eren asked. He narrowed his eyes but Levi shot him a deadly glare.

“You filthy shit,” Levi growled. “You can stay in the damn dungeon for all I care. I won’t give you a fucking proper room. Irwin, go put him in one of the cells. And be sure to lock it too.”

The man angrily turned before Irwin could protest. Eren shuddered, his fists clenching until his fingers ached. He wanted to run up behind Levi and punch him. As hard as he could. But Irwin’s gentle hand on his shoulder suggested otherwise.

“He’ll blow off some steam,” Irwin said. “He gets upset easily around this time of night. It’s best just to let it blow over. As of now, however, I have to follow his orders. I’ll have to put you in the dungeon, but it’ll only be for the night.”

Eren sighed and shrugged. “Whatever. Just what you have to.”

They left their horses for Mike to tend to. It was Irwin’s duty to take Eren into the castle and to the dungeon. But at least Eren caught a glimpse at the place he would be living in now.

Inside, the castle was darkly beautiful. Candles burned low on the walls; a chandelier hung overhead. The floors were dark, cold marble. The heels of their boots clicked and echoed with each heavy step. There were closed doors along the walls and Eren was a little curious what would be behind them. In the entrance hall, a double staircase spiraled onto a second level. Pillars twisted with thorny engravings, holding up the ceiling. And then there were tall windows, letting in specks of moonlight through the trees.

Sitting on the cold, marble stairs was the prince himself. He was hunched over with his brow furrowed more than usual. Eren kept his eyes on Levi, bumping into Irwin as the guard stopped walking.

“Sir, do you require assistance?” Irwin asked. Levi shook his head and waved a hand.

“I’m fine. Just take Eren to his room. I’ll call the witch if I have to.”

Levi winced and grimaced. Whatever was wrong certainly looked painful. Eren almost felt sorry for him. But then again, Levi was an asshole.

Eren followed Irwin through one of the heavy doors. He was lead down a decadent corridor and down a set of stairs. The walls were no longer covered in wall paper or tapestries or even painted. Instead they became leaking stone walls as they went down those stairs. The marble floors disappeared in favor of more stone. The only light came from wooden candles on the walls. A few had even gone out.

Irwin stopped at a cell. He pulled the keys from a nail on the wall and opened the creaking bars. He held the door for Eren.

“You’re a gentleman, at least,” Eren sighed, stepping inside. Irwin chuckled as he closed the door.

“I’m only being polite.”

Eren looked around the small cell. It was honestly larger than his room at home. There was a small cot, lifted off the floor. It was covered with a thin, rather scratchy looking sheet. There was a hole in the ground, which Eren assumed to be the latrine, and then a pile of hay in the corner.

He felt like an animal. An actual, fucking animal.

“I’ll come for you once he’s found a place for you,” Irwin said with a slight bow. “Try to rest.”

Eren watched him walk away and pulled his cloak close. He listened to the door creak and close before letting his first soft sniffle escape his throat. It all came crashing down at once.

He was alone. He was ripped from his family and friends and life. To be alone in a cold, dank castle. Under the control of a cold, dank prince. He was locked in a dungeon. By himself. With a pile of hay in a corner like a horse.

Eren fell to his knees, feeling his chest clench up tight. Hot tears started to roll down his face. He missed his mother. He missed Mikasa. He missed Armin. He missed his warm bed.

He crawled onto that awful cot of a bed and curled into the corner. The wall was freezing against his back. Even with his cloak wrapped around him, he was cold. He tried to sleep but his constant shivering kept him awake.

The morning sun crept in through the bars of the cell. The light in his face woke Eren up and he groaned. He felt weak and tired and his stomach was in a twist of knots. The cell was freezing cold; ice even sticking to the bars. Heavy bags darkened his eyes and if he had food in his stomach, it easily would have come up.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he knew it wasn’t very long. He tried to sleep more and for a while he did. But the chill from the air crept in and woke him back up. It made him feel sick.

The door to the dungeon opened. Eren heard the sound echo and he flinched, terrified. He didn’t know who, or what, to expect. So he closed his eyes and waited.

Walking footsteps did not follow. It was a full sprint. And then there was a loud banging against the bars that made him jump. He opened his tired eyes and looked at a woman staring at him.

She was very pretty, petite with auburn hair pulled away from her face. Her eyes were wide and Eren assumed she was worried about something. She wore a long cloak, plain and simple and brown. It was tattered on the edges that touched the floor at her feet.

“Are you okay?” she asked, breathing hard.

Slowly, Eren sat up. He let his red cloak slip from his arms and he shivered at the sudden feel of cool air on his skin. He still felt sick and uneasy. His stomach was still in knots. But he managed to nod to the woman.

“I’m…alright,” he muttered.

The woman rustled around in her cloak, pulling out a set of keys. She fumbled with them before opening the cell door. She rushed inside and sat on the edge of the bed. Eren jumped back, falling against the wall.

“You poor thing,” she said. She reached out and pressed a hand to Eren’s cheek. She tsked. “You have a slight fever. And I’m sure you haven’t rested and you’re stressed. I cannot believe he would leave you in here, of all places…”

“Who, Levi? I’m not surprised,” Eren muttered. “He doesn’t seem—You won’t tell him I said that, will you?”

The woman smiled gently and patted Eren on the hand.

“Of course I won’t. I know that he can be…a little stand-offish.”

“A little?”

She laughed and folded her hands in her lap. “People always assume Levi is going to be a grand prince. Some tall, handsome man; I can’t count the times people have assumed Irwin to be the prince of Maria, instead of Levi. But instead they get a small, temperamental man with a fairly bad attitude and a need to be excessively clean. It’s a little shocking.”

“A little?! Again?” Eren cried. He coughed, turning away and raising his cloak to his face. The woman pulled a canteen from her cloak and held it out to him.

“Take a drink,” she said. “It’s fresh water, I just refilled it.”

Eren took it and drank a small sip. The cool water burned his throat and down into his tight chest.

“What’s your name?”

“Eren…”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Eren. I’m Petra.”

Eren smiled a little. So the only person in this castle who was an ass was Levi. The actual prince was an asshole. Irwin was nice—maybe too nice. The other guy, Mike, was nice, even if he had a tendency to smell everyone. And this lady, Petra, seemed nice.

It wouldn’t be awful being stuck there. Except that Levi was an asshole.

“And I’m still so sorry Levi put you down here. He doesn’t think,” she said, getting to her feet. “But we’ll find you somewhere else to stay.”

“Huh…?”

She held out her hand to him. “Come along, now. You’re not well. So keeping you down here in this dungeon is out of the question. Let’s get you upstairs, into some warm clothes and into a proper bed.”

Eren hesitated before taking her hand. Petra pulled him to his feet and he shivered all over. He felt lightheaded and his body was aching all over. He was sore from walking. The cold air had settled into his bones. His fever was rising.

He coughed and pulled his cloak around him, following Petra out of the cell. She didn’t bother to lock it back up. She patted him on the hand and paused. She tugged the tie on her own cloak and it fell loose around her shoulders. She threw the tattered thing over Eren.

“That should help keep you a little warmer while we walk,” she said. “The castle can be cold.”

Eren would have smiled, but his eyes had fallen on her dress. It was sparkling blue, coming to her knees. It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to be hiding under her old brown cloak. And it wasn’t enough that her dress was sparkling, beautiful blue because when she turned, Eren gasped at the sight of wings on her back.

Clear, lace-like wings. They sparkled in the dim light, sun illuminating the fairy dust that clung to her wings. Wings. Actual wings, this woman had wings. How could she have wings?

“A-Are you…are you a fairy?”

Petra turned around again. “You’ve never seen a fairy…?”

“Well…where I’m from…You know—no. I’ve never seen a fairy. I live in a really small town and…we…no. No, fairies…you’re real?” Eren finally breathed. Petra laughed and patted him on the shoulder. She moved closer, linking her arm with his and giving him a tug. She continued walking and Eren followed.

“Of course I’m real,” Petra said. “Fairies are just rare depending on where you live, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Eren muttered. “Um…is Levi a…?”

“Levi a fairy? No, not at all,” Petra said. “He’s human. Just…special.”

Special. That was a nice way of putting short and cantankerous.

Eren looked around the grand entrance hall as they walked. In the better light, it was rather beautiful. Empty and still cold, but beautiful. It was the home of an ice prince; someone who was empty and cold and beautiful.

Not that Levi was beautiful. At all. He was awful and not handsome in anyway.

Eren huffed, wishing Levi didn’t have such a shit attitude. Otherwise this servitude would be almost bearable.

Petra lead him up the stairs and onto the next level. It was warmer where they walked and it didn’t smell of mold and old hay. Instead of the sound of dripping water, Eren could hear the soft crackling of fires. The hallways smelled of light lavender. Everything was decorated in a deep, cool blue and shades of greys and black.

It was a change from the warm colors of Shiganshina. Eren was so used to everything being red and orange and yellow. Now everything around him was dark and cold, almost gloomy. The only color came from his cloak; the only strong , warm color in the castle.

“Where’s Levi?”

“He’s asleep,” Petra said. “He sleeps during the day.”

Sleeps during the day? Eren swallowed, thinking about her words. He had heard tales of creatures that slept during the day. Ones he would rather avoid because of their eating habits.

“Why?”

“Ah…it’s complicated.” She laughed nervously and pushed open a door. She walked inside and Eren followed at her heels. “Levi is a little complicated overall. But once you get used to it, it gets easier.”

“Of course it does.”

The room was nice. It may have been a spare room but it was nicer than any house Eren had ever seen. The walls were painted a cool blue, light and pale. The bed was a deeper shade of blue and it looked welcoming. It was large and looked soft and the pillows were fluffed up. It was definitely not a cot on a wet dungeon floor.

Eren walked over to it with hazy eyes. “C-Can I really sleep on this?”

“Of course,” Petra said, pulling back the blankets. “I’m sure Levi will have a better room made up for you. But for now so you can rest, this will do.”

“A b-better room? Is that even possible?” Eren asked. He pulled off her cloak and then removed his own. He folded them both and set them down on a chair.

“This is just a spare room,” Petra said. “A guest room. And you’re not a guest if you’ll be living here.”

Eren crawled into the bed—and oh it was heavenly. He practically sank into the mattress. It smelled so fresh and it felt clean. And the pillows were as soft as they looked. And the sheets were smooth and it was all spectacular. It was a sensory overload.

But despite his luxurious surroundings, his heart still sank. He still felt his stomach ache.

He smiled, however, as Petra pulled the blankets over him. She kissed him on the head, tucking him in.

“I’ll make sure you get some proper food in a while, alright?” she hummed. “But rest up for now.”

“Thanks…”

With a nod, she turned and walked to the door. She disappeared behind it, closing it softly. Eren turned his watery eyes up to the ceiling. He let his tears trail down his face in hot streams when he closed his eyes.

“I’m not a guest, I know,” Eren muttered softly. “I’m a prisoner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan on the amount of Eruren tension going on in this. It just happened. But this fic will be mainly Ereri. Like...98% Ereri. Maybe 2% Eruren I'm not sure


	7. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the witch of Levi's royal court...

The sun was setting when Eren woke up again. He was still surrounded in the soft embrace of the comforter and mattress and pillows. It made him feel like he was floating. His fever was down and he still felt a little dazed, but it was better than before. With a wide yawn, he stretched, slipping his arms under the pillows. Cool material tickled his skin as his sleeves were pushed up against the bed. 

He opened his heavy eyes and took in the fresh scent of the room. Cool air was slipping in through the window. He shuddered and closed his eyes, yawning big. From his window he could see the setting sun. Warm colors seeped into the room, casting tall shadows on the walls. But the colors on the sky were reds and oranges and it was comforting; it reminded him of Shiganshina. And if there was anything he needed it was comfort. 

The door to his room opened. Eren flinched, unsure of who to expect. He turned and his heart sank as the small statured prince closed the door. He was draped in black, as always, with a stern expression. Eren swallowed with difficulty, pulling his hands to his side in defense.

“I see you slept well,” Levi said, gliding across the floor. Eren sat up, keeping the blanket close around his neck.

“Yes,” Eren said, “Miss Petra moved me here. She didn’t want me to stay sick in the dungeon.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and tsked in clear annoyance. 

“Of course she didn’t,” Levi said. “It doesn’t matter. Get up.”

Eren turned away. He really didn’t want to get up quite yet. He wasn’t used to sleeping in and being sick gave him a good excuse to do it. And he especially didn’t want to listen to anything Levi had to say.

Levi snapped his fingers.

“Oi, brat. I said get up. I’m going to take you to your permanent room.”

“Back in the dungeon?” Eren hissed. Levi’s eyes seemed to gleam red at his sharp tone. But Eren decided to contribute it to the setting sun.

“Is that what you want? To stay in the fucking dungeon? Because I can make that happen.”

“No!” Eren cried. He gasped and shied back behind the blanket he held. “I mean…no…I’m not picky.”

“Then stop being stubborn. Get your stuff and follow me already.”

Eren slowly pushed away the blanket. He slipped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt bare and cold, standing before Levi and looking around for his cloak. Levi, however, found the cloak first. He picked it up out of the chair Petra had left it in and held it out to Eren. With trembling hands, Eren took the red cloak.

“Thanks…”

“Yes, well, come on,” Levi snapped, opening the door. 

Eren wrapped himself in his cape and followed after Levi. The castle was dark again, heavily lit by low hanging candles. It was cold and dark, but so beautiful. Not something Eren wanted to stay awake in the entire night but judging from Levi’s sleeping pattern, he was sure he was going to have to. 

“There are more bedrooms down there; for Mike and Irwin. And over there is just a study,” Levi said as they walked. Eren’s eyes followed his finger as he pointed. “And there’s the library.”

“Y-You have a library?” Eren asked, almost intrigued.

“Yes. You like reading?”

“I—” Eren swallowed. He liked to listen to stories and to be read to. Reading, on the other hand, was a different story. “It’s alright…”

“Hm. Well…you’re welcomed to use it as you see fit. You live here now, you can go anywhere in the castle. Except for my personal wing, of course.”

“You don’t like visitors?”

Levi stopped walking. Eren could see his shoulders grow rigid and he assumed Levi’s expression was even harder. Eren swallowed hard.

“I’m a private person,” Levi said softly. “That’s all.”

That wasn’t all. Eren was sure of it. The cranky little prince was hiding something. Eren wasn’t sure what, but he knew there had to be something in those dark corners of the castle. 

Levi pushed open a door and held it open. Eren stopped walking, staring at him in confusion.

“Well.”

“Well what?” Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Go inside, brat.”

The snappy command made Eren jump. He quickly ran into the room and stopped as soon as he looked up. Levi even bumped into his back but that wasn’t enough to move Eren. His wide green eyes scanned the room, taking everything in.

It was bigger than the guest room he had slept in. The bed was nicer, if that was even possible. It was a four-poster bed, a canopy draped overhead. There was a tall armoire against the wall, beautifully carved with a village painting on the doors; it reminded Eren a little of Shiganshina even. There was set of tall glass doors that led out to a small sitting area. 

The room smelled warm, too. A slight hint of cinnamon and nutmeg almost made it smell like home. It comforting, considering the entire castle felt cold and smelled like lavender. Eren saw the bowl of potpourri and walked over to it. All of the flowers were a deep shade of red and purple. He turned and walked over to the bed, trailing his fingers over the comforter.

It was deep crimson color.

“I hope you don’t mind that I decorated everything,” Levi said. “I assumed you like red.”

“No, it’s…it’s very nice, sir,” Eren said softly. He smiled, a rather sad smile, and looked back to Levi. “Thank you.”

“Hm, you’re welcome.”

It was a nice gesture, Eren thought as he pulled on the comforter on the bed. Levi actually took the time to fix up his room. To put in colors he thought were suitable. To pick out an armoire with a painting that resembled his home village. To even make the room smell comforting. Eren had his own safe haven, of sorts. Courtesy of Levi. Courtesy of the man who brought him there to begin with. 

There was a part of Eren that was honored by it. The fallen prince did something kind. And at the same time, Eren was completely repulsed. Was the man trying to buy him over? Did Levi really think something so simple would work?

“Why did you kidnap me?” Eren breathed without turning. Levi made an annoyed tongue clicking.

“I didn’t,” he replied. “You came here of your own freewill. No one told you to accept my offer.”

Eren spun around angrily. “Don’t be stupid! You know exactly what I mean! You’re being unfair!”

He stumbled and fell back onto the bed as he was pushed. Levi was standing in front of him, a pale hand tangled in brown, messy hair. Eren gasped as his head was pulled back and he was forced to look up at the man.

Levi stared down at him with his cold, grey eyes. Eren felt their chill sink right into his body, dancing down his spine. The grip in his hair loosened and Levi trailed that hand along Eren’s cheek, down to his jawline and finally ending at his chin. 

Eren licked his dried lips as Levi leaned forward. He inhaled sharply as he felt Levi’s lips barely an inch from his own. His heart raced and he gripped the edge of the bed.

“S-Sir…”

“Never, raise your voice to me like that,” Levi said softly. “Because if you ever do again, I’ll break your legs and throw you in the dungeon.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“I know. Because if I wanted you to be afraid of me, you’d be scared shitless,” Levi growled in a voice that sent a shiver throughout Eren’s body. “But instead I’m going to play nice.”

Eren’s heart was racing. He was, in fact, scared. He was terrified. He had no idea what this man could do. What he was capable of. The man had power, sure. He could wipe Eren’s name from the books; Eren would never exist. Purely because he was a prince.

But there was something more. Something far more sinister than being scratched from the history books. Eren feared what Levi could do to him physically. What the man could do to his very soul. Because the shudders Eren got from him left him completely unsettled.

“Now, with that cleared up,” Levi said, slapping his hand on Eren’s thigh, “we should—”

There was a loud, crashing sound from the entrance hall. It resonated throughout the entire castle, much to Eren’s surprise. The look on Levi’s face was nowhere near shock; it was more annoyance. The man rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, turning around to the door. 

Eren watched him walk out and caught his breath. Even hating Levi, the prince still managed to take his breath away.

He shook his head and jumped off the bed. He chased after Levi, unsure of what to even say or to expect when he found the man. 

The sight in the entrance hall was truly something he never thought he would ever see, however.

Levi stood at the base of the stairs, his eyes upturned to the high ceiling. And stuck in the ceiling was the end of a broom. And dangling off the end of that broom was a woman wearing glasses. She had a grin plastered on her face and her pleased laughter echoed throughout the entrance hall.

“Stop that you four-eyed witch,” Levi hissed. “Get down here.”

“Ah, little sir, I would but if I let go, I lose my broom!” the giggly witch sang back. She suddenly gasped and with a final tug, dislodged her broomstick from the ceiling. Sitting on the broom she whizzed right passed Levi and up to Eren with wide eyes.

“H-Hello,” Eren coughed with a small wave. “You’re really a—”

“A witch, yes brat, she’s a real witch,” Levi grumbled. “And a general screw up. Don’t fucking trust her spells.”

“Oh, hush Levi!” the witch said, adjusting her glasses. She leaned in to examine Eren closer. “So this is the boy you kidnapped? What’s your name, kiddo? I’m Hanji—”

Levi snuck up behind her, pulling on her ponytail. Hanji squealed as she was pulled back and away from Eren.

“Hush, four-eyes. Stop being so imposing!”

“I’m not! I’m friendly!”

Eren started to laugh. He covered his mouth, trying to keep it in. But his laughter echoed, catching their attention. Hanji squirmed away from Levi, floating back up to Eren on her broomstick.

“So I’m Hanji. The tiny prince’s resident witch,” Hanji said. “I occasionally cast spells to make him a little less irritable.”

“Oh, so is that why he’s been such an asshole lately? Because you haven’t been here?”

“Yes, actually.”

Levi rolled his eyes and turned away. He threw his hands up, almost in defeat, as he walked across the entrance hall and into one of the closed-off rooms. Eren grinned, looking back to Hanji, yet another example of a kind-hearted person stuck within the walls of the palace.

“I hope he hasn’t been too cruel to you,” Hanji said. “I know he can be very…unruly. Especially when Petra and I aren’t here to make him behave.”

“It’s fine,” Eren said with a shrug. “I’ll get used to it. Eventually.”

He had to, if he was going to survive living with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super later, super short, rather awful chapter. @.Q It was really hard to write and to find a good pace for this scene. But it's here and it's done and I promise the next chapter will be longer (with some awkward flirting)


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets invited to dinner. Ish.

The night was going as well as it could. Eren had learned to keep to himself and was slowly getting used to being up at night, with the rest of the castle. He spent his time in his room, locked away and looking out the window, watching the night sky pass.

He could only dream of escape. And he dreamt with his eyes open, locked on the velvet sky overhead. He would watch the lake, seemingly black in the night. But when sunrise came that distant lake was colored orange and red and it was one of the most beautiful things Eren ever laid eyes on.

Petra would visit him the most, mainly to bring him food as Eren refused to eat in the dining hall. Sometimes Hanji was with her. The only time Eren dreaded was tea time—because that was when Levi would rear his head into the room.

Their tea times were quiet. Levi would sit in his chair, practically staring Eren down. And in return, Eren would sit at the window, watching the sky. He kept his back turned in silence, slowly sipping at his tea. The only thing he ever said to Levi was a muffled “thank you” when the prince handed him his tea.

It went on for two weeks. The exact same routine. The tea, the silence, the visits. It was monotonous and the feeling of being lonely never lifted. He may have made friends, of sorts, with Hanji and Petra, but his captor was still the same.

Until that night. The night that had been going well. The same as it always had been.

“Come down for dinner tonight,” Levi said.

Eren looked around at him, lowering his cup. He took a deep breath, shuddering at the harsh sound of Levi’s voice.

“I…I really don’t want to…”

“You’ve been eating your fucking dinner up here for the last two weeks. You need to get out of this damn room. Come eat with me.”

“I don’t want to, sir,” Eren repeated. “I like eating up here.”

“I don’t,” Levi snapped. “I brought you here for a reason.”

“To make me fucking miserable?!” Eren shouted. He felt his chest tighten and his fingers clamped down around the cup. “Because you’re doing a damn good job of it!”

Levi got to his feet and was at Eren’s side in a matter of seconds. Eren instinctively flinched, dropping the tea cup on the floor. He heard it break and saw a small piece of porcelain skip across the floor as tea spilled around their feet.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed. The man groaned and stepped back, glaring at the mess. Eren looked up at him, his voice too lost to mutter a “sorry” to Levi. “Clean this up. And I’ll see you for dinner.”

He didn’t give Eren time to respond. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren was shaking. Partially from anger, just because of how demanding Levi was. Partially from fear, because of how infuriated Levi was. It was a dangerous combination.

How could he ever live like that? With someone like Levi constantly in his presence?

He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room. He pulled a towel from the cabinet, glancing up at the mirror. His face was red and he was close to tears. Shaking it off, he walked back into his room.

The mess on the floor was spreading slowly. Eren walked over and kneeled on the floor, soaking up the mess he had made. With gentle fingers he picked up the cup and the little shard next to it. The porcelain cup had been so beautiful; finely made with a delicate rose painting on the side. But there it was, broken and chipped and possibly useless.

Or maybe he was the broken and useless one now.

~~~~~~~~~

“Why did you kidnap that innocent boy?” Hanji asked curiously. Levi stopped pacing, breathing hard.

“I didn’t kidnap him,” Levi hissed. He slammed his hand against the fireplace mantle.

“Well, why did you drag him all the way out here and away from his family and home?” Hanji sarcastically asked, waving her hand about with each word.

Levi huffed at her bold sarcasm. “Because…he didn’t judge me.”

“Oh?”

“He didn’t judge me. He saved my life,” Levi muttered. “He could have kept going that night. He could have avoided anymore possible danger. And he didn’t. That little shit saved me. He took the time to fucking save me”

“And you were so grateful you…kidnapped him from his home?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her.

“No. He said himself that he wanted to see the fucking world. I was just making that a reality for him.”

Hanji nodded. “By forcefully taking him away from his home? Yes, I understand your logic.”

“No!” Levi shouted. He slammed his hands on the fireplace mantle again, this time rattling the vase sitting on top. His breathing was uneven. Hanji smiled gently.

“Perhaps, you should make him feel like he’s not a prisoner in his new home?” she asked. “Do something…nice?”

“I’m being very nice.”

“No, no. You’re being tolerable. At best.”

Levi spun around quickly, ready to rip her throat out. But Hanji did not flinch. She laughed again.

“Shitty four-eyes.”

“With that attitude he’ll never like you. Ever. Be nice.”

“Fuck,” Levi groaned. He pressed his fingers to his nose. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do?”

Hanji tapped her finger to the tip of her chin.

“Invite him to dinner.”

“I did.”

“No, you told him he’s going to eat with you,” Hanji sighed. “There’s a difference.”

“Then how do I invite him?!”

Hanji jumped to her feet and marched over to him.

“You go up to his room, knock—gently—on his door, and say, “Eren, would you like to join me for dinner?”. And if he says yes, then good. And if he says no, do not get upset.”

“I won’t get upset.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was curled up on the bed, Petra stroking his messy hair. He had linked his fingers around the skirts of her blue dress, his head against her leg. He was turned so he could still face the tall glass doors, watching the night sky. Petra sat behind him as she hummed lightly.

Her singing was making him drowsy. It was relaxing to have a lullaby hummed to him. It hadn’t happened in a long time; his mother was usually too sick and Mikasa was often too tired. And there was no way Eren would expect Armin to sing to him. So having Petra sing to him was a pleasant change, and so far his favorite.

“I know you don’t want to, but maybe you should get dressed? For dinner?” Petra asked gently. Eren shook his head.

“I’m not going to dinner with him,” Eren said. “I don’t want to be around him. At all. He’s awful and rude and he acts like he’s entitled to everything.”

Petra sighed and kept stroking his hair, listening to everything he said.

“He can’t just barge in here and demand that I eat with him!” Eren continued. “Who the hell does he think he is?—”

A firm knocking at the door made Eren grow quiet. He sat up and swallowed, staring at the door, already knowing who was on the other side.

“OI, Eren.”

Eren shuddered. He looked at Petra and she nodded at him, a silent plea to at least respond. Grumbling, Eren slipped off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it up and stared at Levi standing before him. The prince had a rather nervous look on his flushed face.

“I was wondering, brat, if you would come eat with me.”

The statement came out a little forced. A little rehearsed. But at least he was somewhat asking.

“Honestly, I’m not really hungry…I just had a snack and—”

“So that’s a no, am I correct?”

Whatever gentleness was in Levi’s tone quickly left. Eren nodded nervously.

“It is. But you actually asked and—”

“Then don’t fucking come to dinner,” Levi snapped, throwing his hands up. He turned away and started to walk down the hallway. Eren’s face lit up red with anger.

He threw his door back, running into the hall.

“I was going to say, you asshole, that I wouldn’t mind sitting with you while you ate or even eating a little later with you! Because you actually fucking asked instead of demanded like the assclown you usually are!” Eren shouted. “So excuse me for actually trying to give you a fucking chance!”

Levi spun around in the hallway, his eyes narrowed on Eren. And Eren boldly glared back, his chest rising and falling with each quick breath.

“I think I lost my fucking appetite,” Levi said, turning away and walking off, yet again.

Eren threw up his hands, rolling his eyes. He stormed back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

It took some time for Eren to calm himself and as soon as he did, hunger actually set in. He tried to fight the feeling, not wanting to leave his room. But when his stomach rumbled he gave up. He slipped into a robe Levi had provided for him; the silky material felt nice on his skin, but he still wasn’t quite used to such luxuries. On quiet, bare feet Eren snuck out into the hallway.

Normally he would have asked Petra, or even Hanji, for food. However, Petra had left after his small anger tantrum and finding Hanji was too much work. Keeping his arms wrapped around his chest, Eren made his way down to the kitchen. He occasionally rubbed his arms with his hands; partially from being cold, partially from his nerves.

He pushed the door to the dining hall open and started to walk towards its end and to the kitchen. He hurried over the wood floor, his feet making barely any noise, when the kitchen door was pushed open. Eren paused as Irwin stared down at him, a bowl in his hands.

Irwin gently smiled at him.

“Hungry?” Irwin asked.

“Uhh, yeah,” Eren replied. He laughed nervously and pulled on the tie around his waist, keeping the robe closed. “I didn’t each much earlier.”

“I heard about that. Hanji told me.”

“Figures. What did you get to eat?” Eren was really in no mood to talk about what had happened between him and Levi.

Irwin lowered the bowl to reveal a pile sweet smelling fruits. Eren’s eyes widened.

“I’ve never seen half of these,” Eren said. “Most of the time fruits are just used for pies.”

“Levi is rather fond of trying exotic fruits. Especially since he can’t leave the castle for extended periods of time,” Irwin explained. He tapped Eren on the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. Eren walked with Irwin to the long table.

Irwin first sat the bowl of fruit down on the dark wood table. He then turned to Eren, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up. Eren grabbed his shoulders in shock as Irwin placed him on the table. With a long sigh, Eren loosened his grip as Irwin picked up the bowl again.

“Try some?”

Eren wrapped his fingers around the edge of the table as Irwin held up a small, red fruit. He eyed in cautiously.

“It’s a strawberry,” Irwin laughed, holding it closer to Eren’s lips. “Open.”

Eren swallowed hard. He could practically taste the sweet fruit on his lips already. Its scent was delicious and the offer was tempting. Odd, but tempting.

He slowly opened his mouth, not wanting to be rude. Irwin smiled again as he pressed the strawberry to Eren’s tongue. Eren bit down quickly and pulled back as sweet, sticky juice dripped down his chin. He pulled the sleeve of his robe over his hand to wipe his mouth as Irwin presented another fruit to him.

“Try this one,” Irwin said softly, “it’s a raspberry.”

Eren looked up at him and at the blue eyes locked onto his face. Or maybe mouth, he wasn’t sure. He slowly parted his lips, still watching Irwin carefully, as the man placed the fruit on his tongue again.

“Oi, Irwin, brat.”

Eren coughed as he swallowed, his eyes leaving Irwin and looking to the prince standing only feet away. Levi looked upset. No, infuriated was a better word for it. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked dark. His arms were crossed, his fingers visibly digging into his skin.

“Good evening, sir,” Irwin said calmly, popping a fruit into his mouth. “Hungry as well?”

“Yes, actually,” Levi replied. He let his eyes trail to Eren and back to Irwin.

He didn’t know why, but Eren felt guilty. He did nothing wrong but he felt guilty. He could see the hurt in Levi’s eyes. He may despise the prince, but Eren really had no intention to hurt him. Perhaps upset him or piss him off, but actually hurting him…

“Carry on,” Levi sighed walking by them. “I’m getting stew. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Eren swallowed hard, watching Levi walk away. Irwin’s sudden rustling, however, drew Eren’s attention away from the prince. Irwin picked up the bowl and started to walk in the opposite direction.

“I’m going to finish this in my own quarters,” Irwin announced. “In case you want to try some more, you know where to find me.”

Eren nervously laughed and waved. He watched Irwin down the dining hall and walk through the doors. The invitation made him anxious. The situation made him anxious. Irwin made him anxious.

He wasn’t fond of anxious.

He hopped down from the table and adjusted his robe before walking to the kitchen door. He took a long breath and pushed it open, quietly walking inside. His eyes immediately found Levi, sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed and his hands folded in his lap.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked with a cautious voice. Levi’s brow furrowed and he opened his eyes.

Obvious shock was all over the man’s face.

“You’re…here?”

“Yeah,” Eren said with a shrug. “Irwin left and I…I wanted more than just fruit to snack on.”

A faint smirk spread over Levi’s face.

“It’s in that pot on the stove,” Levi said. “I would get it myself but I’m just…not feeling good.”

Eren looked over his shoulder at the large pot. There was a dying fire underneath it to keep its contents warm. Eren walked over to the cabinets, opening them up until he found the porcelain bowls. He took down two and did the same until he found the silverware.

He ladled stew into the bowls, trying his best not to make a mess. He took the bowls over to where Levi sat and kneeled down. Levi looked up at him and took the stew from him with questioning eyes.

With a deep breath, Eren sat down on the floor across from him. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to eat with me,” Levi said. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I know I don’t have to,” Eren replied with an edge to his tone. “But I fucking want to. So shut up, sir, and eat.”

Levi looked down at his food, picking up the spoon. “I apologize for earlier, brat.”

Eren smiled. “It’s alright. I guess. But thank you.

“I can understand if you hate me. And I can’t blame you for liking Irwin’s company more than mine.”

“Not really,” Eren said. “Well…I do sort of hate you. And I don’t exactly prefer his company more. He just has better social skills.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

“Assclown.”

They kept their eyes down, focused on their food. They faintly chuckled at the other’s remark, but neither of them really said anything after. Nothing more needed to be said; not now. Eren wanted to ask Levi “Why”, simply why. But when he looked at the prince and saw the tired, fading expression on his face, Eren couldn’t bring himself to ask such a harsh question.

 _Not now_ , he thought. Not when they were finally communicating without yelling. They were actually calm. And Eren liked calm when he could find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my need for some fluff tonight trying to squeeze into this non-fluffy chapter.


	9. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a little insight into Levi's curse. And a little reading time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FLUFF

Eren did not step on eggshells for Levi. 

He was not going to be a good, quiet boy. If Levi pissed him off, Eren would gladly bring it to the prince’s attention. Even if it ended up with an angrier Levi in return. If he didn’t stand up for himself, he knew he would end up as a doormat. And he couldn’t expect Petra to do it for him. 

He was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

Eren found that the more time he spent with Levi, the less pissy Levi was. Sure the prince had his moments of getting snappy, but it wasn’t as much as it was. 

But still…

“Why is Levi always so…touchy?” Eren asked, cutting through an apple. 

Petra looked up from her own apple, pausing for a moment as she thought through his question. She wrinkled her nose and eventually shrugged.

“He’s just…”

“Little Levi, is cursed!”

Eren and Petra looked up from their bowl of apples as Hanji walked into the kitchen. She threw a bag of books onto the table and waved a hand. A chair flew out from the table and she jumped into it as it spun to a stop. She squealed in delight and scooted up to the table.

“Hanji, your bag is all dirty,” Petra scorned softly, pushing the bag away from their apples and dough. Eren laughed.

“Ah, Petra, it’s not that bad!” Hanji exclaimed, removing her hat. She sat it on the table by her bag. “Whatcha making?”

“Apple pies,” Eren said. “It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“I don’t think I’ve had apple pie before,” Hanji murmured. 

“How can you not have had apple pie?” Eren cried. She shrugged and opened her bag.

In an instant, six rats jumped out and scampered across the floor. Petra yelped and flew back, right off the chair and to the ceiling. Fairydust fell to the floor in piles as her wings went wild. Eren’s eyes widened in shock as the rats ran about.

“HANJI!”

“Hm?” Hanji hummed.

“YOUR RATS!”

“They’re familiars!” Hanji defended.

“Why just…why?!” Eren asked, watching the six black rats cautiously.

Hanji pulled out her books and started to flip through them. “They won’t bite.”

“But they’re around the food! Put them up!” Petra squealed.

Hanji sighed and snapped her fingers. “Come here to mama!”

All at once, the rats’ ears perked up. They stopped what they were doing and ran over to her, sitting back on their haunches. Hanji aww-ed and ohh-ed, petting them all affectionately before stealing an apple piece to feed to them.

Petra exhaled and fluttered back to her chair. Eren was still fascinated by the rats’ obedience.

“They’re familiars? Do they have names?” Eren asked. Hanji smiled and nodded.

“Mhm. My babies to do my bidding,” Hanji informed. “And of course! This is Sawney, Colossus, Knight, Lady, Bean and Dancer.” She held up each rat as she spoke; but to Eren they all looked the same.

“I thought witches had cats…?”

“Oh, I have a cat too. Sort of,” Hanji sighed.

“Sort of?” Eren asked.

“Well… he was…is human,” Hanji said. “My Moblit. But he had a curse placed on him and I tried to remove it and…well…”

“Hanji has a tendency to make curses worse,” Petra said, “when she tries to remove them.”

“At least I try!” Hanji cried. “It’s not easy being a witch. But that’s why I have these.” She patted her bag of books, dusting rising into the air. “Spellbooks.”

“More research?” Petra asked. Hanji nodded.

“Umm…Hanji…you said Levi was cursed?” Eren said. “Did you do it? By accident of course?”

Hanji wrinkled her nose and sat up straight. She folded her hands and placed her chin on top of them. Her rats crawled up her chair; one falling on her shoulder and the other five curling up in her lap.

“I haven’t tried tampering with his curse,” Hanji said. “It’s very tricky. The first time I did try, even just to examine it, it…it buzzed.”

“Buzzed?” Eren asked.

She nodded.

“Buzzed, shocked. It hurt. So I’ve stayed away since. Moblit’s curse was easy. He was just turned into a pumpkin.”

“You say it so casually?!” Eren cried. “What?”

“Pumpkin curses are easy to come back from,” Petra said. “From what I’ve heard.”

“They are. But…well, I’m always a little off with my spells…”

“But you tried!” Petra added.

“I did try. So I’m trying again with these and hopefully I’ll find something to help Levi. And I’ll eventually find the right human-spell to turn Moblit back again.”

Eren smiled at her enthusiasm. It was genuine. She and Petra just seemed to laugh at her spell flops; Eren guessed turning someone into a cat on accident wasn’t the most terrible thing. But his thoughts drifted back to Levi. 

“What does Levi’s curse…do exactly?”

Hanji and Petra quieted for a moment.

“Well…his curse, for starters, is taking a serious toll on him,” Petra said. “He’s had it for as long as I can remember.”

“Is there a way to reverse it?” Eren asked. “Or break it?”

Hanji made a face. “I don’t know about reversing it. But breaking it…”

“He has until his twenty-first birthday,” Petra said.

Eren coughed. “His twenty-first? He…He doesn’t really…”

“Like Petra said, it’s taking a toll on him,” Hanji said. “Physically and mentally and emotionally. He gets sick often and he’s always tired and irritable.”

Eren was still wondering about Levi’s age. The man didn’t look young. He looked worn and haggard and here Hanji was, telling Eren that the prince was so young. Only a few years older than him.

“So…his twenty-first birthday?”

The women nodded and Petra spoke.

“He’ll be twenty at the end of the year. So he’ll only have a year to find a way to break the curse.”

“The only problem is breaking the curse,” Hanji said, eating an apple slice and sharing it with her rat familiars. “Because it’s a mystery. That’s why I’m doing research.”

“And what if…the curse isn’t broken by next year?” Eren asked. Petra shuddered.

“Then there’ll be no way to break it. He’ll remained cursed and—”

The kitchen door opened, and as if summoned by name, Levi waltzed in. He looked around with narrowed eyes and the three grew quiet. Eren swallowed.

“What are you three doing?” Levi asked.

“Making pies,” Eren said.

Levi glared at Hanji, who shrugged and fed another piece of apple to her rats. Levi hissed at the sight.

“Fuck, Hanji do you have to feed your rodents at the table?” he groaned, walking around so that he stood between Eren and Petra. He placed a hand on the back of Eren’s chair, leaning in his direction even. Eren tried to hide a smile by ducking his head. “What are you two making? Pies, you said?”

“Apple pies, to be exact,” Petra said. “Which were meant to be a surprise for dinner.” She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head at Levi. The prince made a face, rubbing his head and averting her firm gaze.

“My fucking apologies,” Levi muttered. Eren smiled and tugged on his arm.

“Sit down. You can help us.”

The ladies looked at him, waiting for a response. Giant green orbs were locked on him, filled with excitement. Levi looked away.

“Tch. If you need someone else to fill your pies get Irwin. I’m not doing kitchen work,” Levi announced, pushing away from the chair.

Eren’s shoulders dropped and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He turned his eyes down and back to the knife in his hand to finish chopping the fruit.

“Fine. If you don’t want to help, I’ll go find him—”

“On second thought,” Levi said, cutting Eren off before he could finish his sentence, “I…uh…I doubt he wants to be bothered. It’s best if I just…stay here.”

“Well, I’m glad you decided to change your mind and be a little social,” Eren teased as Levi slipped into the chair by Petra.

“Says the brat who eats in his fucking room.”

Their bickering persisted but in no way did Eren ever feel defensive about it. It was light and casual; more friendly then insulting. As friendly as Levi could be, at least.

~~~~~~~~~

It took a long time before Eren ventured into the library. It was overwhelming. Intimidating. The bookcases were tall; all of them needing a ladder to reach the top shelves, which stood heads above him (and miles above Levi). The shelves lined the walls and there were even a few book cases that extended into the room, branching off the walls. There was a sitting area, with plush chairs, in front of a grand fireplace. The windows overlooked the courtyard and let in plenty of light; at least during the day. At night, even with the moon’s light, the library was dark so Eren carried a set of candles to provide extra light.

He came to the conclusion, after looking around the grand room, that the village library could easily fit inside the castle’s library.

The open space smelled of paper and ink and the mix was comforting. The fire crackled warmly, its soft glow giving even more light. It was one of the few rooms that didn’t feel like complete ice. 

Eren ran his fingers over the book spines, admiring their leather bindings. Even back home, only a few books were leatherbound. He knew Armin would love this library. Hell, he loved it and he couldn’t even read. But being in the presence of books was familiar; it reminded him of home. The memory wasn’t bitter and for once it didn’t make him feel lonesome.

He pulled his hands away as the thought settled in.

It was the first time in a long time that he had thought about home while being alone. He wasn’t screaming, he wasn’t crying. He wasn’t breaking things out of anger and hatred. It was a thought, an actual thought that he was alright with.

He picked out a book and flipped through it, admiring the painted pictures on the pages. He smiled, without even knowing what the story was about, and replaced it back on the shelf. He glanced up and that’s when he saw it. The familiar lettering of a book back home…

Eren stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the leatherbound copy of Attack on Titan. He had started to crawl up shelf when he heard footsteps. Still reaching up, his fingers tapping the book, he looked around at a confused Irwin standing not too far away. There was a stack of books in his hand, a candle set on top of them.

“Need help?” he asked, walking over.

“Ah…a little,” Eren said.

“You didn’t want to get a ladder?”

“I figured I could reach it if I stretched enough.” Eren chuckled lightly as Irwin ran his fingers over the tip of the book, tugging it down. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Irwin said with a smile.

Eren brought the book to his chest, feeling the strong leather under his fingertips. It was an actual hardback book, unlike the flimsy copy Armin had. And the binding was strong and there was even silver embedded in the leather, spelling out the title against the dark black. 

“This book is beautiful,” Eren said. He glanced at the books in Irwin’s arms and tilted his head. “All of these books are. Where does Levi even get them?”

Irwin lowered the books he held so that Eren could better see them. Each book, from what Eren could see, was something of a spellbook or a grimoire, judging by the unfamiliar letterings on the spines.

“The spellbooks are from Hanji and Petra,” Irwin said. “The two of them travel frequently, so they’re able to bring them back. The other books here have always been here. He inherited them from his parents after they passed.”

Eren raised his eyes, his hands trailing the spines of the books Irwin held.

“Have you known Levi long?”

“Since I was your age,” Irwin said. “I trained to become a knight and I’ve served his family ever since.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

“You flatter me,” Irwin laughed. He raised a hand, running it along the book spines and brushing against Eren’s. The light touch made Eren stop, his breathing hitching lightly. Irwin curled his finger against Eren’s palm and the scratching sensation made him shiver. But as soon as it happened, Irwin took a step back. “I need to get these to Hanji.”

“Y-Yeah…alright,” Eren breathed, nodding slowly as his hand lingered in the air. Irwin ruffled his hair and walked away.

Eren wrapped his arms around the book, this time even tighter. He pressed his back against the bookcase as he caught his breath. His listened to Irwin’s heels clicking against the stone floor, the door opening and closing. He was once again engulfed in the sound of warm crackles from the fireplace. 

Scratching the leather book, Eren pushed away from the shelf. He hurried over to the fire and sat down on the rug. He would not let himself stay bothered by Irwin or anyone. He had his book, he wanted to finally read it.

Well…look at the pictures at least.

Eren opened the book on the floor, the satisfying sound of the cover being bent back overpowering the fire for a brief moment. The book smelled fresh; the pages worn and tattered on the ends. It had been read through, on multiple occasions, but possibly forgotten by the sound of the bending spine. On the cover, scribbled in the top corner were a few words.

He couldn’t make them all out. But he recognized a few: of Levi. Eren assumed the first word said “Property”. 

He ran his fingers over the front page and opened it up. There were pictures; beautifully drawn pictures of grotesque scenes. People living in fear of monsters outside a wall. That’s what he understood from the pictures. From what Armin had told him…

Eren heard the door open and close. He looked around, waiting to see who it could be. 

“Good evening, Levi,” Eren called once the prince was in sight. He waved a little as Levi walked over to him.

“Irwin told me you were lurking around in here,” Levi informed. Eren smiled and nodded.

“Well…here I am.”

“No shit,” Levi replied. He shook his head and walked closer. “What were you two doing in here?”

Eren could hear, under the coolness of his voice, a hint of worry. Even jealousy, perhaps?

“He was looking for something for Hanji,” Eren said. He held up his book. “I was just looking around.”

At the sight of the book, Levi’s eyes genuinely lit up. Eren’s smile grew.

“You like this book?”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Levi said. He had been walking towards the armchair, but his direction drastically changed at the book. He walked over to Eren and sat down by him, looking down at the pictures. “Have you read it before?”

A red color came to Eren’s cheeks. He looked down and shook his head shyly.

“N-Not yet…,” Eren said. “My friend was going to read it to me…but he never got a chance…”

“Read it then.”

“Levi…,” Eren sighed as he turned his eyes up to Levi’s. He picked at the edges of the book, chewing his lip as Levi waited. “I sort of…can’t…”

There was a twitch in Levi’s mouth. Eren looked away again, down at the picture on the book. Levi stood up.

“Wait here.”

“Huh?”

“Just…don’t go anywhere,” Levi snapped. He turned and hurried off as quickly as his tired body would let him.

Eren watched, with wide eyes, as the prince disappeared into the darkened library. He was ashamed. He was embarrassed. He was in the presence of a prince, who could read and write, and he could barely make out letters. 

As quickly as Levi left, he was right back. He carried a sack, from what Eren could see. He dropped it on the carpet and kneeled down. He pulled the sack open and presented a round ball with cautious fingers.

“What is that?” Eren asked curiously. Levi held it up and tapped it three times.

“Petra made it,” Levi said. “It was originally for Hanji, to help her with her late-night studying…”

The ball clicked and opened. A wire of sorts spiraled out, little golden balls hanging from the wire as it uncurled itself. It hovered over them, creating a little halo. As it stopped moving, the balls started to glow, providing more light than the candles. 

Eren’s eyes lit up just as bright as the golden lights. Green orbs sparkled in amazement.

“It’s beautiful,” Eren said. He looked at Levi and the prince quickly looked down at the book, pulling it close. Eren was sure he saw a smile on the prince’s face…

“I want to read it to you,” Levi whispered. “As long as you won’t be offended.”

Eren’s heart started to race.

“Y-You don’t…have to do that…”

“I know,” Levi said. “But…it’s my fault your friend can’t read it to you now. And I…I want to.”

Eren squeaked. Louder than he wanted to. Levi cheekily grinned and raised the book.

“That means yes,” Levi said.

Eren scooted close enough so that their shoulders brushed against each other. Levi slid the book over, resting part of it on Eren’s lap, the other half still on his.

Levi started to read with a smooth, soft voice. The story’s tragedies came through on that silky tone, each word deliberate and perfect. Eren didn’t know half of them, but that didn’t subtract from the intensity of the story; or the enchantment of Levi’s reading. 

Eren’s heart sped up. His cheeks felt hot. But that heat came from inside; not from the fire before them. Levi’s scent was intoxicating; that sweet musk and lavender was stronger up close. Eren inhaled, just to take in more, and he closed his eyes.

All the warm aromas he knew—the spices and nutmeg and cinnamon—everything that was familiar could not compare to this. To the cool feeling of lavender on his tongue, trapping his mind in all that is Levi.

He shifted, leaning closer, and his hand brushed against Levi’s. The prince stopped reading and looked at Eren.

“Are you asleep, brat?”

Eren’s eyes shot open. He realized how close he was. That his eyes had been closed as he inhaled Levi’s scent and listened to his voice. As Levi stopped talking, the sound of Eren’s racing heart filled his ears, drowning everything out. 

“N-No…,” Eren finally breathed, once he found his shaking voice.

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them said a word; their breaths mixing in the warm air. Eren’s eyes fluttered and his tongue felt dry in his mouth. He curled his finger under his hand and felt a little twist under his digit. Levi’s finger linked around his, pulling it from his palm.

Eren gasped as Levi ran his cold fingers over his own. Their fingertips interlocked in the dark of their shadows, perfectly hidden even from them.

Finally, Eren closed his eyes. And as he did he leaned forward until he was inches from from Levi’s face. Until he could feel Levi’s black hair tickling the tip of his nose.

“L-Levi, I—”

Levi pressed his hand to Eren’s lips, before he could finish talking. The prince exhaled and his brow furrowed like he was in some struggle.

“That’s enough reading for tonight, I think,” Levi whispered. “We should continue some other time.”

A pleading, questioning look came into Eren’s eyes. Levi gestured to the window and to the rising sun.

“I have to go,” Levi replied firmly.

He pulled away and hastily got to his feet. He closed the book and sat it on the armchair. He picked up the glowing light stand, putting it back into its compact container. He looked back at the window and the warm glow from the sun. He glanced at the fireplace and went to put out the rest of the embers.

But he never once looked at Eren.

Eren was still breathless. He was still a little shaky. His heart was still racing and it was still hard to make out sounds. All he could comprehend, in such a short moment, was that Levi was gone; the warmth at his shoulder was gone. 

The warmth that had been wrapped around his hand with delicate care was gone.

And in a matter of seconds, Levi was mumbling a “good bye” and a “sorry” and was disappearing into the library. Eren sat on the floor, in the same position Levi had left him in. Levi’s ghosting presence left him lonely and cold.

He didn’t fully understand what it meant to be intimate with someone, but he was sure that was it. They had shared the same area and breathed each other’s breaths and scents. They had spent the night together with their bodies close and warm and the sensation was still lingering.

Eren mustered up enough energy to let himself fall onto the rug. He flopped easily and stared ahead at the dead, cold fireplace. He curled into a ball, listening to the last few crackles. Birds flew by the window, practically shadows against the oranges and yellows of the morning sky. A chill fell over Eren’s skin and his toes miserably curled.

What had come over him? Why would he think of Levi like that? The prince had moments of kindness and he was tolerable, at best. So why did Eren feel so comfortable around him? Why did Eren want him to stay?

How could he crave the lips of the cursed prince when he had never kissed anyone before? He couldn’t crave what he never experienced and yet he knew that he wanted it. In that moment, he saw Levi as something more than just a prince, but a man. A person. An individual who was human with a beating heart and red blood and emotions and feelings and everything that makes up a living creature.

Being cursed didn’t make Levi any less human. And Eren wondered if Levi was realizing it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My need for Hanji to have rat familiars exploded  
> Moblit was recently added to plot because of chapter 52 like I just really love Mobuhan  
> The next chapter will also mark the end of the "Beauty and the Beast" segment (I think, I'm pretty sure it will)


	10. His Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a Disney princess moment before spending some time with Levi. But he learns more about that curse which causes a little trouble with Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Long-ish chapter. Fluff. Angst.

The first snowfall left Eren awestruck. He had seen snow on plenty of occasions. He had gone out with Armin and Mikasa to throw snow at Jean or cut down trees for firewood. They even went hunting in the snow a few times. But from his bedroom terrace, he saw more of it from up high.

It blanketed the castle grounds in solid white. Even the evergreens surrounding the grounds were coated in snow and the dead trees closer to the castle held snow on their thin branches. The afternoon sun made the white snow look soft and sparkly and sweet. Icicles hung from the trees and the castle, catching the sunlight as well.

Eren woke up early, just to see how beautiful the fresh snow looked in the daylight. He sighed longingly at the ethereal sight. He ran his fingers over the terrace railing, brushing away the thick snow. It left his fingers wet and numb but he could not hold back a smile.

He ran back into his room and excitedly threw on his clothes. He wrapped his red cloak around his shoulders and hurried out of the room. He walked down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a small basket-full of seeds. He left the kitchen and walked up to the castle’s entrance and pulled the door open.

Cool air stung his face and he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. There was a freshness to the air and he shivered, stepping out into the thick snow. It crunched under his boots and he relished in the satisfying sound it made.

He could hear branches cracking the distance. Birds chirped nearby.

Eren stopped walking and dipped his hand into the basket, grabbing a fistful of seeds. He threw them onto the snow and sat down, waiting patiently. It took a few minutes, but birds finally started to settle into the snow, picking at the scattered seeds. He sprinkled a few more seeds onto the snow. The birds jumped back before picking at them more.

It was nostalgic, feeding the birds. He couldn’t count the times he had gone out with Mikasa and Armin to do the very same. He smiled at the thought and wondered what Armin and Mikasa were actually doing. He assumed fine—seeing as Levi had given them so much money. But it was still unsettling. He still wasn’t for sure. He had no way to know; no way to contact him. Was he even allowed to?

And if he could write to them, how would he? He would have to dictate his words to Petra or Hanji, and as kind as they were, he was not fond of the idea. It destroyed any sense of privacy he could share with them.

Eren sighed, making a trail of seeds. The birds fluttered closer and he smiled a little. Suddenly, the birds flew away, kicking up snow. Eren gasped and watched them fly away, leaving the seed in the snow. His shoulders dropped and he pulled his basket close to his chest.

A short wind picked up, snow swirling circles around where Eren sat. He watched it, and noticed, the solid white clumps mixed in. He tilted his head and reached out, snatching the white from the air. It was cold, but still soft on his fingers. He rubbed it on the pads of his fingertips and realized it was the velvety petal of a white rose.

But where would it come from? Where could there be a rose in the middle of winter?

Eren looked around at the castle curiously. Surely not. But then again, it was Levi’s castle. And nothing was ever really normal or made sense—

A black shadow caught Eren’s eye. It was not against the snow on the grounds; it was lingering on a terrace on the castle. It kicked snow off the balcony as it disappeared inside, the glass doors slamming shut.

A chill set over Eren, one not caused from the weather. It was unsettling, what he saw. And he could not stop seeing the image playing over and over in his mind. That terrifying black shadow dancing in the window, hiding somewhere in the castle.

He turned away, trying to catch his breath as his heart raced. He was frozen. Terrified. Everything around him suddenly felt numb.

~~~~~~~~~

“You haven’t said a word, Eren,” Levi said over his meal. “Are you ill again?”

Eren looked up from his plate. He shook his head firmly. “No, sir. I’m fine.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, disbelief all over his face. Eren half-smiled and gave a little shrug, tapping his fork against his plate.

“Eren.”

“I’m fine,” Eren said. “Really. Just…tired.”

“Hm?”

“I woke up early,” Eren replied. “That’s all.”

“Tch, brat.”

Eren dipped his spoon into his soup and flicked it in Levi’s direction. The prince’s eyes shot up and he glared. Eren tried to hold back a little grin but the more he stretched his cheeks the wider his smile became. When he looked to Levi, he saw the same big smile on his face too.

“You’re such a brat,” Levi laughed.

“And you’re not?” Eren teased back.

“Not as much as you.”

Eren dared to stick his tongue out at Levi. And the prince reached over and playfully pinched him on the cheek. Levi’s firm fingers felt like ice on his rosy skin and Eren gasped. He grabbed Levi’s hand between his own and rubbed it gently.

“You’re so cold…”

“It’s a cold castle and it’s winter. That’s expected,” Levi defended, pressing his other hand to the bridge of his nose. He shuddered, and not from the simple touch of Eren’s warm hand.

“Are you alright?” Eren whispered, massaging Levi’s fingers. “Do you need to go lie down for a while?”

Levi shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“He just needs his tea!”

Eren jumped, looking around until he finally leaned back. Hovering over their heads, sitting on her broom, was Hanji. She had a book open in her lap, scribbling away with a tattered quill. Her cat was draped across her shoulders, lazily sleeping, and her six rats were all curled up on the brim of her hat. Floating next to her, and stirring itself, was a cup of steaming tea.

“What the fuck Hanji?” Levi hissed. “How long have you been there?”

Hanji sat up straight, adjusting her glasses. “For a while.”

“What are you doing up there…?” Eren asked cautiously, pulling his hands away from Levi’s.

“Taking notes,” Hanji hummed, floating lower to the ground. She tapped the cup of tea and it glided over to Levi’s spot on the table, settling in front of him.

Levi picked up the cup and blew on it. “Finally.”

“What are you taking notes on, Hanji?” Eren asked curiously as the cat, Moblit, stirred a little. Hanji patted him on the head.

“A few things,” she replied. “For research. On spells and curses and things of that nature.”

She held out her book to Eren, as if he could actually read it or make sense of her scattered handwriting. But he looked over the wild scribbles and nodded.

“That’s fascinating…”

“Eren can’t read,” Levi said, sipping his tea. “There’s no point in showing him.”

“Levi!”

“Oh, you can’t read?” Hanji asked, holding her book to her chest. “But you always go to the library.”

Eren ruffled his own hair and hid his face in his hands, his cheeks a furious shade of red.

“I just like the smell of books! They remind me of home!” Eren shouted. “And I just like being read to, too!”

At this Hanji’s eyes widened and she leaned in closer. One of the shiny black rats fell from her hat and onto Eren’s lap.

“Who reads to you?” she whispered.

“I think that’s enough questions,” Levi heavily sighed, finishing his tea. There was suddenly more color in his face; a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and nose and lips. And his eyes looked a tad brighter too.

“Levi reads to me,” Eren said, ignoring the prince.

Hanji’s face lit up and she spun away on her broom, her book flying open again as she started to hastily scribble away. She swung her feet back and forth, giggling wildly to herself.

“You had to say it,” Levi mumbled.

“You told her I couldn’t read!”

“But she won’t bother you with—”

“So Levi, you should show Eren your rose garden,” Hanji interrupted. Again, Levi groaned but Eren had heard it.

“You grow roses? But…it’s winter! How? I want to see!”

“It’s an enchanted rose garden,” Hanji hummed, mock-dreamily, just to get the most out of Levi’s unhappiness of the topic. “The roses grow year round.”

“Levi! Please, may I see? Will you show me?” Eren pleaded, clasping his hands together. “I haven’t seen any flowers in so long…”

Which was a partial lie, he realized. He hadn’t really seen any flowers; just a few petals.

Levi exhaled, exasperated by Hanji’s mentioning of it and Eren’s pleading. He eventually nodded.

“It’s a very private garden. But…I suppose…”

Eren smiled big, excitement all over his face. He grabbed Levi’s hand again, holding it tight.

“Thank you Levi! I look forward to it.”

Levi shrugged as his cheeks turned red, listening to Hanji’s shrill laughter as she whizzed in circles on her broom again, scribbling away in her book.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi insisted that he be the one to guide Eren up to the top of the castle and to the garden. Eren suggested he go alone, but Levi was firm on his answer. Especially since they had to walk through his personal wing of the castle.

Eren stayed quiet as they walked, taking in the scenery. There was minimal décor on the walls and floor; nothing like the rest of the castle. It was clean, but it still felt terribly empty. The doors were closed shut and Eren could see, along the fine wood grain, scratch marks and broken hinges.

He thought about that shadowy creature he had seen. And a slow fear started to build in his chest.

“Oi, watch your step here,” Levi instructed, walking up a set of spiral stairs.

Eren looked up at him, the candle in the prince’s hand casting a low glow over his tired features. Tired but handsome. The feeling was terrifying. How someone could be so beautiful but fragile and cursed and still strike fear into his heart.

“I’ll be careful,” Eren said, taking a step forward. “I’m not clumsy—”

He stumbled and almost fell on the second step. Levi turned to catch him by the arm, keeping Eren on his feet. Eren clung tight onto him.

“Sorry…”

“Silly brat,” Levi whispered, slipping his hand down Eren’s arm. He slid his hand into Eren’s and gave him a little tug. “Come on.”

Eren looked away, still holding Levi’s hand as they walked up the stairs. He knew they were close when he felt the cold air on his nose. Levi pushed the door open and lead Eren onto the castle rooftop.

The sight was breathtaking. The moon was full and bright, casting silver light onto the snow. Everything glittered around them, like beautiful white jewels. The sky was deep blue and stars twinkled. Eren’s breath formed a little cloud at his lips and he shivered, but the cold couldn’t compare to the view.

He shivered, pulling his red cloak closed as much as he could with one hand; since Levi still held the other. Levi gave him a tug and they walked over to a small glass house, the windows all stained with swirling designs on them.

Levi opened the door and guided him inside.

Roses seemed to fill every corner of the small area. Eren’s eyes widened and he gasped, letting go of Levi’s hand and running in between the two aisles. Every rose was white; as pure as the snow outside. They had a strong aroma, fresh and light. And despite the cold weather they were still growing so beautifully in the small greenhouse.

There was only one rose bush that lacked blossoms, he saw. All of the others were in full bloom with big, heavy flowers on them. He walked over to the empty bush, examining it closely.

“I wasn’t sure what to expect, but this wasn’t it. It’s better,” Eren said. Levi shrugged.

“I suppose.”

“How long have you been growing them?”

Levi looked away, his eyes turned up to the glass ceiling. “Twenty of the bushes are now in full bloom. One for every year I’ve been alive. And next year will make twenty-one.”

Eren swallowed hard, suddenly remembering that curse. He looked at the bush without any beautiful buds or blossoms on it. It was just leaves and thorns. But hidden in the leaves there was a tiny little red mark he had overlooked.

“Do they grow with your curse? Hanji said this garden was enchanted…” Eren muttered. He could hear Levi grunt uncomfortably and hesitate.

He remained silent and Eren waited, wondering. Were the roses counting down the years he had until he could break the curse?

“You…know about my curse?”

“I know that it exists,” Eren whispered. “I don’t know really what it is. Hanji…Hanji and Petra just mentioned it and that it has to be broken before your twenty-first birthday. I’m sorry…”

“I don’t want your fucking apology,” Levi snapped, pacing between the two aisles. “That’s a private matter. Well…it was, everyone fucking knows now. But yes. They’re a constant reminder that I’m cursed.”

Eren bit his lip, hearing the bitterness in Levi’s voice. He felt guilty for bringing up the curse. He curled into his cloak, rubbing his chilly nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Silence fell over them again as Levi ran his fingers over one of the white roses. Eren watched him, wanting to fix it. He actually wanted to get Levi’s mind off the curse. He wanted him to smile…

“One of the roses is red.”

“What?”

Eren shuddered at Levi’s sudden snappy response. Levi rushed over and sat down by him, staring at the flowerless bush. Eren swallowed hard and reached into the bush, holding the tiny bud for Levi to see. Levi held the candle close, but was careful not to burn the leaves. The candle’s light glowed on the bud and through the dark leaves, a bit of red was peeking out.

Levi’s lips thinned as he looked at the small bud. Eren could not tell if it was in annoyance or fear or anything. He pulled his hand away from the flower, to let Levi look at it alone, when a thorn caught his skin. He jerked away his hand in pain and felt the skin tear.

“Ow…,” Eren hissed, opening his hand. Blood dripped over his palm.

“Fuck, Eren, be careful,” Levi snapped, catching Eren’s wrist. “These thorns are sharper than other thorns. They’re fucking enchanted.”

“I know that now!” Eren cried, closing his hand as blood dripped to the ground.

Levi sneered and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He coaxed Eren’s hand open and wrapped the white cloth over his finger.

“You’re so fucking clumsy,” Levi sighed, wiping away the blood with gentle care. “How did you manage to take care of yourself?”

“Just fine, actually,” Eren said, bumping his head against Levi’s. It was a light little bump, hard enough to be felt but not hurt. Levi held his wrist tighter when Eren knocked their heads together, staying away from his finger to prevent any more pain to it.

Eren didn’t pull away. Levi’s hand slipped from his wrist and back up to his hand, holding it gently. Eren bit his lip, looking away and giving Levi another light bump with his head. Levi nudged back, a slight smile on his face.

He knew they could have stayed like that all night. For once Eren wasn’t concerned with trying to kiss him. He wanted to stay as they were, their heads pressed together, inhaling each other’s scent and awkwardly gazing into each other’s eyes.

It was Eren who pulled away first, his nose itching. He sneezed several times and wiped his nose on the end of his sleeve. He sniffled, his eyes watering, and looked to Levi, who had a disgusted expression on his face.

“I should get you inside,” Levi sighed, wiping his own face, his brow furrowed more. “I don’t want you to be a snottier brat.”

“I’m fine,” Eren gasped, sneezing again. Levi rolled his eyes, pulling off his own fur-lined cloak. He draped it over Eren’s shoulders, pulling it closed around him.

“Quiet. Let’s go,” Levi demanded, getting to his feet.

It never really occurred to Eren that Levi may actually be cold, walking back into the castle. He was too consumed with the feeling of the black cloak over his shoulders. The outside was black velvet and it was lined with a soft, black fur. But it was the scent that was intoxicating. It still smelled like Levi. And it still held some of his warmth.

Eren sneezed as Levi opened the door to the castle. He hurried inside, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt again.

“Fuck, Eren, you really are helpless, getting sick.”

Eren groaned and threw his arms around Levi’s shoulders as they walked.

“If I’m so helpless, take care of me.”

Levi smirked as Eren buried his face into his dark hair. He held on to Eren’s arms, keeping them pressed against his chest.

“I’m going to have to, apparently,” Levi hummed. “Snotty brat.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up early again, but he did not have the desire to run out into the snow. He stayed in bed, dreamily staring at the ceiling. Everything felt warm around him. His heart was a fluttering mess and his cheeks were already tinged pink from excitement. He was actually looking forward to seeing Levi again.

He never would have thought he would be happy to see the man who took him from his home. A part of him was still bitter. But the rest of him actually didn’t mind Levi. The man wasn’t half bad. Most of the time.

Eren pulled the fur cloak (the very one Levi had draped over him hours before) up around his neck, smelling the fine material. He smiled, relishing in how much it still smelled like Levi. He buried his face in the fur and his sigh turned into a moan.

He gasped, his eyes opening quickly. He had really just moaned, thinking about Levi. But it was only natural, since Levi’s cloak was pressed against his face…

He sat up, threading his fingers through the long fur. Perhaps he should return it? That would be best.

 _And if I go now, I can take a better look in his quarters_ , Eren thought, chewing on his lip.

Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed, dressing warmly. He picked the cloak up off his bed, folding it in his arms as he ran off. He tiptoed down the hallway, staying as quiet as possible as he passed by Hanji’s and Irwin’s rooms. Once he was clear, he started running again until he was across the castle and into Levi’s personal area.

It was still. Everything was still and dead quiet after he walked through those doors. Cold and empty. It was nothing like his room where it was warm and welcoming and lively.

Eren walked up to the first door, and opened it, ignoring the scratches on the wood. It creaked against his weight and he peeked inside. There was nothing—absolutely nothing—inside the room. Barely a tattered rug but that was all.

He pulled the door shut and moved on to the next door. That one wouldn’t even budge because of how destroyed the hinges were. The farther down the hallway Eren moved, the more he saw how beat up the rooms were; how neglected they were. This was no area for a man to live in.

At the end of the hallway, Eren pushed open the last door. He stumbled inside, not expecting it to budge so easily. He fell into the room and rubbed his head, looking up. And there, laying across the floor, was a shadow of a demon. Black, shaggy fur over large, wolf-like shoulders. The creature’s ear twitched and its tail flopped at the noise but it never woke up. Eren recognized it, almost immediately, as the thing he saw that day in the forest. The monster that drove him off the road. And it was the thing he saw in the window only the day before.

It was the only clean, cared for room on the hallway too. There were paintings on the wall and the bed was neatly made. There were even flowers in a vase and the fire was dying, recently used.

It was Levi’s room; his actual room. And Eren was sure of it. Which meant…

He gasped, sitting up quickly and knocking into a nearby table. He was too terrified to hear the vase rattle around. He was too stunned to stop the vase and table from falling over. Glass shattered, spilling water. Wood splintered on the floor.

The demon dog’s head shot up and it growled, smelling the air. Eren’s breathing grew ragged as he watched it.

“L-Levi…?” Eren whispered. The creature’s ears perked up and it growled again. Eren got to his feet, dropping the cloak as he backed away. The creature—no, Levi—turned its head to stare at him.

Eren froze, his body numb. He could barely breathe. He wanted to cry, his heart racing viciously in his chest.

Levi snarled at him and Eren knew that Levi wasn’t in control. He knew that whatever that curse was, it turned Levi into the monster before him.

Without thinking, Eren turned and ran as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind him, hoping that the nightmare would just go away. It would have to go away. He couldn’t see it. And that was a rule; if he couldn’t see it, it didn’t exist and he could—

The door burst open, shards of wood going everywhere. Eren could hear it but he never looked back. He could hear the giant paws getting closer and louder and if he looked he was sure he would die.

He ran through the last set of doors, slamming them shut as well. He never stopped running, however. He ran right into his own side of the castle, screaming at the top of his lungs as those doors behind him were shattered too.

“IRWIN! HANJI! MIKE! PETRA!”

He slapped each door he ran up to, trying to make as much noise as possible. But when Levi ran around the corner, slipping and slamming into the wall, he was sure someone would wake up. He had stopped running, banging on Irwin’s door as hard as he could, still yelling as loud as he could.

Eventually, the door opened and a sleepy Irwin appeared. Eren pushed passed him, falling on to the floor as Levi slid by in an attempt to attack him. That shook Irwin awake. He slammed the door, running to his bed and pulling his sword from under it.

Eren stayed on the floor, catching his breath and still shaking. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Uncontrollable tears of fear and terror. He watched Irwin throw the door open and step out into the hallway.

Eren screamed, covering his ears, when he heard Levi’s vicious snarls. He jumped to his feet, running to the doorway. Through his wet lashes, vision blurred from the tears, he made out the scene before him.

“Please, Irwin, don’t hurt him!” Eren shouted. “I’m sorry, Levi! I’m so sorry! But please Irwin, don’t—”

Levi snapped at him and Eren fell back, barely out of reach. There was more commotion, as Levi lunged at Irwin. And even more commotion when the other doors on the hallway opened. Eren heard the light buzzing of wings and a second later, he could see blue fairy dust.

The snarling stopped and something big dropped to the ground. He crawled to the doorway, holding his sore arm, and looked at the collapsed demon Levi lying on the rug. Petra was breathing hard, a bag of something in her hand. Hanji and Mike were both leaning against the wall. Irwin still held his sword, a scratch on his arm.

They all turned to Eren, absolute terror and regret in their eyes. All Eren could do was start to cry, guilt swelling in his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi lived, Eren found out. It had only been a simple sleeping dust Petra used on him. And by the time the sun set, she explained, the effects of his curse would wear off and he would return to “normal”. The dust would also wear off, allowing him to wake up.

With that still on his mind, Eren tended to Irwin’s arm. He had offered to stitch the wound, using proper medical care, and dress it afterwards. It was in the evening when Eren insisted he take another look at it, just to apply fresh bandages.

He managed to drag Irwin to one of the parlor rooms, a bowl of hot water on the table alongside new bandages. Eren dabbed the stitched wound with the water, cleaning it again. The water turned a faint pink from the man’s blood every time Eren dipped the rag into the bowl. Irwin breathed hard, holding in any pained cries.

Eren wiped his eyes. “Thank you again…”

“Hm?”

“For saving me,” Eren said. “Without you…I…I know I would have…”

Irwin smiled gently, patting Eren on the leg. “You don’t have to keep telling me.”

“I-I know. But you still…,” Eren bit his lip, tying the fresh bandage around Iriwn’s muscled arm. He paused, his hands shaking, and Irwin pressed his finger under Eren’s chin. He turned Eren’s face up.

“Eren, it’s fine.”

Eren shuddered all over. He looked away, Irwin’s hand still holding his face up. He didn’t want to look up at him; he didn’t want Irwin to see the color on his cheeks. He was embarrassed and snotty and it was an ugly combination.

There were voices outside the door and Irwin quickly dropped his hand. Levi walked through the opened door, Petra right behind him with a worried look on her face.

“Levi, don’t—”

“What the fuck, Eren!?” Levi shouted.

Eren jumped back, still holding the tourniquet in his hands as if he could hide behind it. He pressed up against the back of the sofa, unable to run anywhere.

“W-What, Levi?”

“Why the fuck would you do that? Why the fuck would you come into my personal quarters without my fucking permission? After I told you not to go up there?”

“I…I…I was returning the cloak,” Eren muttered. “I wanted to see you…”

“You couldn’t have fucking waited until I woke up?! Until I wasn’t a fucking monster?”

Eren flinched. He had been able to withstand Levi’s outbursts and even sass him back. He could brush it off or even laugh at him. But now he was too scared to even look up at him. Now the prince’s harsh voice truly frightened him.

“Sorry…”

“Sorry? Sorry! That’s all you have to fucking say, brat?” Levi shouted, knocking a vase off the table with an angry slap. Eren flinched again, this time leaning against Irwin for protection. Even Petra seemed scared.

“Levi,” Irwin sighed, “Please.”

“You know what, that’s fucking fine,” Levi said, catching Eren’s frightened green eyes again. “Just stay here, Eren. Stay here with him and let him protect you from me. I should have known better than to think you would be any different. You’re just like any other peasant I’ve come across.”

“Levi…,” Eren whined.

“Shut up, brat!” Levi snapped, still loud. “Just…stay out of my sight. But make yourself useful, you little shit. Clean up this fucking castle. It looks like shit.”

“You…you want me to clean the castle?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Clean the fucking castle and do the fucking laundry, too. You’re not going to be a little freeloader. Everyone does something productive around here.”

“F-Fine…,” Eren sighed. “I’ll be your little cleaning slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This marks the end of the "Beauty and the Beast" saga. BUT, mini chapter next and a new fairytale coming up~


	11. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another side chapter, this time a peek into what Mikasa is up to...

It did not take long at all for Mikasa to plot her revenge against the fallen prince of Kingdom Maria. The very prince who bought her brother in exchange for goods. Yes, the “generous” man left Carla Jaeger with medicine and money. And yes, it was proving to be immensely helpful. However, it left Mikasa with a bitter taste that could only be satisfied with the blood of the demon prince on a blade.

So she put her plan into action. Leaving Carla in Armin’s care, she ventured out to the neighboring kingdom of Rose. And she managed to not go alone. The barmaid she worked with, Ymir, travelled with her, claiming that the small town of Shiganshina was too boring.

Together, they ventured through forests and fields until they reached Rose Kingdom its capital of Trost.

It was there that Mikasa sought out the king, himself. And she demanded that she be allowed to join his army. Pixis, however, was uncertain. How could he allow such a young individual into his army? Without proper training at that. But Mikasa was prepared to fight for her position.

“I need to join. Your army is renowned to be the greatest. I have to get stronger, sir,” Mikasa declared.

She had his ear, at least, and the king listened.

“It is my goal to kill the creature that kidnapped my brother from me,” Mikasa said. “And every second wasted, is one more where he could be in pain and suffering.”

So the king budged, touched by her story, and allowed her and Ymir to join his training squad. But it was not enough for Mikasa. She needed to be promoted, and quickly. 

“I’m going to search for the legendary sword,” Mikasa said one evening. “And when I return with it, the king will see that I’m strong enough to be in his royal guard and train with the strongest.”

The king overheard her and approached her curiously. “Mikasa, many men have tried to pull the legendary sword from the stone. But none have succeeded.”

Ymir laughed. “Your highness, that’s because they’re men.”

Pixis laughed, amused and nodded. He patted the girls on their shoulders. “I have complete faith in both of you.”

So Mikasa travelled with Ymir, out into the woods between Rose and Maria, in search of the legendary sword. However, they became lost but not despondent. They only searched harder, only to find a witch instead of the sword.

“What are you looking for?” the blonde witch asked.

“I seek the legendary sword,” Mikasa announced.

So the witch, without asking anymore questions, lead Mikasa and Ymir to the sword that was stuck in the enchanted stone.

“This sword,” the witch, Annie, said, “will only be released to the one it feels is truly worthy of possessing it.”

Without hesitation, without taking a breath or even bracing herself, Mikasa reached for the hilt of the sword. And as Annie said, it slid right out of the stone with ease. She stumbled back, just from the weight of the sword—never shocked that it was released—and held it out to admire her work.

“My next mission,” Mikasa said, “is the death of the prince of Maria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short mini chapter before the next fairytale starts. Sorry for the tiny update but holidays! - But I wanted to get this one posted. Expect some sexual frustrations in the chapters courtesy of Levi and Irwin.


	12. Wash the Windows, Clean the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is instructed to clean the castle. But overhears something about a ball (and Irwin is still intruding)

_Once upon a time, a man married a woman. However, he fell ill and died soon after, leaving his daughter with his new wife and stepdaughters. Jealous of the beautiful girl’s appearance and kindness, the stepmother put her to work, cleaning the castle and treating her as a slave. One day however, the prince of the kingdom announced he would be having a ball to find his new wife. Thrilled, the stepmother dressed up her daughters and left the poor girl at home. Wishing on a star, that she could go to the ball, the beautiful girl was greeted by a fairy who granted her wish. She was rushed to the ball where she danced and danced with the prince. But she was warned, that when the clock struck midnight, the spell would wear off._

_This is not that story._

~~~~~~~~~

The feeling was awful. Absolutely awful.

Eren felt lonelier than he had been in weeks. He still couldn’t understand why Levi was so upset and over that simple secret. It was bound to come out at some point. It was only a matter of time. So why was he so upset?

Eren wanted to ask him personally. He wanted to know just why Levi was being more awful than usual. However, Eren was still terrified. The thought of getting anywhere close to Levi frightened him. And it had nothing to do with the curse itself. Eren feared of Levi’s temper. Of him yelling and getting angry, of him accidentally doing something he would regret.

So Eren stayed quiet and reluctantly accepted his position as the new castle maid.

 

**Day 1.**

Eren became acquainted with the cleaning closet. It was Petra’s duty to show him to the small room. And after all the apologies, she managed to carry on the conversation properly.

“Rags and mops and brooms and buckets…,” she sighed, handing Eren a few rags, stuffed inside a bucket. “Oh Eren…”

“Petra, it’s really alright,” Eren said. “I’m alright.”

“But it’s still unfair. Levi shouldn’t do this to you.”

Eren shrugged to hide the flinch at the sound of Levi’s name. He pulled a rag from the bucket Petra had handed him.

“Where do I get water for this?”

The look on Petra’s face became even sadder than before.

 

**Day 2.**

Eren was given instructions from Mike. He was to start with the first floor of the castle, move to the second once finished and then the third. Which certainly wasn’t hard.

“Levi said he wants the floors scrubbed. In all the rooms. The shelves emptied, cleaned and put back in order. And to wash the windows.”

“There are a lot of windows,” Eren said, dragging around the bucket of water he had filled. Mike shrugged.

“Those are his orders,” he replied.

Eren rolled his eyes and dipped a rag into the water.

“Fine. I’ll take care of it.”

 

**Day 3.**

Eren cleaned the first floor’s floors. He scrubbed, on his hands and knees, the entire night and well into the morning, making sure the marble and wood shined. There was much more than what he had expected. But he was determined to get through the first floor at least. It was his main goal of the evening.

 

**Day 4.**

Eren started cleaning the actual windows on the first floor. And the moment he finished, he hauled his heavy bucket of water up the stairs to clean the second floor. It sloshed all over the carpet, not that he cared much since it would dry just fine.

He cleaned the windows and the floors that weren’t covered in carpet.

Halfway through his day, Irwin snuck up onto the second floor, purely to give him a few slices of banana nut bread, baked by Petra. Eren took it without complaining and curled onto a divan for a break.

“Thanks,” Eren sighed, wiping his hair from his face.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I figured you could use a little energy.”

Eren smiled, to show his gratitude again, and bit into the fresh bread. He sighed. “It’s still warm. It’s so good.”

He happily hummed, taking another bite of the bread as Irwin sat down by his feet on the divan. Irwin hung his head a little.

“Have you seen Levi?”

The question caught Eren off-guard. He swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth, the name making him shudder. He slowly shook his head.

“No…I haven’t…Have you?”

“Of course.”

“Did he…ever…,” Eren bit his lip. Why would Levi ask about him? Levi had no reason to. He had no reason to care.

“He hasn’t said anything to anyone,” Irwin replied. Eren looked up at him and sat up straight. He held the bread close to his chest, leaning forward to better hear Irwin.

“Why was he so upset about me knowing?” Eren asked softly. “About his curse? When everyone in this fucking castle knows?”

A rather thoughtful look came over Irwin’s face. He rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought about the answer. Eren scooted a little closer, desperately awaiting his response. He needed to know. He needed some type of closure. Why was he being punished?

“I think—and I’m not for certain—it was something he wanted to tell you himself. Of course, being around all of us you were bound to find out on your own. But I think because you acknowledged it before he was ready for you to know upset him.”

“But that doesn’t explain why I’m cleaning this fucking castle!—”

Irwin turned, leaning in to face Eren. Eren gasped, suddenly distracted by the now shorter distance between him and Irwin.

“I…I…I…,” Eren mumbled.

“I believe Levi fears you,” Irwin said. “Well, he fears his feelings for you. So in order to prevent them from flourishing, he’s trying to distance himself from you. By any possible way.”

“Oh…,” Eren breathed. He looked back up again, catching Irwin’s gaze. He blushed from the pure intensity of the man’s blue eyes. “But…”

Eren gasped as Irwin placed a hand under his chin, preventing him from looking away again. His lips quivered and the moment Irwin moved in closer, Eren quickly bit them nervously. Irwin pressed his head against Eren’s and Eren was sure he would faint from the close proximity. He swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he tried to hold on to the slices of bread he had been given.

“But?”

“B-But..I…I should clean,” Eren said breathlessly. “Before…I get too tired…”

Irwin smirked and dropped his hand, patting Eren on the knee.

“I won’t keep you then,” he said, getting to his feet. With a smile, he ruffled Eren’s hair and started to walk away. “I’ll see you later.”

“Uh huh…,” Eren nodded, his hands still trying to clasp the bread in his lap. He waited for Irwin to leave the room before exhaling deeply, his body feeling completely numb.

 

**Day 5.**

Eren saved the library for last on the second floor, wanting to enjoy his time cleaning the bookshelves and fireplace (as much as he could enjoy himself, he was still doing meaningless chores). He found stacks of books set out over the table and chairs; the places he used to sit with Levi for hours on end. He sighed, sitting in one of the armchairs and picking up a book.

He flipped through it, looking at the drawn pictures. They weren’t spell books, that he was sure of. He could vaguely make out a few words and they weren’t spells or too foreign.

He truly did miss his reading nights with Levi. Sharing those intimate moments in the early hours of the morning before rushing off to go to sleep. It suddenly started to make sense why Levi would hurry away before dawn. Because that curse struck every morning, as the sun rose.

Eren slid back, holding the book to his chest. He blankly stared ahead, not looking at anything in particular. Not the dirty table or window or even the ashy fireplace. How was it possible to even miss Levi? He knew he should give up on the prince. It was pointless.

The door to the library opened and closed. It snapped Eren from his daze and he sat up straight, closing his eyes. The footsteps were light and airy, a little sporadic. He quickly settled back down, relieved at the light echoing, opposed to the heavy, deliberate steps Irwin would take.

“Eren?”

He looked around and saw Petra walking up to him, her wings flat and leaving a thin trail of dust behind her.

“I just cleaned the floors!” Eren teased, gesturing to the sparkling fairy dust.

Petra gasped and slapped his arm playfully once she was close enough. Eren stuck his tongue out at her.

“I thought you were in here suffering,” she said, sitting on the edge of the table. “You’re fine.”

“Did you bring me a snack?” Eren asked, eyeing the plate she had in her hand. Petra smiled and offered it to him.

“Sandwich today.”

Eren happily took the plate from her and snuggled back into the chair.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. How’s the cleaning going?”

Eren shrugged as he chewed. “Fine, I guess. This is the last room on this floor,” he said through full, puffed cheeks.

“Don’t chew while you talk. You’ll get food everywhere,” Petra sighed, placing a napkin on his lap. Eren picked it up to wipe his mouth.

“You’re like my sister.”

“Is that an awful thing?”

“Not…as much as it sounds. It’s nice. I never thought I would really miss her this much. Or Armin.”

“Have you considered writing them? Or…well…talking and having one of us write the letter for you?”

“What? No!” Eren cried. “Then it’s not private!”

“How about I teach you? Or get Hanji to then?”

“Oh…,” Eren considered, “that’s actually not a bad idea…”

 

**Day 6.**

Eren finally finished the third floor of the castle. He triumphantly threw his mop down, flopping on to the bed. He even cleaned Levi’s room (the prince wasn’t in there of course). He stretched out on the bed, pleased with his work. Closing his eyes, he decided a short nap would do him some good.

He fell asleep briefly before hearing the door to the room open. Followed by a low chuckle. Eren opened his heavy eyes, meeting a pair of bright blues.

He quickly sat up, trying to shake off the light feeling of lingering sleep. Irwin laughed, leaning against the bedpost.

“Sorry,” Eren said. “I just…I…finished and I fell asleep…”

“It’s alright,” Irwin replied.”I only came in here to change shirts.”

Eren’s eyes widened at his comment. Raising an eyebrow he glanced over at Irwin. The man held a different shirt in his hands but had yet to remove his current one. Looking away, Eren nodded and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh…yeah that’s good,” Eren muttered. “There’s no point in wearing a dirty a shirt all day…”

_Flop._

The sight of Irwin’s discarded shirt on the bed quickly caught his attention. Eren dared to gawk at Irwin pull on his fresh shirt, a rosy color coming to his ears and cheeks. Gasping in shock at his own boldness, Eren turned away again.

“Fuck…”

“Hm?” Irwin hummed, scooping up his dirty shirt.

“N-Nothing,” Eren quickly replied.

Irwin shrugged and walked across the room, to put away his shirt. Eren raised his eyes again, catching a better glimpse of the royal guard. Broad shoulders and muscular arms were the only things to register in that quick moment.

“Are you alright? Your face is all red.”

Eren hadn’t noticed that Irwin was staring back at him. Eren shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Eren nervously breathed. He started to fidget as Irwin walked back over to the bed. And he thought he would faint when Irwin actually sat down by him.

Irwin pressed a firm hand to Eren’s head, moving it down to cup his cheek.

“You feel warm.”

“I…I’m okay,” Eren shuddered. “Really.”

“Are you sure?” Irwin asked, slipping his hand into Eren’s hair. He took a gentle grip in the brown locks, resting his other hand dangerously high on Eren’s thigh.

Eren immediately gasped, squirming in Irwin’s hands. His cheeks were on fire by now and his heart was pounding in his head. Irwin was too close. And the feeling was making Eren woozy.

Irwin tilted Eren’s head back, using his messy hair as leverage. He lowered his head and Eren closed his eyes out of nervous fear, still shaking all over as his heart raced. Irwin’s lips brushed against his; not enough to be a real kiss but Eren still caught his scent.

“You should take it easy and get some rest,” Irwin whispered. “You can’t end up getting sick again.”

Eren nodded. Irwin let his hands fall away, pushing himself off the bed. He let Eren crumple into a shivering heap on the pillows.

“Good then,” Irwin said. “I’m sure Levi won’t mind if you retire early then.”

~~~~~~~~~

After escaping Irwin, Eren actually took the man’s advice and made his way to go lie down for a bit. He really was tired, having cleaned the entire castle. He dragged the mop, bucket and washrags down stairs and to the storage closet by the kitchen. He noticed, outside, that it was still dark. So he knew somewhere Levi was still up, lurking around the cold castle.

So he knew he had to be cautious, so he wouldn’t run into—

“But Levi!”

The voice boomed from one of the parlor rooms. Eren was halfway up the stairs when he heard the unfamiliar voice. He paused, straining to listen.

There was a muffled reply, probably from Levi. The door to one of parlors opened, Levi appearing first. He looked annoyed (no, he always looked annoyed) while the man behind him appeared rather frazzled.

“Levi, you just turned twenty. It’s time for you to get out of the castle. Come to my ball. Pixis will also be there, and as royalty it is your duty—”

“I don’t have a duty as a royal to show up to your shitty ball, Dawk,” Levi hissed, turning around to face the man. “I’m fine staying exactly where I am.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Dawk frantically shouted back.

“Levi…”

Levi had his mouth hanging open, his retort coming. But at the sound of Eren’s voice he stopped and turned. Wrinkling his nose, Levi stood up straight, adjusting his shirt even.

“What?” Levi snapped.

“There’s going to be a ball?” Eren said. “You should go. There’s no point in just…staying here all the time. Like he said. Go to it. Have fun. You may as well.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed.

“This kid speaks such truth, Levi,” Dawk said. “Please reconsider and come. You could bring him along too.”

“Tch. He’s a simple servant. He has no place at a fucking ball,” Levi said, pulling away from Dawk and walking toward the stairs. “However…if you’re so interested, take him with you for a while. If I’m going to go to this ball, the ballroom should be sufficiently cleaned. And this shitty brat here knows exactly how to clean.”

Eren clenched his fists, storming down the stairs.

“Now just wait!” Eren shouted, pointing an angry finger in Levi’s direction. “You can’t force me to clean someone else’s castle! That’s not fucking fair at all! I cleaned yours! I deserve a fucking break!”

Levi slapped Eren’s hand from his face. Eren angrily held his own hand, rubbing his red fingers and pressing them protectively to his chest. The hit was harder than he expected. And from the sudden worried look in Levi’s eyes, harder than intended too.

“A-Are you alright?” Levi mumbled. “I didn’t mean…to…”

“I’m fine,” Eren quickly replied, not wanting to listen to the apology. “It doesn’t hurt that much.” Eren pulled further away from Levi, looking back at Dawk with a slight smile. “I don’t mind helping to clean your ballroom. I guess…it would be nice to _finally_ get out of here for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays were looooooong but I'm back! :3 Going to start updating regularly again! I also had a question about the kingdoms. Levi is over Maria. I realize that I originally had him over Rose but I changed it. I will definitely go back and actually change it in the story (instead of making a note about it x3 ) AND I PROMISE THE ERERI WILL COME


	13. Home Is Where His Prince Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the kingdom of Sina, to help make preparations for the ball (more cleaning). But he runs into a spoiled princess and a frog, claiming to be a prince.

Of the three kingdoms, Eren never once thought he would ever get the chance to see Sina. It was the richest of the three kingdoms, heavily guarded and, from the stories, the most beautiful too. And Eren definitely never thought he would be escorted there, along with the king of the realm himself.

Nile Dawk, the king of Sina, was quiet. But his expression spoke for him. He watched Eren like the boy was a thief. And Eren was well aware of his judgmental gaze. It was dodgy and fast; the king was nervous.

Eren was too tired to really care. He kept dozing off, but with each bump he would shake awake. And every time he grunted, Dawk would jerk his head up to watch him. Eren rolled his eyes and curled into his seat, trying to rest a little before arriving at the city.

~~~~~~~~~

It was still dark when Eren awoke to see the tall buildings of the city of Stohess around him. He quickly rubbed his eyes and peered out the carriage window. His eyes widened as dark shadows passed by, but he could still make out the buildings’ designs.

He sighed at the beautiful architecture. The towers were nothing compared to the small cottages of Shiganshina. The buildings of Stohess were brick and mortar instead of wood and straw. The roads were stoned pavement, instead of gravel and dirt. Decorative oil lamps hung from the buildings, instead of flaming posts.

“It’s amazing,” Eren said. Dawk jumped at his soft voice.

“W-What?”

“I said it’s amazing,” Eren repeated. “This. Everything. Your kingdom.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Eren looked away from Dawk and back to the city. He liked admiring the passing buildings more than trying to talk with the king. So he was very sad when the carriage turned to travel up a slight hill, away from the buildings, and come up to a grand castle.

It was nothing like Levi’s castle. Dawk’s castle was white, the tall steeples blue (at least they looked blue to Eren in the night and through the thin layer of snow). There were no looming gargoyles, like Levi’s castle. No dead trees. No rose garden.

Dawk’s castle was a standard castle. The type Eren had seen pictures of in storybooks. The type Armin had read about. It was beautiful, of course. A standard definition of beauty. But it wasn’t flawed, like Levi’s castle.

Its perfection made it ugly and plain. And Eren realized he was already missing Levi’s home.

The carriage stopped and the door opened as the footman appeared. He held the door for Dawk to exit and Eren followed quickly after him. Eren still tried to find some beauty in the castle. In its marble white steps and lazuli doors.

Inside it was just as perfect.

They were greeted by a group of servants, all of them already dressed for bed.

“This boy was sent by Levi,” Dawk announced. “He’ll be helping make preparations for the ball. Find somewhere for him to rest for tonight.”

The servants bowed and said their yes sir’s as Dawk walked away. Eren stood in the hallway, assuming he wasn’t supposed to follow him.

“Boy, this way.”

Eren didn’t respond immediately to “boy” as his name. When he realized the butler was talking to him, he stood attentive. The butler made a face, his curly moustache snaking around on his upper lip. Turning his nose up, the man marched and Eren followed, the other servants walking with him.

“This place is very beautiful,” Eren said with a smile. One of the maids seemed to hiss at his remark.

“Well, yes it is. Everything here is made from the finest material,” the butler bragged. “So I would advise you not to touch any of it. Or get any other ideas.”

Eren caught his disgusted undertone. Apparently he looked more like a thief than he realized.

The butler took him to the servant’s quarters. It was plain, just a few rooms with cots placed in them. Each room had a closet, filled with work clothes. Eren could only assume these rooms were for the lower workers; the butler probably had something nice and a few of the maids probably did too.

Eren didn’t argue. He walked into the small room, telling the butler “thank you” and keeping as much bitterness from his voice as possible. He flopped onto the hard cot and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

The room wasn’t any better than the dungeon Levi had thrown him in. But at least the dungeon was in Levi’s castle.

Again, the thought of Levi’s castle crossed Eren’s mind. It was all he could think about. That stupid castle. With its dark steeples and dark exterior and grey eyes and pale skin and awful attitude.

No, that wasn’t right. He didn’t miss Levi at all. Eren missed the castle. Because he was in a different castle so it was only natural for him to miss the castle he was used to. Not the castle owner. Not the prince. Because missing Levi was silly.

Eren curled into a little ball, keeping the blanket wrapped tight around his body. He thought about his bed; his own warm bed. And his usual warm room. He missed it and he realized that he wasn’t thinking of his belongings in Shiganshina. When he thought of his bed and his room, his mind fluttered right back to the castle.

Surely, he didn’t consider that to be his home now. It was just something temporary.

He thought.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up early the next morning, drawn from sleep by the commotion in the hallway. He dressed and washed up, meeting with the other maids and servants as they jumped in a line. Eren followed them, taking his spot at the back.

The butler from the previous night met with them, giving everyone a bit of a pep talk before sending them off on their daily duties. Eren stood behind, waiting for his instructions. With the same look of disgust on his face, the butler approached Eren.

“Follow me. I will show you to the cleaning closet as well as the ballroom. And try not to touch anything.”

And by touch, the man meant steal.

He walked, gesturing for Eren to follow. And Eren did follow, though he was still wondering just why everyone thought he was a thief.

The butler showed Eren the utility closet (one very similar to the one Levi owned) and then to the grand ballroom. Eren was astounded by its size. It was nearly twice as large as the one in Levi’s castle, with an even bigger chandelier hanging overhead. There was no design on the marble floor, though there was a large set of glass doors at the back, leading to a terrace.

The butler left Eren to his cleaning duties soon after. Eren was thankful that the man was gone. He could actually work in peace.

He filled a bucket of water and grabbed a mop. He started at the back of the room, washing the floor and making sure it was spotless. He didn’t even leave streaks. He didn’t want to have to do his job twice, after all.

While at the back, he peered through the glass doors. Beyond the terrace he could see a courtyard. It was covered in melting snow but he knew it must be beautiful. Sighing, Eren kept cleaning, reaching every side of the room.

He made the floor sparkle.

He was almost finished when he heard soft laughter and the clicking of heels. He turned to see a woman, one not much older than himself, prancing toward him. Eren paused with his mop to stand up straight and acknowledge her.

Eren may be illiterate, but he certainly knew the woman had some sort of status, judging by her clothes and the smirk on her face.

“New cleaning boy?” she sang, looking him over.

“Temporarily employed, miss,” Eren said firmly, trying his best to sound professional. The girl flipped back her short, honey blonde hair.

“Oh, so what is our castle not good enough for you?” she went on. “Is that why you’re temporary help?”

“N-No ma’am! The castle is beautiful. I just work for—”

“You had better keep your filthy, peasant paws off our valuables!”

“Why the hell is everyone assuming I want your fucking stuff?! I don’t!”

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice. Or maybe it was the sloshing of water. Or maybe it was even when he waved his hand around, perhaps too fast for the girl’s taste. But she screamed, as if under attack, and kept screaming until footsteps were heard.

Dawk appeared first, followed by the butler. He ran up to them, grabbing the girl as crocodile tears rolled down her face.

“What happened, Hitch?” he cried, shaking her a little. “What did this peasant boy do?”

The girl, Hitch, kept up the act.

“He was just awful! I tried being nice to him to welcome him here and he just…AHH! He was yelling and throwing a fit and threatening me!”

Dawk raised his eyes to Eren viciously.

“How dare you?!”

“I didn’t do shit!”

“My dress! My dress, look at it!” Hitch whined, holding up the ends of her dress, showing the splotches of splashed water to Dawk. “He ruined it, uncle, it’s RUINED.”

Eren gripped his mop tighter. He wanted to whack Hitch over the head with it, but he was sure that would cause even more trouble.

“Sir. I had no reason to ruin her dress,” Eren said, as calmly as he could. “She instigated—”

“My niece would never!” Dawk shouted, still coddling the girl. He turned to his butler. “See that this…thing has a carriage as soon as possible. This was an awful idea of Levi’s. He can have back his lapdog.”

Eren took a deep breath, shoving the mop into the bucket and splashing as much water as he could. Hitch squealed as more dirty water stained her dress. Eren didn’t bother to acknowledge her this time. He had a floor to finish cleaning.

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he had finished, Eren cleaned his equipment and went to put it away. He did it all with a firm, angry face that kept everyone far away. It was better this was, that was certain. He didn’t want to be anywhere near anyone. Especially the people of the Sina castle.

He threw the mop into the corner with the other mops and brooms. And as he threw down the bucket, a sudden movement on the shelf caught his eye. He gasped as a frog jumped from the shelf, latching on to his shirt.

“What the hell!?”

“Shh!” The frog cried.

Eren stared down at the frog as it croaked, its neck bulging above the small cravat it wore.

“Did you just…?”

“Yes.”

Eren’s eyes widened. The frog croaked again.

“You have to help me. I’m a prince. A real prince. Sort of. And to turn back into a human I have to kiss a princess. A real princess. And the princess here is crazy and a brat and—”

The frog’s desperate words started to run together. He bit his long tongue, crying out in pain and croaking again. This time, he knocked himself right off Eren’s shirt and onto the floor.

Eren tried not to laugh. He bent down and scooped the frog up.

“Are you alright?”

“Just fine…”

“Why don’t you just leave? Through a window?”

“The city is too big,” the frog prince said, rubbing his head. “I fear I would get lost.”

Eren adjusted the frog’s little cravat with a smile. “That makes sense. I don’t mind taking you home with me. Just know that the prince I live with is a total asshole. But he’s better than a bratty princess.”

“Anything is fine.”

“I’m Eren, by the way.”

“Ah, Eren, you are now officially under the royal service of Prince Auruo Bossard, and it is an honor—”

The frog prince bit his tongue once again, Eren dropping him in shock.

~~~~~~~~~

With Auruo carefully tucked into his pocket, Eren made his way down to the servants’ quarters to retrieve the rest of his belongings. Not that there were that many; just his regular clothes. He was thankful to get out of the horrendous cleaning uniform he had to wear.

After he changed, Auruo climbed back into his pocket and Eren happily found his way back to the front of the castle, without the help of Dawk or the butler. And to his despair, waiting at the front door, was Hitch.

And in a new dress, of course.

“Your highness,” Eren greeted with a mocking bow. Hitch giggled, obviously pleased.

“I got you kicked out pretty fast. That’s a new record,” she hummed.

“What the hell did I do to you?” Eren angrily asked.

“Nothing,” Hitch replied. “I just knew I could get away with it.”

“Seriously? It’s a game to you? You know, some people probably come to work here and actually need a job. And you get them fired for kicks?”

“What’s it to me? I don’t care, it’s not my problem that they can’t handle it,” she said with a shrug.

Eren felt disgusted. Truly disgusted. He could see why Auruo didn’t want to kiss her.

“You’re just a spoiled bitch,” Eren snapped, pushing on the door.

“How dare you, you peasant?!” Hitch cried, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“Call me whatever the fuck you want,” Eren said. “I never have to see you again.”

“That’s what you think!” Hitch screamed as he walked down the stairs. “I never forget a face! I’ll find you again, peasant!”

Eren ignored her, opening the door to the coach himself. “To Kingdom Maria. Levi’s castle.”

 _Because that’s home_ , Eren thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My need for frog "prince"!Auruo was greater than air.
> 
> And sorry for the lack of Levi (and Irwin for you Eruren shippers) in this chapter. BUT our dashing love interests are returning for the next chapters.


	14. Bibbidi Bobbidi Don't Blow It Up Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets home and after a poor attempt at getting Levi's attention, he decides to do some stupid stuff. But when the night of the ball comes, he can't help but wish he could attend. Luckily, he has two fairy (well, fairy and witch) godmothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Eruren in this. Warning.  
> I also apparently didn't post this when it was supposed to go up. Which was a week ago. @___@ And I am terribly sorry.

Eren jumped out of the carriage and ran up to the doors of the castle, while the carriage was still moving. He was ready to be back in the familiar, dank castle. He was ready to see—

Levi stood in the entrance way, looking exceptionally ill. Eren let the doors close behind him, shutting out the cold air as he walked inside. He held his hands to his pounding chest, his eyes on Levi, his lips dry and quivering.

Eren took a step forward and he smiled a little.

“L-Levi…”

“You’re back soon,” Levi deadpanned. “What the fuck happened?”

Eren stopped, dropping his head. “I…”

“You what? What did you do?”

“I was obviously sent back!” Eren shouted. “I couldn’t handle how stuck up they were! And that…princess thought I was some criminal. She was awful and decided she would try bullying me. I didn’t put up with her shit.”

Levi groaned, his voice weak. There were dark circles under his heavy eyes; darker than Eren had seen them in a long time. His hair was a mess and he was deathly pale. The prince was in shambles, but that did nothing to stunt his attitude.

“Fuck, you’re such a brat,” Levi sighed, rubbing his head. “I can’t believe this. You insulted the princess?”

“She insulted me first!”

Their echoed arguing soon drew attention. Hanji was at the top of the stairs, kneeling down and peeking around the stairway railing as if she could not be seen. The small army of rats ran around in front of her, her pointed hat in clear view and Moblit, her cat, sat on the marble railing above her.

Perfectly hidden.

Petra, Irwin and Mike were in clear view and not trying to hide. The three of them stood along the railing, watching in slight horror.

Eren caught sight of them. Furious, he stomped his foot at Levi and turned to face them. He forced a smile and clasped his hands happily before running.

“Irwin!” Eren cried out, making sure Levi could hear more than Irwin himself. “I missed you!”

Petra gasped. Hanji jumped to her feet, one of her rats flying across the carpet because it had been clinging to her shirt. Mike raised his eyebrows at Irwin and Irwin spluttered as Eren threw his arms around him.

Levi, however, never looked around.

“I know it was only for a little while, but I really did miss you!” Eren continued, his voice carrying through the entrance hall. Petra looked to Hanji who was still trying to make sense of everything.

“Ah…I’m honored, Eren,” Irwin muttered.

Eren didn’t care if Irwin was uncomfortable. He didn’t care how shocked Hanji and Petra were. And he didn’t care how speechless Mike was. He didn’t even care that he had to play up his innocence and make his big eyes as sparkly as possible. It hurt, but he wanted to make a point. He wanted Levi to know how offended and how hurt he was.

“Hanji,” Levi snapped. “I need my tea. I feel like shit. Fix it for me.” Levi wrapped his arms around himself, walking toward one of the parlor doors. He still didn’t raise his head.

Hanji saluted, grabbing her broom that was floating nearby. “Yessir!”

She hopped on her broom and glanced back to Petra, who was still horrified by Eren’s sudden clinging on Irwin. The witch floated to the bottom floor, flying in after Levi.

Eren sighed to himself, resting his head against Irwin’s chest. Levi was bothered, that was for sure. But Eren wondered if he ever looked back. If Levi cared enough to see him.

The prince never looked back. Instead Levi waited until he was safely behind the door of his parlor room to sink to the floor and let Hanji help him to the armchair.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren sat on the floor in his room, his knees pulled to his chest and his head rested on his arms. He cried softly, trying his hardest not to be too loud. He didn’t want to draw any attention. And he was tired; he wanted to sleep but his schedule was all backwards again.

Auruo sat in front of him, patting Eren’s foot with a clammy hand.

“You shouldn’t be so sad, Eren,” Auruo said. “You know, that brat princess always talked about Levi and getting married to him. They’ll probably end up together and they’ll move far away so you’ll never have to see them again. That would be nice, of course, right?”

Eren wailed. The mere thought of that awful woman being anywhere near Levi made him sick. More tears streamed down his face at Auruo’s words. The frog croaked softly, shrinking back. He decided to stay quiet after that.

There was a knock at his door and Eren didn’t look up. “C-Come in…”

The door creaked open and Petra walked in, looking around.

“Eren? Oh, Eren,” she gasped, closing the door and walking over to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Eren fell against her, still hiding his tearful face. “Shh…shh…Eren, what happened?”

“I don’t know…I don’t know why…I just…I wanted him to actually feel something, Petra. I wanted him to actually welcome me back and treat me like I mean something…but…”

Petra stroked his hair as he spoke, humming softly. Eren sniffled.

“It’s silly. He’s a prince and he’s heartless and there’s no point…”

“Eren, you shouldn’t say that. You know how Levi has that…awful, tough exterior. He’ll melt. Eventually.”

“Heh…I wish…”

Auruo croaked and jumped on to Eren’s knee. Petra raised an eyebrow.

“What is—”

“I hate to interrupt, but Eren, who is this magnificent—”

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Petra screamed, slapping the frog away. Auruo flew across the room, biting his tongue as he hit the armoire. Eren gasped, wiping his eyes and rushing to Auruo’s side.

“Petra!”

“WHY DOES IT TALK?! IT’S A FROG!”

“I am a prince!” Auruo shouted as Eren scooped him up. Eren walked back to Petra, lowering his hands so she could see the frog prince. “And, milady, because I am such a generous prince, I will allow you to kiss me—”

Petra slapped him away again, wiping her hand on her dress.

“Eren, it’s awful. Why does he talk?”

“He’s cursed,” Eren said. “Like…L-Lev…”

“Moblit,” Petra quickly said. “Like Moblit, right?”

Eren nodded. “Like…Moblit…”

“I thought Levi—” Auruo started, only to get shot down with a hard glare from Petra. Eren’s eyes swelled up again and he started to howl miserably at the mention of Levi’s name.

~~~~~~~~~

The end of the week came quickly, and with it the night of the ball. The sky was crystal clear. The stars were out. The air was fresh. Everything felt perfect.

And God, Levi looked perfect.

Eren swept the entrance hall (now out of habit), watching Levi walk down the stairs. He was draped in all black with dazzling silver accents. His boots were shiny black, clicking against the marble. He wore gloves with the same glossy sheen. His military shirt had a faint, swirling design on it that could be seen when the light hit him just right. His pants were a dark grey and his cravat silver, adorned with an onyx broach. Silver epaulettes held on a short black cape, lined with silver, and a silver aiguillette finished off the uniform.

At the end of the stairs, Hanji held out a large cloak. Thick black fur lined the collar and the rest of it just fell beautifully over Levi’s body when he put it on. Next to Hanji stood Petra, holding out a mask that he took once the cloak was fastened. The mask, from what Eren could see, was black with faint silver markings and black feathers on the side.

Levi turned and walked across the hall. Eren looked down and continued sweeping, trying to keep his eyes on his broom.

But Levi stopped.

“Oi, Eren.”

Eren looked up at him and stood up straight. Levi tugged off his glove and reached up, wiping away a splotch of dirt on Eren’s cheek with an icy thumb.

“You don’t have to keep cleaning,” Levi said. “Take the night off. Go relax. You have my permission.”

“Thank you, sir…”

Levi pulled his glove on and without another word he walked out. Once the doors were closed, Eren tightened his grip on his broom. He didn’t want to cry over Levi again. He needed a distraction. Anything to get his mind off Levi running off to a ball.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren slipped quietly into Irwin’s room and found the man lounging back on his bed, a book in his hand. Irwin raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at Eren’s sudden presence.

“Yes?”

Eren whimpered and swallowed, worry all over his face. But he managed to smile and to gain control over his legs again. He walked over to Irwin’s bed and leaned against the bed post.

“I was just…want company? I mean…do you want company? In here?”

Irwin lowered down his book and Eren shuddered. He was starting to feel a little numb.

“Come here.”

The command was simple. Biting his lip, Eren slipped onto the bed. He crawled over to Irwin, on all fours. But once he was close enough, he just stared at the man, unsure of what to do. Should he sit on his lap? Did people even like that? Was he too heavy? Sure not for Irwin…

Irwin tugged Eren close and Eren went a little limp. He had no idea what Irwin was trying to do, so he let the blonde pose him however he wanted. Eren ended up sitting on Irwin’s lap, straddling the man’s broad waist. His shaking hands rested on Irwin’s shoulders and he kept his eyes lowered, staring at Irwin’s chest. He let his hands creep close to Irwin’s hair; it was soft but it wasn’t…

No, he couldn’t think about the prince right now.

“Eren,” Irwin said, rubbing circles into Eren’s waist, his calloused thumbs under the thin shirt. Eren jumped at his name and raised his green eyes to meet Irwin’s blue ones. “Have you ever been kissed?”

Eren shifted uncomfortably and nodded. “Yeah…once or twice…”

“Did you feel anything when you were kissed? Butterflies maybe? Or did your stomach get really funny?”

Eren shrugged. “Not…not really…”

“Kiss me, Eren.”

Red bloomed across Eren’s cheeks. He mumbled excuses but Irwin pulled him closer. Gasping like a fish, Eren held himself just above Irwin’s lips.

“Well?”

Irwin’s blue eyes were bearing down on him. The man’s thumbs were rubbing firmer circles on his waist. Everything about Irwin frightened Eren and he wondered, briefly, if he had made a mistake by sneaking in the room.

Swallowing hard, Eren closed his eyes and let himself fall forward, pressing his lips to Irwin’s. The man was a better kisser than Jean had ever been, but there were still no butterflies. Eren felt nervous, but he knew that feeling. Nothing was out of the ordinary or weird or different, save for the bit of tongue Irwin slipped in.

Eren pulled away first, panting heavily, a look of confusion on his face. Irwin smiled gently and ruffled his hair.

“A true love’s kiss is powerful,” Irwin said. “And when it happens, you won’t have to question if it did. You’ll know. It’ll feel like a spark, Eren.”

“Huh…?”

Irwin pressed a hand to Eren’s cheek.

“We’re not meant to be.”

“But—”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Of course, I’ll envy whoever shares that sparking kiss with you. You’re easy on the eyes.”

Eren flushed and looked away. He covered his face with his hands as Irwin laughed. He was embarrassed and felt silly, but at least for that moment he wasn’t thinking about Levi.

~~~~~~~~~

There was no point in staying in Irwin’s room. Eren realized it really wasn’t his place. And it really wasn’t what he wanted either. He shuffled down the hall, deciding he could at least go sit in the library (alone) for the night.

He walked by a window, catching a glimpse of the rising moon. It was stunning. Truly stunning. The night was beautiful and perfect.

And he was stuck in the castle.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly. “I only wish…”

“What was that?!”

Eren jumped, spinning around. He backed into the window, trying to catch his breath as he stared at Hanji floating above him. She grinned big and leaned in closer.

“What!?”

“What did you say?”

“I said nothing!”

“You were wishing…?”

“It…it doesn’t matter,” Eren said, still breathing hard.

“But—”

“Hanji, please…there’s no point…” Eren lowered his head and hurried by her. But he didn’t get far. He bumped right in to Petra, who fluttered her wings in shock. “Oh…”

“Eren!”

“Eren won’t talk about wanting to go to the ball. And Petra you know he wants to go!” Hanji spat. Eren’s face went red.

“I do not!” Eren shouted. “It’s really not that big of a deal!”

Petra huffed and cupped his face, firmly squeezing his cheeks together. She made his lips purse like a fish.

“Eren Jaeger, you listen to me right now, what do you want?”

Eren mumbled in her hands and she shook his head.

“Eren!”

“He can’t talk!” Hanji cried. “His cheeks are too squished!”

Petra gasped and let him go. “Oh! I’m sorry, Eren. But really…what do you want to do? If you could do anything?”

“Does it even matter?” Eren groaned. Hanji slapped him on the back as Petra pinched his nose.

“YES!” The two of them shouted together.

“I would go to the ball, of course!” Eren shouted. “And I wouldn’t go just because Levi is there. I genuinely want to go. I’ve never been to a ball, so I want to go. And I want to get dressed up because I’ve never actually dressed up before. I would be terrified though. I can’t dance very well. I’m not fucking regal and my manners are a little bad. But yes, I want to go.”

Petra warmly smiled at him; Hanji’s smile was maniacal.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Petra said.

She took Eren’s hand and gave him a tug. Hanji pushed from behind. He had no choice and no way to escape. He was forced down the stairs and to the entrance way. He almost tripped multiple times, from being pulled too fast or pushed too hard, but the two women never stopped.

Petra let him go once they were at the castle’s tall entrance doors. She pushed them open and ran outside, disappearing into the dark.

“What the hell?” Eren gasped. “It’s cold!”

“Shush!” Hanji sang, pushing him outside.

Eren stumbled, catching himself on the railing of the stairs. Petra spun around, her dress rippling at her feet. She clasped her hands in delight, practically sparkling in excitement.

Hanji crept out behind him, rubbing her hands and not to get warm. She had a plan, it was obvious on her face. And she was ready to put it into action.

Eren swallowed.

“First, you need a carriage,” Hanji said, holding up a massive bag.

“Where did that come from?” he muttered, watching her walk to the courtyard.

“Hush, Eren, don’t ask questions,” Petra hummed, skipping after Hanji.

The witch reached in her bag and produced a pumpkin. A bright orange pumpkin.

“Why not a regular carriage?” Eren asked.

“Levi took the nice one,” Petra sighed. “And we can’t have you going to a ball in a shabby carriage!”

Eren shrugged, unable to form an argument. To him, all the carriages looked the same. But he figured Hanji and Petra (more so Petra) had been to enough balls to know the difference in carriages. He walked to the edge of the stairs, waiting for Hanji to do whatever she was going to do with the pumpkin.

The witch waved her fingers and muttered something over the pumpkin. She set it on the ground and they waited. Petra bounced happily, clasping her hands. Eren snuck a little closer to the pumpkin, watching as a magic dust started to surround it.

The pumpkin glowed, orange turning to a faint gold. Slowly, it started to grow. Eren’s eyes widened in awe as—

_POP._

The pumpkin exploded. Eren flinched, Petra yelped and Hanji just rubbed the back of her head, laughing.

“Hanji!” Petra screeched.

“Sorry, sorry!” Hanji cried, digging into her bag again. “I overshot the growing thing. But now I know!”

Eren picked pumpkin residue off his shirt as Hanji repeated the spell. The pumpkin did the same thing; sparkling dust, glowing and growing. Only this time it didn’t pop into a mushy mess. The pumpkin grew and transformed into a sparkling white carriage with gold accents.

“Wow…,” Eren muttered, walking up to it. He reached out but he quickly drew his hand back, daring not to touch the pristine carriage. He turned, his eyes wide. “Wow…Hanji…”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m damn good.”

“This obviously needs horses now,” Petra said, walking up to Hanji. She held out her hands. “Hanji, let me see your rats.”

“M-My familiars?!” Hanji cried. “B-But…”

“Hanji!”

The witch pouted and tugged her hat off her head. Her six mice crawled over each other in the actual hat. Petra bit her lip and reached in, grabbing one of the mice. She threw it out of the hat and Hanji screamed in horror.

However, as the rat flew through the air, golden fairy dust surrounded it. The mouse grew, its limbs extending, its hair changing from black to white. By the time it reached the ground, it was floating to its feet. Rather, its hooves.

The first rat had become a prancing horse.

Eren clapped. Hanji squealed a little, half in excitement and half in horror. Petra smirked and repeated the process, turning another four rats into beautiful, white horses to match the carriage. She held up the last rat and instead of throwing it toward the other horses, she threw it to the carriage. The transformation was quicker and instead of a horse this time, the rat turned into a human.

And actual human. He squeaked and touched his face, apparently confused.

“My precious Bean!” Hanji cried, running over to the now-human rat. She ended up chasing him around.

Eren watched everything in awe. Speechless awe. It was really happening. All this magic was real and it was all in front of him. It was all for him…

“Oh, Petra!” Hanji said, walking close after she left Bean to the horses. “Eren can’t go like that, can he?”

“Definitely, not,” Petra agreed. “He needs something…”

Hanji snapped her fingers. With a quick wave of her hand, before Petra could finish her thought, the witch worked her magic. A spark flew at Eren, circling his head as glittering magic fell around him. His shirt turned from the ragged pullover to a sparkling, long sleeved top; silky white, gold threaded through it to form faint designs along the chest. His brown pants turned to slacks in a faint shade of gold. His costume was completed with a white cape, matching gloves and high brown boots.

The starry magic faded and Eren looked down at his clothes.

“This…I…”

“You look so nice, Eren,” Petra said as he spun around, testing the cape. “And thank you, Hanji, for not making Eren explode like the pumpkin.”

Eren stopped spinning. He stared, horrified, at Hanji. But she waved the comment off with a pleased laugh.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” she said.

Petra scorned her with her eyes but Hanji just continued laughing. Eren ran up to them, grabbing their hands.

“Both of you, thank you so much,” he said. “For all of this.”

The two women stopped their scorn and giggling to look back at him. They both smiled and squeezed his hands.

“Of course, Eren,” Hanji said.

“You deserve it. After…well after everything,” Petra said. She held up a hand. “One thing though, our magic is limited. And it will wear off. You have at least five hours so…just try to be back by midnight?”

“By midnight,” Eren repeated, nodding. “I can do that.”

Hanji clapped and threw her arms around his neck. “Wonderful! Now you have to get going! You can’t waste anymore time here!”

She let go and started to drag him to the carriage, but Petra caught his hand.

“Wait!” she cried. The fairy waved her hand and a white cloak appeared, adorned with a feathered collar. It fell over Eren’s shoulders. “You’ll catch a cold!”

Eren pulled at the cloak. It was heavy and warm and the feathers were all soft to the touch. Gold was embedded in the feathery strands.

“And this,” Petra added with another quick flick of her wrist. Eren craned his neck and saw, in her hands, a dazzling glass mask. Hanji ran over to her and tapped a finger to the delicate thing, two gold ribbons appearing at the edges of the mask.

Eren walked over and allowed Petra to tie the mask on, while Hanji held it to his face. He did a final spin and the two women nodded, pleased with their work.

“I think he’s ready,” Hanji said.

“I think so, too,” Petra agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the Eruren adventures. And the next chapter is totally going to be a ballroom scene. Expect some dancing.  
> I also know nothing about glass and I'm sure a glass mask is a little dangerous BUT there had to be a glass something in this!  
> And the title is very much so Disney-based


	15. The Stroke of Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren attends that ball. Nothing more needs to be said about this.

The ball was boring. At least to Levi. It lost its luster after the first half hour he was there. The masks did nothing to hold his interest. Everyone looked the same. Everyone was the same. Boring and mundane. 

And no matter where he went, a flock of young suitors were right at his heels. No matter what he wore and no matter how well hidden his face was, he could do nothing about his height or noticeable haircut. It was an identifying mark for every young woman because even despite his curse, Levi was still a prince.

And marrying the prince meant a life of luxury.

However, Levi played his part. He danced when he was asked. And he even did his proper duty and asked a lady or two to dance. It was normal protocol, especially for an unmarried prince. A young, unmarried prince who had become the target of a certain princess.

Levi was no fool. At the end of the night, he would have a final dance with a chosen partner. It would be a spotlight dance and the position of his partner was one coveted by everyone at that ball. Hitch was no exception. 

She stayed close to him, chatting with him as much as she could. Levi went along with it, listening to her talk about whatever she wanted. 

Levi calmly sipped his champagne, nodding his head to whatever the princess said. He was off chasing a pair of green eyes in his mind, after all.

But no, if he was seeing green eyes in his thoughts, why were those same eyes….

“I’m sorry,” Levi interrupted, shaking his head. He stared at his glass of champagne for a brief moment and looked back up. At the top of the stairs was a perfect sight. 

A truly beautiful young boy, dressed in all white. And from where Levi stood, he could see the dazzling green eyes from under messy brown hair and a sparkling mask. 

Nothing felt real. It was all a dream, Levi was sure. No one could ever look so splendidly perfect. Levi was thankful for the stupid mask he wore because it covered most of his face and hid most of the red that had crept onto his cheeks. 

The world had stopped, except for his pounding heart. And all that suddenly mattered was his green eyed-angel.

“Levi?” Hitch asked again.

Levi nodded, holding his champagne out to her. Hitch took the glass, confused. She tried to get Levi’s attention again, but the prince was enchanted. He mumbled inaudible words as he walked passed her, making his way to the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was unsure of where to go. Everything was bright and sparkling. That was the best way he could describe the ballroom. The chandelier overhead gave off enough light to be nearly blinding. The dresses and suits and masks all seemed to glitter, especially with the light bouncing with every movement. 

He clung to the stair railing as he walked, scanning the ballroom for the food. He was sure there would have to be some decadent sweets somewhere…

“Oh, excuse me,” Eren said, bumping in to a young woman as he walked. 

“It’s quite alright, dear,” she replied. “Oh…!”

“Hm?”

Before Eren could stop it, he was dragged on to the dance floor. He was spun around and around and he was dancing, he was actually dancing. And as that dance ended, he was grabbed again and kept on the ballroom dance floor. He was never given a chance to find any cake or have a glass of champagne. He had become the sudden ballroom doll that everyone had to have a turn to dance with.

As much fun as it was, and as nice as the attention was, Eren couldn’t help but notice a looming sort of shadow in the ecstatic crowd. There were no smiles or excitement in the man’s eyes. Even while he spun, Eren could clearly see that. And when the moment came, when he paused to bow to the lady he danced with, he let his eyes trail up to the man dressed in black.

He recognized the cold grey eyes once he stopped. Before anything else, before the shaved hair or the height or even the costume, Eren saw the eyes. And those eyes were too unmistakable. 

Levi was watching him like a hawk watches a mouse. 

Eren looked away as Levi cut through the crowd, making his way across the dance floor. Eren turned and started to walk as fast as he could. He didn’t want to face Levi yet. He wasn’t ready. What if Levi knew it was him? Would he be in trouble? Was Levi upset? Eren knew he wasn’t supposed to be there…

The music had stopped. It caught everyone’s attention, but Eren was still moving erratically. He stumbled and fell, slapping against the marble floor. He groaned as those closest to him stared him down; everyone else had turned their attention to Nile, who stood at the front of the crowd. By him was an older man with a tall glass of champagne in his hand, and on Nile’s other side stood a rather huffy Levi.

Eren got to his feet but kept his head lowered. He listened to the girls next to him and their excited whispering.

“Who do you think he’ll choose?”

“Who did he dance with the most?”

Eren raised his eyebrows in confusion. Who would dance what…?

“As it is customary,” Nile said, “at every ball for the available princes to choose a partner to lead the night’s final set of dances. At one time, it was Pixis and I, along with Levi’s father. And now, well…”

Nile only smiled and nodded to Levi.

“Though not always required, usually it is a dance with a princess,” Nile continued, “but it is the prince’s decision.”

The hint had been dropped and there was a soft mutter that filled the room. The honey-blonde girl in front of Eren clasped her hands, as if that comment was meant for her. It didn’t take Eren long to recognize her voice and put it together with her hair color.

Surely, Levi wouldn’t choose Hitch of all people to dance with. In front of everyone. Then again, it was Levi. He had an appearance to uphold and there were rules…

But it was Levi. And Levi rarely cared about any of that.

Levi cleared his throat, however, adjusting his black mask. He quickly scanned the crowd. And then he walked. And fast.

Eren watched Levi hastily make his way across the ballroom and he—

Levi was getting closer. Really close. He was…he was going to pick her. And she knew it. Hitch was practically bouncing happily on her heels. The other girls were rolling their eyes.

“Excuse me,” Levi said. 

Hitch clapped her hands and curtsied, knocking in to Eren. Eren was rolling his eyes when he felt a little tug on his hand. 

His body went numb. It wasn’t possible. 

He looked back at Levi and the prince was taking a slow step back. And somehow Eren was moving with him. But how, was it even a possibility? Levi was asking Hitch to dance. She was the princess.

But Levi wasn’t asking her. He was Levi’s choice.

“Would you honor me with this dance?” Levi breathed the customary words on a soft tongue. 

Eren looked around, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He was standing where everyone could see. Hitch was behind him, still in the crowd and completely horrified and humiliated. The other girls were all smiling big; pleased that Hitch hadn’t been chosen. The older guests were whispering, criticizing and judging with their eyes. Nile looked confused; Pixis looked…possibly drunk.

And then there was Levi. The prince. His eyes were earnest. His lips were thinned. He was still holding Eren’s hand and Eren could feel him shaking. Levi could have passed for furious, but there was a light flush of pink on his cheeks and Eren knew, from that beautiful color, that the prince was nervous.

“I…I…yes,” Eren said, nodding. “I…dance. I can dance. I’ll dance with you.”

There was a faint smile on Levi’s lips—and he looked so perfect, Eren thought he would melt on the spot. That smile was warm and it was happy, though the prince tried to hide it. It was genuine. And that genuine smile made Eren smile even bigger. He dared to squeeze Levi’s hand and he was lead out to the middle of the floor.

Levi guided Eren’s hand to his shoulder and he let his other one fall to Eren’s waist. Eren shuddered as he was pulled closer. Levi took his other hand and there was suddenly music. Lots of music. And they were moving, too. Around in a circle, the crowd became a stupid blur in the background. Everything else was forgotten because everything became Levi.

Eren let himself get lost in Levi’s eyes and he smiled, content. This was where he was supposed to be. Not with anyone else. Not home, at the castle, in his bed or sitting alone in the library with a book he couldn’t read. Right where he was, in Levi’s arms, was where he was meant to be. And it didn’t just have to be on the ballroom floor, it could be anywhere. As long as that anywhere included Levi.

He leaned in, daring to close his eyes, and Levi turned his face, just enough so that Eren came in contact with black hair. It was a silent rejection but Eren couldn’t feel bad. He felt too right to feel broken.

It was only when a man bumped into his back that Eren realized they weren’t alone. That they were somewhere and that there were other people. Everyone was dancing again. The lights had been dimmed, casting a romantic glow to the ballroom. 

They stopped moving, even though the music continued, and Levi rested his other hand on Eren’s waist. Eren swallowed, placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders.

“I apologize for cutting this dance short,” Levi whispered. “I think I need to get some air. I feel…breathless.”

“Y-Yes of course, sir.”

“Would you accompany me? Please?”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. He nodded without thinking and Levi slipped back. He took Eren’s hand again and lead him through the slow dancing crowd. Eren bit his lip and experimentally intertwined their fingers. He was rewarded with a little squeeze from Levi’s hand.

The two stopped to grab their coats before walking outside, though now not hand-in-hand. Putting on their coats required them to part and Eren couldn’t think of a sneaky way to grab Levi’s hand without being too bold. The walk to castle courtyard wasn’t a long one however.

Eren admired the stone courtyard and the shrubs waiting to bloom. He was sure it had to be beautiful when it wasn’t cold out. 

He followed Levi to a stone bench and he sat down. Levi settled down by him without a word. Their only light came from the moon overhead but the silver light was all they needed.

“Thank you,” Eren softly said, “for…asking me to dance…”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well…shouldn’t you have asked a princess?”

“Probably,” Levi shrugged. “But I found that I shouldn’t make others happy. I shouldn’t do it because they expect me to. I need to make myself happy.”

“That—”

“Sounds selfish.”

Eren shivered at the sudden bitterness in Levi’s throat. He shook his head.

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Eren whispered. “At all.”

Levi folded his arms and tapped his gloved fingers. Eren gripped at his knees, anchoring himself to stop shaking. He licked his lips—catching Levi’s attention—before speaking again.

“I was going to agree,” Eren said. “With what you said. You can’t waste your time trying to please everyone. Because someone is always going to be upset with your decisions. So you have to do what makes you…happy…And sometimes that means breaking rules and not doing what people expect you to do. But if you’re really happy and if you’re doing it for you and you’re not hurting anyone then…why not?”

Eren looked away from his white knuckles, to look back at Levi. There was a look of intrigue on the prince’s face. His eyes had softened at Eren’s words and there was a glint of enchantment that had come over them. 

Levi leaned over, just a little. Eren felt his breath on his cheek and the feeling was nostalgic of being so happy and so content.

“Is that why you’re here?” Levi breathed. “Even though you knew it would go against my rules, you still came here, Eren, why…?”

Eren closed his eyes, letting his head rest against Levi’s. He nuzzled the prince, loving the scent of lavender that invaded his senses.

“Levi…I—LEVI!”

Eren shot up straight, covering his face with his hands. He jumped to his feet as if he could magically escape.

“How…how did you know!?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You stupid brat, do you take me for a fool? It was obvious.”

“N-No!” Eren cried. “It can’t be! It’s a masquerade ball, you can’t know who I am!”

Levi got to his feet, brushing himself off. He slinked over to Eren, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s wrists. He gave them a light tug and Eren let his hands slowly fall, his green eyes big. Levi smiled.

“You’re wearing a glass mask,” Levi said. “Unless the light was hitting the mask just right, it was fairly easy to see your face. All the lights and you moving made the mask a little reflective.”

“So you knew…from the beginning?”

Eren would have to be sure to tell Petra and Hanji how that mask had failed to keep his identity a secret. He let his head fall against Levi’s shoulder, their fingers slowly intertwining. 

“Yes, I knew. I knew from the moment I saw you. Your eyes…”

“My eyes?”

Levi tensed under Eren’s weight. Eren could feel Levi swallow hard and the prince’s grip on his fingers tightened. Levi moved closer, burying his nose deeper into Eren’s messy hair.

“Your eyes are unmistakable,” Levi whispered and Eren felt the difficulty in Levi’s words to admit something so intimate. “They’re stunning in a way that should never be because it’s absolutely terrifying, Eren.”

“Why?” Eren painfully said. He let go of Levi’s hand to wrap his arm around the prince’s shoulders. “Why…why is it so awful?”

Again, Levi tensed. And Eren quickly jerked him close, not letting him go. Not letting him run away this time.

“I don’t want you to be stuck with a monster.”

Eren pulled away to look at Levi’s face. The prince’s eyes were glassy and red, almost wet. Eren wrapped his hands around Levi’s head, untying the black ribbon holding the mask up. He took it with gentle fingers and walked to the bench, setting it down. When he looked back, Levi was shaking.

How could someone so terrifying be so scared…?

Eren walked up to him and cupped his face.

“I’m not stuck with a monster,” Eren said. “Because you’re not a monster. And you’re the one I choose.”

Levi smiled, one mixed with shyness and being honored. He rested his hands on Eren’s waist and pulled him closer. Eren bit his lip, letting himself be guided until his body was flush against Levi’s. He gasped at the feeling of Levi’s thumbs massaging warm circles into his sides. His knees felt weak and his stomach went tight as he left his weight against Levi.

“Kiss me, Levi,” Eren pleaded with a fragile breath, closing his eyes as Levi touched his cheek. “Kiss me, please.”

The bell rang. Once, twice…

Eren took in a sharp breath, opening his tear-laden eyes. He instinctively pulled away, listening in horror as the bell kept ringing. Why didn’t it stop? It should stop, it had to. This was his moment and it was his to share with Levi. Why would the bell interrupt now?”

“I have to go,” Eren said, pulling his hands away to curl into himself. “I have to go, Levi, I have to—”

He started to ramble on as he turned away. Without another word, he tried to run. The tears in his eyes rolled down his face, the fairy’s words echoing in his clouded mind. He had to be home by midnight and now the bell tower was chiming for midnight. What would happen once the magic wore off? What would he do? His heart started to sink a despair suddenly took over.

Eren did not get far. Levi wrapped a hand around his wrist, keeping him still. Eren couldn’t face him. He shook his head, ashamed and embarrassed for trying to run and for not escaping and for that ridiculous request for a kiss and just everything.

“The magic is going to wear off,” Eren cried. “So please, Levi, let me go.”

“Look at me.”

The stern command made Eren melt and he had no choice but to look at Levi. With a light tug, Levi pulled Eren back. And when he did the bell tolled one final time.

“I don’t care if the magic wears off,” Levi said, reaching up. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s head, pulling the gold ribbon loose. Levi caught the glass mask as it fell and set it on a stone pillar. Eren still shook his head, suddenly feeling cold.

His boots had disappeared and his slacks had reverted to the same brown trousers he wore before leaving the castle. His shirt fell limp against his body, letting in the cold air around his chest and arms and stomach. He shivered, quickly wrapping his arms around himself. He looked back to Levi, confused and cold.

Levi let him go, pulling his own fur cloak from his shoulders. He tossed the heavy thing around Eren and pulled it closed, trying it tight. Eren smiled as the cloak’s warmth settled against his body.

“Thank you…”

“I don’t need you to be dressed as some elegant noble,” Levi said. He pulled at the cloak and in doing so pulled Eren close to his body again. “Because that’s not who you are.”

“You like me even though I’m not a princess?”

Eren’s snarky remark made Levi smile. The two of them laughed and Eren rested his head against Levi’s again.

“Especially because you’re not a princess. Never change because…you’re perfect. And if it’s alright, I’d like to stop this shitty slower talk and claim that kiss.”

The sweet confession made Eren feel weak all over again. He chewed on his bottom lip, closing his eyes tight. He was trembling, fear and excitement mixing in his stomach. He heard the slip of material and then felt Levi’s cold, bare thumb on his chin, coaxing his lip from his teeth. 

“I’d like it if you did that,” Eren softly replied, nodding against Levi’s gloveless hand.

No more words were needed. Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s head, pulling him down. Levi found Eren’s lips—his warm, plush lips that quivered and once claimed tasted so sweet. There was no lingering taste of food or champagne, it was all Eren and it was deliciously natural. 

Eren moaned into the kiss. Not from lust but from sudden contentment. He was in Levi’s arms and the prince—no, not the prince but Levi, just Levi—was kissing him with tender lips. And each passing kiss was filled with passion and drew Eren closer for more and more. 

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders to better hold himself up. And as he clung to Levi, he acknowledged the spark that pained his stomach and numbed his body. He gripped Levi tighter as fear struck him because of the unfamiliar feeling taking over his body.

Eren pulled away first, terrified of the tingling on his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he looked to Levi, who wore a similar, almost frightened expression. 

Levi touched his own lips.

“Do you...feel weird too?” Eren breathed. Levi nodded, still rubbing his lips.

“I’ve never kissed anyone and had that happen.”

“Me too…”

Eren thought back to everyone he’s ever kissed. Mikasa and Armin, in ways of brotherly affectionate. His mother, on the cheek as any son would. Jean, on multiple dares. Irwin, to forget. And now Levi out of love.

Irwin’s words rang through his mind. A true love’s first kiss would be one that is unmistakable. And he would never have to question if it had really happened.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hands, a thrill in his eyes. Levi stared up at him, terribly confused by the sudden excitement in the large green pools. Eren smiled big and quickly kissed Levi, leaving him breathless.

There was no painful spark this time, only stomach flutters. Natural stomach flutters. There was a tinge of a spark, but it did not hurt. It was only enough to remind Eren that the person he was kissing was important and perfect and made to be his other half.

Levi pulled away first this time. He wrinkled his nose. “You’re grinning like a goofy idiot. What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Eren laughed. “I’m just really happy…”

Levi kissed Eren’s chin, running his hand over Eren’s hair. Eren didn’t shudder this time. His smile only grew at Levi’s touch.

“Good,” Levi said. “And I’m going to keep you happy, too.”

Those few words were enough to make Eren’s heart flutter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the Cinderella series. Next update will be a mini-chapter and after that a new fairytale!


	16. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side chapter, taking a look at what Ymir is up to and who she manages to run in to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a picture on tumblr that actually inspired the grappling hook thing owo Also: this means a new fairytale next update! :3

Ymir had been out on horseback, alone as she had no desire to ride with the other soldiers. She enjoyed her time to herself, to be away and to clear her head. Especially to get away from her training as well.

She rode her horse through the forest trails, listening to the sounds of birds and the river as it rippled over rocks. And as she rode, she looked up through the trees and at the clear sky. However something caught her eye; something that was in no way a tree or a flock of birds. She reared her horse in the direction of the odd tower and followed it until she came into a clearing.

The tower stood alone, tall and looming and (fairly) well hidden. It was off the main road and could only be seen if one was really trying to find it. How Ymir managed to spot it was beyond her, but she figured she should at least explore it. 

Ymir dismounted her horse, staring up at it and the single window.

“Hello?” she called curiously. Surely, no one would live in a tower, alone in the woods—

“Hello?”

Ymir tilted her head as a young, blonde girl poked her head out the window. She stared down at Ymir with big bright blue eyes and waved.

“Oh.”

“What is it?” the girl called.

“I uh…I was just…going for a ride in the forest and I found this tower,” Ymir explained. “What are you…what is this?”

“This is where I live,” the girl replied.

“Why?”

“Because my father wanted me locked away from everyone,” the girl said. “He…was ashamed…”

“He’s a dumbass for being ashamed of you. Come down.”

“I can’t…There’s no door to get out. My father used to visit me a lot and he used my hair as a rope to climb up because it was so long. My hair…was so long that is,” she said, touching her shiny hair. “But then he started to send suitors and they were all forceful and demanded that I let down my hair so they could climb up.”

Ymir sneered at the idea, but she said nothing as she listened.

“So I cut off all my hair so no one could get up here,” the blonde girl said, turning so Ymir could see her now shoulder-length hair. “But I’m also stuck up here.”

“How about I get you down?” Ymir asked. “You could come with me. I’m not going to make you marry me. Unless you want to.” The girl giggled at the idea, but certainly didn’t object.

“I have no way down…”

Ymir turned to her horse and opened the satchel she had thrown onto the saddle. She pulled out a rope and held it up.

“I’m not stupid. I usually carry a grappling hook with me in case I go cliff climbing,” Ymir said. The girl clasped her hands.

“Oh, you’re much smarter than my suitors!”

“I know. Hey, I’m Ymir by the way,” Ymir said, spinning the hook to have it gain momentum. 

“I’m Christa!” the blonde girl replied, moving back so Ymir could throw the hook.

Christa climbed down the rope, once it had been thrown. With some help, she hopped onto the horse behind Ymir. The two left the desolate tower behind and made their way back to Rose.

Ymir was pleased to have found someone outside of the guard units she could be with. Christa was pleased to have found a savior smart enough to carry rope in case of emergencies.


	17. When the Cold Melts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi return from the ball, but the next morning holds all sorts of surprises...

 

_Once upon a time, a young boy fell in love with a cursed prince. And after true love’s first kiss, they knew they had to be destined to be together. One day, the young boy ventured into the town where an old aristocrat spotted him, enchanted by his green eyes. The old man asked for the beautiful boy’s hand in marriage. Not knowing the man, and repulsed by the aristocrat’s blue-hued beard, the young boy declined the marriage proposal. However, the aristocrat was persistent. He kidnapped the young boy for himself and they were soon married. Not long after the forced wedding, the aristocrat had to leave his home. He threatened his new bride to stay in his room and to avoid the cellar. Curious, but more spiteful, the young boy ventured to the cellar to find the gruesome secret the old man was keeping. And he knew then that he had to escape or he would end up mantled on the wall…_

_This may be that story._

 

~~~~~~~~~

Eren fell onto the bed with a big, happy grin on his face. He really couldn’t believe all that had happened at the ball. He got dressed up, he got to dance and he finally got the kiss he had been wanting from Levi. He actually felt the spark Irwin had mentioned when he kissed Levi too. So it wasn’t just a normal, first kiss. It was the first kiss.

And Eren’s heart was soaring in places he couldn’t even reach.

He had to ride back home with Levi, as his carriage was a pumpkin again. He wasn’t sure where the mice had scampered off to, but he was sure, since they were familiars, that Hanji would find them. Somehow.

He wanted to worry about the mice but his heart never stopped racing.

He sat by Levi in the carriage and he even dared to hold Levi’s cold hand. It had been perfect.

The entire night played over and over in his mind as he stretched out on the bed. He could still smell Levi on him and he could still feel Levi’s hands on his own and on his waist. And he could still taste Levi on his lips. It was an innocent taste, not one driven with lust but one with a chaste passion for the other.

Eren wanted to sneak into Levi’s room and sleep next to him. To hold him and be held and to kiss his lips again. He just wanted to be close to Levi, nothing more.

The door to his room cracked open and Eren sat up, still smiling. It was impossible for him to hide the grin on his face.

“Are you still up?” Petra whispered, sticking her head inside.

“Yeah…”

She pushed the door open more and skipped into the room. She flopped on the bed and Eren leaned against the pillows, pulling his legs to his chest. He smiled and she couldn’t hold back her own pleased grin.

“So everything went well?”

“Everything was amazing,” Eren said, his eyes twinkling. His stomach was an excited knot. “It was just…so perfect and magical…”

“I’m so glad, Eren!” Petra said happily. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Oh! Hanji found her mice, by the way. Since you didn’t really come home by midnight…”

“Oh good!” Eren sighed. “And sorry about not making my curfew…but it was worth it.”

“I bet it was,” Petra winked. The two of them laughed more until there was a second soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” Eren called.

He had been expecting Hanji, maybe even Irwin. Certainly not Levi.

The prince stood in the doorway and Petra came to attention. Eren bit his lip as she stood.

“Should I go?” Petra asked.

“That’s not completely necessary,” Levi replied, walking over. He stopped, stared at Petra and looked to Eren. “Actually, yes, please leave.”

“Yes sir,” Petra said, a hint of a grumble in her voice. She hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. However, the door was slightly left cracked open, enough that an eye or two could peek in.

Levi paid it no attention and sat down on the bed next to Eren. He smiled and Eren’s heart fluttered at the gentle look on his face.

“I…just wanted you to know that tonight was very nice,” Levi said. “And I had a very nice time. And you looked…nice.”

“Tonight was wonderful,” Eren said. “Thank you.”

Levi nodded stiffly, kneading his knees with his hands. Was he really that nervous?

“You can go back,” Levi said with a stiff tone. “To Sina. Whenever you want. I know you enjoyed it and didn’t get a real chance to look around the city. So whenever you want to go, you have my permission. Irwin can take you. Or Petra, whoever. I don’t want you to just be stuck in this dank castle all the time.”

Eren tilted his head, catching a glimpse of Levi’s thinned lips and downcast eyes. He was sad and he was trying so hard to hold it all back. Eren smiled and reached out, taking Levi’s hand in his own.

“Thank you,” Eren said. “But…I’d rather go visit it with you, one day.”

Levi looked up at him, half touched but also upset. He shook his head.

“You know that’s not fucking possible.”

“I think it could be one day,” Eren said. “And I’m willing to wait until that day comes.”

Levi smiled sadly. Eren was being genuine and Levi knew it, but there was still hopelessness in his words. However Levi nodded, squeezing Eren’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

“Thank you,” Levi whispered into the soft skin of Eren’s palm. He kissed Eren’s hand again. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Eren replied, purposefully stroking Levi’s cheek.

Levi stood and bowed, turning to leave the room. He opened the door and stumbled over Petra and Hanji. The girls squealed and darted away as he started to yell at them. Eren laughed, holding his hand to his mouth to hide his amusement.

~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun rose as always. Warm rays covered the black castle, the grass peeking through the melting snow. It would not be long before the specks of green overtook everything, covering the land in new buds and blossoms. Winter was dying, the cold was fading, the ice was melting.

And the sound of a horrified, awful scream filled the castle halls.

Eren jolted awake, the terrifying noise ripping him from his dreams. He could hear the rustling thumps of movement in the hallway. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it up. Hanji had dashed into the hallway and looked just as scared.

“What is that?” Eren asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Is it…?” Mike dared to ask as he gestured down the hall. Hanji gasped.

“You think Levi?”

“L-Levi?” Eren said. He pushed passed them and started to run, only to be caught by Irwin halfway down the hall. “HEY!”

“Don’t run over there,” Irwin commanded. He drew his sword, steadying Eren carefully. “Keep in mind that it’s daylight. And you know very well what happens to him during the day.”

“That didn’t sound like a fucking monster, Irwin!” Eren cried, squirming in Irwin’s grip. “That sounded human!”

With a hard turn and a loud grunt, Eren managed to twist his arm out of Irwin’s hand. He kept running, almost falling over himself as he dashed away. Hanji and Irwin called after him but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t care what time of the day it was. What if Levi was in trouble? What if he really needed help?

It was a stupid, brash thing to do but Eren would argue his own stupid logic later.

He pushed open the doors to Levi’s room and stopped, staring in shock.

The room was the same. Nothing had changed about that. But instead of the massive monster sleeping on the bed, as before, there was Levi. Actual Levi. He stood in the middle of the room, holding his hair and touching his face. His eyes were red and terrified. His mouth hung open, like Eren’s, and full of the same shock.

The morning light crept in through the parted curtain.

“You….you…,” Eren muttered.

Hanji slid into the doorway and she squealed, stunned. Petra was next, followed by Mike and Irwin. All of them stared, unable to form any proper words for the sight before them.

Levi was human. Fully human, despite it being morning. He was human. Still human.

Human.

“I…I…I’m not…I’m human…,” Levi muttered. His knees suddenly went weak and he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

Eren quickly ran over to him, pulling Levi into his arms. He shook the prince, trying to wake him up but Levi was too out of it. He wouldn’t come to, no matter how many times Eren shook his shoulders.

“He’s fine,” Hanji said, walking over and leaning down by Levi’s side. “Just in shock. Let’s get him in bed and we’ll just have to wait for him to wake up to figure out what the hell is going on.”

~~~~~~~~~

Comprehending what was happening was difficult for everyone in the room.

Hanji paced, flipping through book after book and trying to find an answer. Moblit trailed behind her at her feet, looking up at her with a pair of marble eyes. Petra was sitting down, doing the same with Auruo perched on her shoulder. He would occasionally croak and the fairy would thump him on his froggy-nose. Irwin and Mike stood by the windows, looking outside and muttering theories and thoughts to themselves.

Eren sat on the sofa, his hands in his lap. He peered at Levi sitting next to him, wrapped up in a thick blanket and still shaking from the shock. Eren kept glancing at him, quickly cutting his eyes to look at Levi and away before the prince would notice. Not that it mattered; Levi was too distressed to pay attention.

“AHA!”

Hanji’s voice resonated through the quiet room, making everyone jump. Even Levi’s shoulders went up at her sudden shrill voice and hand slapping. The witch ran around the sofa and pointed at Eren.

“You kissed!”

Eren’s cheeks went red. “W-What?!”

“You two!” Hanji cried. “You kissed, you smooched! And for the first time right?”

Suddenly Eren was the one trying to shrink away. He shrugged, tugging on the blanket Levi was wrapped up in to try and hide from Hanji’s accusation. Well, it wasn’t quite an accusation because it was true, but it was still private.

“He did…,” Petra murmured, getting to her feet. “I’ve heard of things like this. Declarations of love, kisses breaking spells—curses that require the affection of a loved one in order to be broken.”

“That’s it!” Hanji nodded.

Irwin and Mike walked over, both of them leaning against the sofa with curious expressions.

“So…the kiss we shared…broke the spell?” Eren asked.

“It had to have,” Petra said. “What else could it be? We should probably keep an eye on Levi, just in case something is amiss, but…I think it’s broken.”

“I want to go outside.”

Everyone grew quiet and looked to Levi. He was letting the blanket fall from his shoulders and getting to his feet. He was annoyed, judging by his expression, and through with the conversation he was barely a part of.

“I want to…I want see what daylight looks like.”

“Levi…maybe you should—”

“No, Irwin,” Levi snapped. “I don’t care. Even if this cure is temporary I’m going to use my freedom to at least see what I haven’t seen in years.”

Levi clenched his fists and marched across the room, throwing the doors open.

“Should we follow him?” Mike whispered.

“Perhaps…,” Hanji muttered, tapping her lip before nudging Eren with her foot. Eren looked down at his feet, back up at her and then gasped.

“Oh!”

Eren jumped to his feet and ran through the doors, walking down the hallway until he saw Levi in the entrance hall. The black haired man stood at the broad, front doors of the castle, staring up at them as though they were impenetrable walls.

Eren slowly made his way over to Levi. He walked right up to the prince, quietly slipping his hand into Levi’s. Eren swallowed, staring at the door, still not saying anything, as his hand settled in the cold one he held. Levi wrapped his fingers tight around Eren’s hand, tugging him closer. He trembled, staring up at the doors.

“I don’t know what to expect.”

“It’s going to be bright.”

Levi snorted, amused. He squeezed Eren’s hand again, pressing his free hand to the door. Biting his lip, he pushed, the tight feeling in his stomach draining him.

Sunlight peeked into the entrance hall. Warm, bright sunlight. Levi gasped and drew back, letting the door close with a soft click. Eren rubbed his thumb over Levi’s hand.

“You can do it,” Eren whispered. Levi’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. He started to shake his head when Eren leaned in. “Yes. You’re free to go out there.”

Levi sighed. “You…fucking brat.”

There was a lightness to his tone as Levi pushed the door again, this time far wider. He walked outside, drawn like a moth to the surrounding light.

Levi winced, holding a hand to shield his face from the bright light. The unfamiliar sensation burned a little. It was nothing like candle light or even Hanji’s magic lamps. It was sunlight. Pure, untainted sunlight. Warm and bright and burning white. Just bright.

He dropped his hand to let the sun’s warmth touch his cold face and he still shuddered.

Eren leaned in close, kissing his cheek, tasting the saltiness of Levi’s tears.

“It’s spectacular,” Levi breathed. Eren kissed him on the head, nuzzling him affectionately. More tears rolled down Levi’s face and he couldn’t find the strength to wipe them away. He blinked hard, his eyes already burning from how bright the light was, but he was determined to take in the sight before him.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, smiling big even as tears streamed down his cheeks. Levi clung to his arm, turning his face into Eren’s chest.

Even if something went wrong and even if the curse wasn’t broken, Levi would always be able to say that he at least saw the sun. And kissed his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fairytale is going to including some princess-kidnapping. And by princess I mean Eren.


	18. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, lanterns, the ocean and a declaration of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this chapter has some smut I didn't plan on including until two fairytales later. But with the upcoming chapters, I felt like this was necessary. It's not explicit (sorry!!) because I felt the light smut would just flow better with the story. Also: the lantern scenes and everything were inspired by a conversation I had with a tumblr friend (we were talking about a Tangled! Ereri AU and well...just read, you'll see!) Next chapter will introduce our kidnapping aristocrat! 
> 
> I also received some BEAUTIFUL fanart from this wonderful artist <3 Check it out if you have a tumblr because it's gorgeous!  
> http://hisuiironotori.tumblr.com/post/75080834757/so-i-drew-fan-art-for-a-fanfiction-threads-of

It took some convincing, some long serious convincing, but after a few strenuous days of tears and whining and refusals give kisses, Eren managed to get Levi to agree to going to Sina with him. It was only a matter of actually dragging the prince into a carriage.

Tests had been run throughout the month to examine Levi’s sudden “ailment” of being human. Completely human without changing into the demonic monster in the morning. Levi did not change, at any time; neither during the day or night.

So Eren took his new transformation as a chance to celebrate. And what better way to celebrate than to get out of the castle and go to the beautiful city of Stohess, Sina’s largest, glittering post. As much as Levi protested, claiming his change was unstable, Eren was sure of his decision to go.

He was positive Levi was fine and he didn’t want to waste any more time with what-ifs. So they packed their trunks and left for the city.

Petra, Irwin and Mike stayed behind, claiming they did not want to encroach on the short trip. However, Levi did not want to travel completely alone. He dragged along Hanji, in case the curse resurfaced and he needed a very quick enchantment.

Eren didn’t mind. He enjoyed Hanji’s company after all. Even if she was a little curious about their plans for the short trip.

“For the last time, witch, I don’t know,” Levi hissed. “We’ll eat whatever the fuck Eren wants to eat!”

Hanji turned her wide eyes to Eren, awaiting a response. The carriage shook and the horses clip-clopped on the stone paved roads. Eren shrugged.

“I…I don’t know yet.”

Hanji threw her hands up and slumped against the carriage cushion, groaning at the lack of food plans. The horses came to a slow stop and Levi lunged for the door.

“We’re finally here.”

He stepped into the bright light and turned, extending a hand to Eren. With a smile, Eren took his hand and gently stepped from the carriage, looking up at the grand inn before him.

“I would have asked Nile for a room in his castle, but I didn’t really want to be questioned or bothered with royal affairs,” Levi sighed, rubbing a circle in the small of Eren’s back. “And I didn’t want any pressure on you, either. Besides, this one is nice, from what she told me.”

Levi lowered his voice and motioned towards Hanji with his eyes. She stumbled behind him, leaning against her broom and adjusting her wide-brimmed hat.

“It’s perfect,” Eren said with a smile. “I don’t care where we stay.”

Eren caught Levi grinning and he suddenly felt giddy. He slid closer to Levi when Hanji waved her hands excitedly.

“Levi, look!” she cried, pointing. Levi rolled his eyes, staring at her. Eren looked up, to see what she was pointing at.

Banners hung from the buildings, bright streamers blowing in the wind. Flower sellers had their stands set up, handing out flowers to small children who ran around on the streets. Music played in the distance, somewhere down another street or two. There was the sweet scent of apples being cooked and sugared and Eren’s mouth watered for them.

“Levi! Leviiiiiiii can we—”

“We can go exploring after we’re settled in our rooms.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren didn’t care much for the room or the view it provided. To him it was just a room and he was ready to explore the new city. He grabbed Levi by the hand and wouldn’t let go, even once they were on the street.

Hanji kindly strayed away, to allow them some time to themselves.

Eren followed the music as soon as they walked outside, which lead to the main source of the scent of apples too. It was all in a town center, which was not too far from the inn. There were stands, selling scarves and foods and handmaid jewelries. A band was playing, the music absolutely beautiful. There were even more streamers and banners and lanterns hung in the town center too.

Green eyes watched in excitement while grey ones looked on, unimpressed.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Levi asked. There was no immediate reply so he looked around.

Eren was sitting down by a flower stand, a small group of little girls standing around him and decorating his hair with flower crowns. Levi groaned, shaking his head as there was a tug on his hand.

He looked down to see one of the little girls pulling him over. Eren was smiling big, patting the stone ground where he was sitting.

“Come on, Levi!” Eren called.

“Come on, Levi! Come on, Levi!” The little girls all started to chant it with him. Given any other day, Levi would have left, not caring if the small girls cried or not. But he couldn’t say no to Eren. So he shuffled over and flopped on to the ground, sitting in front of a flowered Eren.

Immediately, the girls started to put flowers in his hair and throw flower necklaces around his shoulders. Levi pouted, watching Eren’s big eyes and the thrilled expression on his face.

Eren was laughing, excited and happy; really happy. He was smiling and it was beautiful. Pure and happy and innocent. White flower petals fell around his warm face and something about the image made it hard for Levi to breathe. He was completely transfixed, unable to think of anything else. Nothing around him mattered. He didn’t care about how many flowers the little girls put in his hair or how many flower wreathes he had on his neck or even how many flowers were shoved into his pockets.

There was only Eren, smiling and so happy, with white petals falling from the flowers adorning his head.

He wanted to kiss Eren right then. To claim those round lips and taste their sweetness. However, he didn’t want to disrupt the innocent image either. He wanted to keep staring, to preserve the purity before him, so he took Eren’s hand in his own and placed a kiss to the warm palm.

Eren flushed and the little girls stopped decorating to giggle. One even muttered about how romantic it was.

“You two have to dance now!” cried one of the girls, tugging on Eren’s shoulder. “He kissed you!”

“Oh, he doesn’t like to dance much, though,” Eren laughed. Levi’s lips thinned and he squeezed Eren’s hand, catching the brunet’s attention.

“No,” Levi said, “I don’t like dancing but I like dancing with you. Let’s go.”

Eren gasped as he was pulled to his feet. Levi shook a few loose flowers from his face as he guided Eren to where the band played. His own fingers shook but he kept them locked with Eren’s.

“We don’t have to.”

“I know that, brat, but I already told you that I like to dance with you,” Levi said, spinning Eren around and pulling him to his chest. “So let’s dance.”

Eren nodded, draping his arms over Levi’s shoulders as Levi let his hands rest on Eren’s waist.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time the sun was setting, Eren had his cup of sugary sweet apples (along with every other sweet thing he saw, Levi bought him whatever he wanted). He was still decorated in brilliant flowers, smelling like a freshly picked blossom. Levi had long since lost his flowers, not caring to wear them, and the ones that didn’t fall were placed in Eren’s hair.

“Every year here, at the beginning of spring, Sina has this festival,” Levi explained, walking through the city. He carried a lantern in his hands, one that had yet to be lit and lifted into the air.

“I’ve heard of it,” Eren said, “but I never once thought I’d get the chance to see it.”

“I know…what you mean. Save for the lantern lighting, because it’s at night. But I never even cared to see that. It didn’t matter to me.”

“So this will be your first time actually seeing it too?”

Levi smiled, nodding. “Yes.”

Eren hugged his lantern to his chest. “I’m really glad. We get to do this together…Umm, where are we going though? Isn’t the lantern festival in the town center?”

“For the most part, yes. But I heard the lanterns always float over the ocean.”

Eren froze, a gasp leaving his lips. “The o-ocean?”

“Yes,” Levi replied, stopping. “Why? What the fuck, why are you so stunned?”

“I’ve never seen the ocean…I’ve always wanted to. I’ve always wanted to leave Shiganshina and go see the ocean and I always knew I would but I never thought that…that…”

Levi walked back to him, running his hand over Eren’s cheek as to not shake the flowers in his hair.

“Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect, Levi,” Eren breathed, leaning into Levi’s gentle touch. He pressed his lips to Levi’s wrist. “Take me. Levi, I want to see it.”

Levi took Eren’s hand again, this time not letting go. He led Eren to the docks, the smell of fish strong and overwhelming the sweet scent of the flowers. But it did not bother Eren; the sight before him was too breathtaking.

Soft waves rippled across the water, the wind blowing the salt into their faces. The sun cast an orange and yellow glow over the water’s surface. It glittered with every rise and fall of the waves, like thousands of diamonds dancing across the water.

Eren exhaled, his eyes suddenly glassy at the sight before him.

“Oh Levi…”

“Is it…what you were expecting? I know you wanted to see the world and—”

“It’s beautiful, Levi, yes. I never knew it was this…stunning.”

Levi tugged on his hand. “Let’s get closer.”

“Closer!?”

“Yes,” Levi said. “I told you that the lanterns float over the ocean. So…what better view of the lanterns than one from the ocean?”

Levi tilted his head at the docks and Eren looked. Hanji was sitting on the edge, overlooking a small boat. Eren looked back to Levi and he became all smiles. He threw his arm around Levi’s neck, kissing him hard. When he pulled away, he excitedly bounced on the heels of his feet.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Eren cried.

Levi took Eren’s hand and pulled him down to the docks. Eren tried jumping into the boat, but even as Hanji held it the small boat rocked around under his weight.

“Go slow!” Levi snapped. “Fuck, you’re going to tip the damn boat over and fall in.”

Eren managed to settle into the boat and looked up at Levi, sticking his tongue out. “I can swim! I’ll be fine if I fall in!”

Levi stepped into the boat, sitting across from Eren.

“But you’ll be all wet and cold. And I won’t share by cloak with you.”

“He’d share with you,” Hanji whispered to Eren, pushing the boat from the dock. “Don’t worry.”

Eren laughed, setting his lantern down, as Levi picked up the wooden oars. He shot a look to Hanji, who was still all smiles and waves, and shook his head. Eren was too busy looking around and admiring everything to really notice.

He loved the salty taste of the ocean’s mist on his tongue. And he was amazed by how bright the sun was against the ocean. He let his hand fall experimentally into the cool water, feeling the waves splash up onto his arm. His sleeve got wet and he shook his hand, splashing more water everywhere. Levi gave him a look as he pulled the oars into the boat.

“Sorry!”

“Brat,” Levi teased. He held out his arms. “Come here.”

Eren moved the lanterns around, careful not to drop them or shake the boat too much. He snuggled between Levi’s legs, pressing his back to Levi’s chest. He could no longer see the sun over the horizon, but he did have a better view of Stohess.

He sighed, relaxed and content, and rested his head against Levi’s chest. Levi kissed his head, lazily stroking his hair. More flowers fell onto Eren’s lap, their fragrance a little stronger around them now that they were away from the docks. Eren slowly picked up each fallen flower and placed them in the water, watching them float away until there was a gorgeous white trail of petals around the boat. Even though the sun had set, leaving them in near complete darkness, Eren could still see the white flowers in the rising moon’s reflection.

There was nothing more he wanted.

Until the first lantern appeared over the city. Eren’s eyes widened and he sat up straight. More lanterns started to rise, all glowing against the dark sky. They illuminated the rooftops of the buildings and as they floated over the ocean, Eren could see their reflection on the water’s ripples.

He grabbed Levi’s lantern and then his own. “We have to light them!”

“Be careful, don’t fall out!” Levi cried, catching Eren by the shoulder. “Hold still so I can light them.”

Levi pulled out a box of matches from his pocket and Eren held the lanterns, letting him light them. Levi put away the matches and took his lantern. Eren held his excitedly, looking up at the lanterns now flying over their heads. He smiled back at Levi.

At the same time, they pushed their lanterns up, letting them float high until they mixed with the other lanterns. Eren watched them until he felt Levi’s hand gently brush against his cheek. He looked at Levi as he was pulled in close.

Levi lightly kissed him and lingered as he sat back. Eren pressed against him, kissing him again and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“Oi, watch your lanterns,” Levi whispered, nudging Eren in the side.

“But I like kissing!”

“We can kiss later,” Levi taunted.

Eren stole a last, quick kiss and turned back around, falling against Levi’s chest again. This time, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders, keeping him still so that he wouldn’t rock the boat again.

But really, just to have the wide-eyed boy in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Levi walked back to the inn, Eren leaving a dripping trail of water behind him. He had managed to fall into the water, just as they were getting out of the boat. Thankfully, he really could swim and Levi pulled him back onto the dock.

Eren walked with Levi’s cloak around his shoulders, since his own was all wet now, to keep the chill of the air off. Levi carried his wet cloak, still trying to stifle his laughter.

Once settled in the inn, Levi had Eren’s clothes washed and dried (taking extra special care to treat Eren’s red cloak so it kept its shape and vibrant color) and set out for him. Eren sat on the bed, bathed and dressed in his pajamas, and watched Levi fold the last of his clothes and place them on a chair.

“Thank you,” Eren hummed, rubbing his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Levi replied. He shuffled over to the bed and cupped Eren’s face in his hands, kissing him on the head. “Is the room warm enough?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Good.”

Levi let him go to better kiss Eren on the lips. And Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, his heart fluttering with each soft kiss and light suckle left on his lips.

“Get some rest,” Levi said. “If you need me, I’ll be in the next room, alright?”

“Oh…alright…”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

Levi flopped on the bed with a sigh. “What?”

“I don’t want to sleep apart from you. At least for tonight,” Eren said. He gasped at the sudden distressed look on Levi’s face. “Everything has just been so perfect and I don’t want it to end yet. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you…”

“Eren…it’s not that I don’t want you to,” Levi said, “I do. I have for months now…”

“Months? Really?” Eren asked with a slight smug grin.

“I’ve liked you for a while, don’t be a little shit about,” Levi snapped, a rosy color coming across his cheeks. “It’s just..I’m just worried. What if—”

Eren firmly grabbed his hand. “No. You won’t. You’re not going to spontaneously change back.”

“You don’t fucking know that—”

“I know. I don’t know a lot of things, but I know you’re not going to transform in the middle of the night and kill me,” Eren firmly said. He scooted closer to Levi, leaning his head on the black haired man’s shoulder. “Besides, you said we’d kiss more and we can’t do that unless we’re sharing a bed.”

Levi grumbled and got off the bed, letting Eren fall against the soft mattress. He turned, however, and scooped Eren into his arms. Eren clung to Levi’s shoulders as the prince blew out the candle on the nightstand and walked to the door, leaving the dark room.

“You’re such a little brat,” Levi said, pushing the door to his own room open. “We’re staying in my room, though. The sun’s going to shine in our faces with the way your fucking bed is. My bed is better and a little bigger.”

Levi dropped Eren on his bed. Eren was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened; that Levi was actually agreeing to letting him share a bed. He threw back the comforter and sheets, crawling under them and nestling against a pillow. Eren watched Levi leave the room (to close the door to the other room) and come back, locking his door and then blow out the candles in the room.

Eren moved over, making room for Levi as he slipped into the bed. But Levi pulled Eren close, pushing his hand under Eren’s shirt to feel the smoothness of his back.

“So about this kissing…”

“We should do something about it,” Eren breathed, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and pulling him into a long, slow kiss. Levi’s grip on Eren tightened and he explored more of Eren’s tan skin as his shirt rose up.

That one, long kiss turned messy when Eren opened his mouth, allowing Levi to slip his tongue inside. Eren gripped Levi’s shoulders tighter, pressing his body flush against Levi’s to get as close as he could. Levi dropped his hand to Eren’s thigh, pulling his long leg around his waist to slowly grind his hips into Eren’s.

A quick whine of pleasure escaped from Eren’s mouth and he squirmed under Levi before settling against the pillows. He gasped when he felt the hard length between Levi’s legs press against him and he dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders, shaking all over.

“L-Levi…”

“Hm?” Levi hummed, sucking lightly on Eren’s neck, eliciting another moan. He pulled away slowly to look down at Eren, checking his expression. “Should I stop?”

Eren let his hand slip from Levi’s hair, letting it fall against the pillow. He curled his finger into the soft material, a warm blush on his cheeks. He shook his head and whispered “don’t”, opening his mouth to Levi for another impassioned kiss. Eren threaded his fingers through Levi’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

His heart was racing against his chest, making his hands tremble and unable to hold on to Levi’s shoulders. He let Levi lead, listening to his reassuring words of affection. He let his passion override his nervousness and simply trusted that Levi would take care of him through the night.

Shared whispers of “I love you” filled the door room with heavy panting and the slight rocking of the bed. Nails dragged against skin—along Levi’s back in pleasure; along Eren’s thighs to gain leverage. Sweat beads and tears pooled onto the pillows until they couldn’t find the strength to move again.

Eren stared at Levi with tired eyes, a smile on his face. And Levi stared back at Eren with the same expression. Eren curled against Levi and the prince wrapped his arm back around Eren to keep him close. No more words were needed; their smiles spoke for them.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._


	19. Caged Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes out for apples and runs into a stranger. Things get nasty from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I'm adding tags to the fic, mainly for the next chapter and I'm posting a warning ahead of time. More about this at the end of the chapter

The sun peeked in through the curtains, light shining along the bedroom floor. It made the room pleasantly warmer. Outside, there was the faint sound of people moving and talking, occasionally a passing horse and carriage. There was movement outside the room, coming from the other inn patrons being awake and walking along the creaking wood floors.

Eren woke up to the midday sounds and smiled, hugging Levi around his bare waist. Levi still had an arm over Eren’s shoulders and Eren was curled tight into Levi’s side. His head rested in the crook of Levi’s neck, right under the prince’s jaw. Eren watched Levi’s chest rise and fall as he breathed, the light illuminating old scars across his chest as well as the fresh red marks left by Eren’s nails.

There was a new, though unmistakable, soreness in Eren’s muscles that felt like he had spent the entire night running. His legs and hips were bruised, and his arms ached, but nothing hurt too much. None of the bruises were made out of hate but a fiery passion only Levi was capable of.

He yawned into Levi’s neck and stirred more, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He glanced outside and could see a vendor setting up a stand with apples. He looked back to Levi and kissed his sleeping face before slowly crawling over him.

“Where are you going?” Levi mumbled, catching Eren by the arm and pulling him back down and into a warm embrace. Eren laughed, kissing his chin.

“I’m going to go get us some apples,” Eren whispered, “but you’re still asleep and you don’t know about that. So when you wake up you’ll be really surprised.”

Levi’s eyebrows bunched up and then he smiled, chuckling at Eren’s voice. He opened his eyes and kissed Eren before letting him go.

“Be safe.”

“I am!” Eren cried, wiggling away. “The vendor is right outside. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Levi sighed, catching a glimpse of Eren’s bare body as he left the bed. He stretched out and watched Eren quickly pull on his clothes. Eren glanced around at him and blushed, hiding his face in his shirt. He sat on the side of the bed next to Levi.

“I’m going to run into my room and put on actual clothes,” Eren said. He kissed Levi again. “Get some more rest.”

He jumped off the bed and shuffled to the door, suddenly realizing how achy and weak his legs actually were as he walked to his room. He threw off his pajamas, leaving them on the floor, and put on his clothes and his cloak. He left his room and hurried down the hallway and down the hotel steps.

He walked right across the paved street, making sure not to get hit by a horse-drawn carriage, and then skipped over to the apple vendors. Everything was fragrant, large green and yellow apples filled the bins. A woman behind the stand smiled big at him, catching his attention.

“Good afternoon, young man!”

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Eren replied.

“Oh, look at you!” the woman gasped. “You’re practically glowing! You must be in love!”

Eren’s eyes widened and the woman giggled.

“You’re certainly blushing like it,” she continued. “It’s endearing. They must be very lucky.”

“I feel like the lucky one,” Eren sighed, suddenly feeling a little giddy all over. “Because he’s wonderful and perfect and—” He cleared his throat, realizing he was daydreaming. The elderly woman laughed.

“What can I help you with, young man?”

“Umm…well…I was hoping to get some red apples,” Eren said, “but you’re out?”

“Unfortunately,” the woman groaned. “They were late bloomers this year.”

“Oh no…”

“I’m so sorry dear.”

“Hmm…I can always get some yellow ones, then…”

“Excuse me?”

Both Eren and the woman looked up at the man standing not too far away. He smiled and politely bowed.

“I don’t mean to intrude on this conversation, but there’s an orchard not too far from here,” the man said. “It’s within walking distance and it’s filled with red apples. Well…apples of all colors. But I know the vendors here don’t go to it often? Am I correct?”

The woman nodded nervously. “That’s correct. We use our own orchards and travel here…”

“That doesn’t sound too bad…,” Eren mused. “And you said it’s not too far away?”

“About a fifteen minute walk. And the weather is very nice so it won’t be too awful.”

Eren clasped his hands together, looking at the apples at the stand and then back to the man. He never noticed the woman’s worried face…

“I do really want red ones…I guess a little walk isn’t going to kill me. But I’ll get some green ones too,” Eren said, pulling out some money. “Just two please.”

The woman took the money and Eren picked out his apples. Two round, bright green ones. He tucked them into a sac the woman handed him.

“Are you sure you just don’t want to stick with those two?” the woman asked. “I can throw in two more for you for free…”

“Oh, no, don’t do that!” Eren cried, closing his bag and turning back to the waiting man.

“But it’s so much trouble to go all the way to an orchard for apples,” the woman pushed.

“It’s not that bad. It’ll only take a few minutes. Thank you though!” Eren waved, walking alongside the man who had even mentioned the orchard.

“I think she was just worried about you travelling outside the city.”

“Hm? Why is that?”

“Well…rumor has it that there’s a green-hooded thief who lurks on the outskirts,” the man sighed. “But he usually attacks either nobles or people travelling alone.”

“So as long as we’re travelling together, we should be fine, right?” Eren asked.

“Mhm. And it shouldn’t be that long. We’ll be fine.”

Eren smiled, swinging his bag in his hands. “Oh! I’m Eren by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eren,” the man said. “My name is Kitts Verman.”

Eren nodded and they kept walking. He was excited to see a full apple orchard. And something in the back of his mind told him to be cautious of the green-hooded.

He never bothered to question the blue-hue to Kitts’ beard.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi stretched his arms out and opened his eyes, looking around the room. He sat up, staring at his clothes still on the floor. Nothing had been moved since Eren left.

He crawled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, picking up his pajamas and tossing them into a bin. He left his room and walked to Eren’s, tapping on the door.

“Eren? Oi, Eren are you in there?”

He didn’t bother to wait for a response. He opened the door and looked around.

Empty.

Levi went to Hanji’s room next, knocking on her door too. This time there was an answer. The witch opened her door, Moblit draped around her shoulders and her six rats scampering around the room.

“Have you seen Eren?”

“That’s a way to greet someone,” Hanji said.

“Sorry,” Levi sighed. “I can’t find him…”

“Maybe he went into town?”

“I know he did, but he should be back by now,” Levi said. “He went out to get apples over an hour ago. It shouldn’t take that fucking long. The vendors are right outside.”

Hanji leaned against the doorframe, tapping a finger to her lip. “That is a little weird…Maybe he went out shopping?”

“He said he would be right back, though. He’s probably fucking lost.” Levi said. “I’m going to go look for him.”

Hanji laughed and left Moblit in the room, grabbing her hat. She followed Levi out of the hotel and onto the street. Levi was certain all he had to do was look for a red cloak—the thing was hard to miss, after all.

Levi walked by the apple vendors, looking at each dealer. He even went into the town center where they had danced and still nothing. He was annoyed, of course, but there was a part of him that felt sick. Like something wasn’t quite right. Eren said he would be right back; so why would he wander off and go shopping? Why wouldn’t he come right back…

“You look lost, sir…?”

Levi turned and faced an elderly looking woman; one he was sure he saw behind an apple stand.

“I’m not. I’m looking for someone. He has brown hair, big green eyes, was wearing a red cloak…?”

The woman’s face paled and Levi felt his stomach drop. He inhaled deep, pressing his hands together and raising them to his lips. Even Hanji lost her smile and wrapped her hands around her waist.

“Miss…ma’am…please tell me where he is,” Levi said. “Or where you think he could be.”

The woman didn’t hesitate. “I saw him about two hours ago. He came down here, looking for apples. I was at my booth and he wanted to buy red ones, but we’re out. A man…came up to him and started talking to him.”

Levi gripped her by the shoulders. “Where are they now? Where did they go!?”

“Levi, calm down!” Hanji cried, grabbing him by the arm.

Levi felt a surge of hot energy spread throughout his chest. He let the woman go, not because of Hanji, but to grasp his shirt at the sudden pain. He looked back up at the woman.

“Please…tell me…”

“He said...the orchard.  They were going to the apple orchard.  T-The man who came up to him though…his name is Kitts Verman. He’s a nobleman who lives right outside the city but…no one has ever actually seen his home because he keeps a cloaking enchantment over it for privacy. He goes by Bluebeard.”

“He has a reputation,” Hanji said sternly, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “What is it? You’re trembling.”

“He’s known for taking multiple wives; many by force. But whenever he’s questioned, no one can prove it. The police have been to his home multiple times, because he invites them in through his spell, but once they’re there, they can’t find any trace of the women he’s taken. He disposes of their bodies within a week…I didn’t think…anything would happen because he’s a boy and I don’t think Verman would take a boy but…still…”

Levi’s face went ghostly white. He fell into a crouch, grabbing the back of his neck with shaking fingers. His breathing quickened and he felt that same pain shoot through his chest. Hanji placed a hand to his back, steadying her voice.

“You said they went to the apple orchard, right?” Hanji asked. The woman nodded.

“Yes. It’s right outside the city but they may not—”

“It’s a start,” Hanji said. “Levi, let’s go. You have to go look for him. I’m going to fly home and get the others. If this guy has a cloaking enchantment over his property, it’s going to be hard to find him.”

Levi listened to her, clutching his chest again. He nodded and rose to his feet. “Understood.”

“Good. And thank you, ma’am, for your cooperation.”

Hanji tipped her hat and started to run off. Levi, however, glanced back over the old woman.

“Thanks.”

“You…you’re the one, aren’t you?”

Levi stopped moving, mid-step and turned to better face her. She smiled sadly.

“He spoke so highly of you. It was brief but…he really loves you.”

Levi bunched up his nose and looked away, trying to hide the pale pink color that had rushed to his cheeks.

“Mn.”

“He’s a good, sweet boy. So you have to find him,” the woman said.

“I’ll find him,” Levi replied firmly. “I will absolutely find him.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren groaned, rubbing his head. He groggily opened his eyes, looking around the small room. There were windows, covered by thick curtains, and a small nightstand. There were two doors; one leading to the bathroom (he assumed) and the second leading to…wherever he may be.

He pushed himself up and onto the pile of pillows against his back. He saw a single painting hanging on the wall and something about it gave him shivers. It was a simple painting of a picnic scene, a happy family sitting by the water. All the faces were turned away, looking out over the water, save for the smallest child in the picture. His face was turned so that Eren could clearly see him. Two little black eyes piercing through the painted canvas…

The door to the room clicked open and Eren jumped. He relaxed upon seeing Kitts walk into the room. The man smiled, a tray in his hand with a bowl of soup on it. Eren’s stomach rumbled as the warm scent filled the room.

“Glad you’re awake,” he said, closing the door behind him. He set the tray on the nightstand and then sat down on the foot of the bed. Eren drew his knees to his chest to make more room. “I hope your head doesn’t hurt too much.”

“Oh…It’s fine,” Eren laughed. “Umm…what happened? Did that thief come—?”

“Thankfully no,” Kitts sighed. “You fell off the ladder and hit your head pretty hard though. I hope you don’t mind that I brought you to my home. It’s very close to the orchard and it was quicker than dragging you back to the city.”

“That’s nice of you,” Eren said. “You really went out of your way. I’ll have to share those apples with you.”

Kitts chuckled. “There’s no need for that. But I figured you may be hungry, so I brought you something to eat. I hope you don’t mind tomato soup.”

“That’s perfect,” Eren cried, picking up the bowl. He dipped the spoon into the soup and quietly sipped. “I won’t stay long after this. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“There’s no need. You can stay as long as you want. So you can get better.”

Eren wiped his mouth. “Thanks, but I probably shouldn’t. I don’t want my boyfriend to worry.”

Boyfriend. After last night, Eren was sure he could use the title of “boyfriend” and feel confident about it. The term made him smile and even blush a little. He lowered his head, sipping at the soup.

“Especially before it gets too late, you know?” Eren continued. He glanced up and slowed his slurping. Kitts’ face had changed. There was no longer the gentle smile of a man who had just opened his home up and gave Eren food. There was something of a dark shadow that made Eren shiver.

“I said I think you should stay,” the man reiterated, each word punctuated with a harsh hint of malice. “I think it would be best if you did.”

Eren lowered his soup bowl, swallowing with some difficulty.

“Umm…I…I don’t want to be a burden…”

“You’re not.”

Again, that harshness came through. And again Eren shuddered. He nodded.

“A-alright. If you insist,” Eren said. “And I guess…a little longer won’t…kill me.”

“Good.” Kitts stood up and glared down at Eren and the bowl of soup. “I’ll come back for the tray in a little while. Please, rest up.”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

Eren smiled—one forced—and returned the spoon to the bowl. Suddenly his appetite vanished at the dark cloud looming over the room. Kitts walked to the door, opened and closed it with a little too much force. Eren listened to his disappearing footsteps, setting the distasteful soup on the tray.

He slipped off the bed, grabbing his cloak from the chair, and walked to the window. He threw back the curtains and—

“Bricks…?” Eren breathed, staring at the rows of stone that filled the window. He pressed his hands to the cold bricks, giving them a light push. He jerked the curtains together and ran across the room to the other window.

Again, more bricks.

Eren backed up and sat down on the bed, his heart racing. There was no way he was really trapped in a room…

He ran into the bathroom and looked around. There was only a latrine and a tub. No mirrors or cabinets or windows. He backed out and ran to the heavy wooden door, giving the metal handle a firm tug.

Locked, as he expected. So he pushed against it. The door clanked, bruising his shoulder.

“It’s a metal door,” Eren breathed. “It’s a fucking metal door painted like a wood door…I can’t break it down…”

He looked up at the ceiling, one too high to try and climb onto. No way for him to even try and escape through the roof somehow. He sat on the floor, pulling his cloak around his shoulders, thinking and thinking and thinking.

“I can’t be trapped. I really can’t be trapped in here. I have to get out. I cannot be trapped in this fucking room!”

It really wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. How could he be locked in a room? How could he be someone else’s prisoner? No, not even Levi locked him in his room. Levi was decent enough to let Eren roam the castle, with some limits. This man had caged him with no way out. There was no escape.

He had been stupid enough to trust some stranger. And now he was in true trouble. He had no way of telling anyone either. And even if he could contact someone, he didn’t even know where he was.

Eren slammed his hands on the floor, screaming in frustration. His eyes swelled with tears out of fear.

He was really terrified. Genuinely terrified. He curled into a ball, wrapping his cloak around him. He shook all over, unable to keep himself from crying. But he was just so scared.

There was no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> On the tag changes: I'm posting about this now and I'll post about this again with the next chapter update. The next chapter may be triggering due to Eren's situation (some verbal abuse and sexual harassment). I want anyone following this to be aware because I don't want anyone to be offended or triggered or anything.


	20. Dreams of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a mess. But by the end of this, he pulls himself together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting trigger warnings for this. There's some physical abuse (slapping, punching) some verbal and an attempt at molestation. I'm posting this again because I don't want anyone to be upset by this coming up on this without any warnings and everything.

Eren sat up straight when he heard the door click open. He grew rigid, watching Kitts walk into the room, a tray in his hands. The man smiled, locking the door behind him. Eren eyed him as he walked to the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand. A nightstand that wasn’t even a real nightstand; the drawers were sealed shut and the table itself was heavily bolted to the floor. It was a useless piece of shit.

Eren looked away, turning his nose up at the food despite the empty, tight feeling in his stomach.

“You should eat. It’s been a while.”

Eren remained quiet, his shoulders shaking. He didn’t know what was in the bowl, but it smelled heavenly. Hell, at this point anything would smell good. He was hungry, and Kitts knew it. The old bastard had planned it.

“Eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

It was such a blatant, obvious lie. It didn’t help that as Eren spoke, his stomach rumbled at the same time.

“I don’t want you to get sick,” Kitts replied firmly, reaching out and grabbing Eren by the arm.

Eren swung his hand and slapped Kitts across the face. However, his hit was weak and it took too much of his energy. Eren ended up falling over after he struck Kitts across the face, lying on the bed with a dizzy head. Everything was suddenly spinning and his body felt heavy.

The scent of the soup was even stronger…

“If you were so worried about me getting sick, you should have given me food sooner!” Eren spat as hard as he could. “Instead of starving—”

Kitts wrapped his hand around Eren’s jaw, forcing him to be quiet. Eren gasped as he was pushed back and he swung his hand again, slapping Kitts on the face with an even weaker hit. He grabbed the man’s shirt with shaking fingers and tried to pull himself free but he was too out of energy to do anything.

Kitts waited patiently before backhanding Eren across the face.

The slap echoed throughout the room and Eren could taste copper in his mouth. He let his head fall to the side, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain some focus.

“I bring you food and this is how you treat me?” Kitts screamed. Eren felt spittle fly onto his face and he closed his eyes, his fingers still clinging to the man’s shirt. “You ungrateful little bastard, how dare you?”

“Get off me!”

Eren was slapped again, this time even harder. He reached out and tried to grab the tray from the nightstand, but Kitts knocked his hand away. The tray, and the soup, ended up falling onto the floor with a loud clatter and splash.

Kitts’ hand came down on Eren’s face again, though in the form of a punch now. Eren saw blood splat onto the floor and he coughed as the man rose from the bed. Kitts started to pace, stepping over the bowl and tray. Eren pushed himself up, shaking and bloody. He glared at the man who had hit him through heavy eyes.

“Now look at yourself, Eren,” the man hissed. “I came in here with food, because I know you haven’t eaten anything—”

“You don’t bring me any fucking food for two days and blame me for not eating!?”

Kitts advanced, raising his hand and Eren instinctively held up his own hands to block the blow. It never came, but the sudden rush left him feeling weak again.

“Because I knew how upset you would be. I needed to let you cool down before trying to talk to you. But maybe that was a mistake. Maybe I should have waited another day.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re being unreasonable. I’m trying to be good to you but you won’t let me, will you?”

Eren inhaled deep, shaking his head. Again, he muttered a soft “fuck you” before looking away. 

Everything was hurting. His face, his hands, his stomach. He needed food, but the old man hadn’t given him anything to eat. And Eren was terrified to trust anything the man brought to him. Eren was weak, and Kitts knew it. He could barely keep himself sitting up without feeling lightheaded. And now the man was suddenly offering him food—food that Eren didn’t trust.

Kitts backed against the door, slipping the keys out of his pocket. He opened the heavy door.

“I’ll leave you here to think about what you’ve done.”

Eren flinched as the door was slammed shut.

~~~~~~~~~

A day later, Kitts returned. Eren gladly would have attacked him but his stomach was in too much pain to do anything. He curled into a ball and watched the man sit the tray on the table and then turn to face him. Eren closed his eyes tight, shaking his head.

“Go away…”

Hands fell to his hair and started to stroke. Eren hated it; he absolutely hated the feeling. He pulled his head away, but Kitts jerked him by the jaw to hold still. He continued petting Eren’s hair with the same, soft motions.

Eren shuddered.

“Why don’t you try to eat something?” Kitts asked softly. “You’re hungry and I made beef stew just for you. Eat something, won’t you? You’re going to lose a lot of weight.”

Eren felt sick. The food smelled good. And there was a cup of something he could drink. He didn’t want to give in. He really didn’t. He wanted to hold out and wait for Levi—his Levi—to save him.

“I don’t…”

Kitts picked up the bowl and scooped a hearty spoonful of stew. Eren could smell the broth more as it was stirred around and the scent was tempting. He closed his eyes, hiding his face against the bed. He shook his head.

“Eren, my dear, why would I poison you? I wouldn’t go through all this trouble of giving you a room and a bed to kill you. I want you alive. Let me take care of you.”

Eren kept shaking his head, over and over. Kitts suddenly tangled his hand in Eren’s hair, gripping it tight and jerking his head back. Eren gasped and the spoon was shoved into his mouth. He tried to spit out the stew but Kitts slapped his hand over Eren’s mouth.

The broth slipped down Eren’s throat, as much as he tried to keep it in his mouth. Kitts’ grip on his hair kept Eren from shaking his head; the hand around his mouth kept him from spitting out the food. Eren threw punches and flailed and even scratched at Kitts’ face but no matter what he did, nothing freed him.

He eventually swallowed, choking on the beef as it went down his throat in a whole piece. He coughed and pulled at Kitts’ hand, tears swelling in his eyes from his need to clear his throat.

Kitts let him go and Eren jerked forward, coughing until the piece of meat fell from his burning mouth. He grabbed his sore throat and curled away from Kitts, his body trembling. The broth was still strong in his mouth and he could still faintly taste the beef.

“Look at the mess you made,” Kitts sighed, reaching over Eren to pick up a napkin from the nightstand. He grabbed Eren by the jaw with firm fingers and gently dabbed at his mouth, cleaning up the saliva and stew broth. “If only you just ate like you were supposed to you wouldn’t be all messy.”

Eren let him. He didn’t struggle or try to pull away. He let the man clean his face because it was the least harmful thing the man could do at the moment. He had almost choked; he didn’t have the energy to fight against getting his face cleaned.

“You know, you have such lovely eyes,” Kitts continued, picking up the bowl and spoon again. “Much prettier than any woman’s I’ve ever seen. That’s what caught my attention when I first saw you. You’re so delicate…”

Eren’s stomach tied into knots. He hated the compliments because they weren’t compliments. They were empty words with no meaning; fake flattery that made his skin crawl. Eren turned his head as Kitts held the spoon to his mouth.

“Come on, eat up,” Kitts said. “You saw what happens you’re hateful and don’t listen. Just eat.”

“Can…Can I feed myself at least?”

“No.”

“Why the fuck—”

Kitts popped his hand against Eren’s mouth and Eren instantly felt blood on his lips. He ran his tongue over his teeth and swallowed the bitter blood. He slowly opened his mouth.

He closed his eyes as Kitts fed him. His own pride disappeared in favor of the taste of warm stew. It went down with ease, every bite smooth and flavorful. However, all he could think about was escaping and being outside and being free. He wanted to see Petra and Hanji and Irwin and Mike.

He wanted to see Levi and to hold him. To tell him he loved him. To let Levi know he was safe.

He wanted his sister and Armin. He wanted his mother.

And there he was, being fed by the man who was keeping him hostage like some animal.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Eren said, pulling back. “I feel sick.”

“You don’t have to eat anymore then,” Kitts said, petting Eren’s hair. “You did so well.”

“Stop…”

Kitts’ hand dropped from Eren’s hair and to his jaw again. He forced Eren to hold still and he leaned in, claiming Eren’s lips with his own.

Eren was in too much shock and pain to stop him. He stared, horrified, and gripped the bed. His stomach dropped and his heart stopped in a way that made him wonder if he was dying. He wanted to peel off his skin to get rid of the sickening feeling overtaking him.

Kitts pulled away and stood up, cleaning up the bowl and the food. Eren was speechless. He stared ahead, too repulsed to move. He didn’t want to think about it.

“You’re such a good boy,” Kitts said, petting Eren on the head again. He walked to the door, unlocking it and leaving.

Eren heard the door lock again. He slipped off the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the latrine and leaned forward, vomiting up everything he ate. Desperately trying to get rid of the feeling of the man’s lips on his own.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was sad. But it wasn’t a type of sadness that would make him cry and he would be over it a few minutes later. He was physically sad. He felt sick and weak and he didn’t care about trying to escape. He knew there was no way to escape. He was too weak to fight back. Levi still hadn’t come for him and Eren knew that even if Levi searched for him, the likelihood of the prince finding him was low. Eren was hidden in a room with bricked up windows. For all he knew he was underground.

He knew he wouldn’t be found. He couldn’t escape. He didn’t see a point in giving life a try. Everything felt pointless.

“I brought you tea today.”

Eren didn’t care. He shrugged and hugged the pillow closer to his chest. Kitts stroked his hair and even kissed his shoulder.

“Did you hear me?”

“I don’t want it.”

Kitts moved and Eren heard him set the cup of tea on the nightstand. Eren clenched his fists as tight as he could. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation of the blow he knew was coming.

He was jerked up by the hair, just to be thrown against the wood headboard. His head throbbed and he wrapped his arms around himself. The pain danced down his body.

“You’re so fucking ungrateful! I do all of this for you and you still just brush it all aside like a stupid bitch. You’re fucking terrible. No wonder your so-called prince hasn’t come from you.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He tried to sit up, but was thrown back against the headboard.

“Don’t talk about him!” Eren shouted. “You don’t deserve to talk about—”

Kitts punched Eren to shut him up. He punched Eren a second time because he could. He looked away and sighed, picking up the tea as Eren wiped blood away.

“Look at yourself,” Kitts said. “It’s ridiculous. I brought you tea and you just can’t accept it, can you? Something is always wrong. Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?”

Eren snatched the tea from him and took a sip, just to shut the man up and to avoid getting hit again. It was a good, dark tea and it went down easy. It cleansed his mouth of the awful taste of blood. Eren clung to the cup, feeling its warmth against his chest.

Kitts patted him on the head. “There, you see? You’re alright.”

Eren felt dizzy. He took another drink out of spite and then threw the rest of the tea in Kitts’ face.

“Rot in hell,” Eren slurred, as everything became blurry. His eyes became heavy and he tried to sit up straight. But even his body started to feel numb too. “No…”

Eren turned, pulling at the bed as he tried to crawl away. He didn’t know where he could crawl to; he was in a square room. Kitts was sitting there with him and could see his every move. Eren couldn’t escape. Something was wrong and he couldn’t escape. He felt dizzy and drowsy and he couldn’t escape.

He crawled to the edge of the bed and collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up, sprawled out on the bed. He was propped against the pillow, his head pounding. His body was numb but he was regaining the feeling in his limbs. He looked around—it hurt to move any part of his body—and he saw Kitts sitting calmly at the edge of the bed.

He quickly brought his hands to his chest and legs, feeling for his clothes. He couldn’t stop the tears that overflowed from his eyes as he ran his fingers over his clothes. Everything was intact. He didn’t feel sore or bruised; just woozy.

“You’re awake.”

“What did you do…?”

“I didn’t do any—”

“DON’T LIE!” Eren shouted, fear sinking in. “What…what did you do? Why…?”

“All I did was give you some tea. There’s a plant that grows not too far from here and it can aid with sleeping—”

“You drugged me,” Eren whispered. “You really drugged me…Why would you…Why…Did you do…anything?”

“Eren…,” Kitts mockingly sighed, “why would I do anything to you while you were asleep? Do you really think I would? Yes, I had the chance to, but I didn’t. Instead I put you on your pillow and watched over you while you slept.”

Eren lost his voice, sinking against the pillows. He pulled one to his chest, keeping it between him and the old man watching him hungrily. Eren curled his toes and closed his eyes, letting tears streak his cheeks.

He was stupid for giving up. But he was stupid for trying. He was stupid for trusting the man to begin with. 

The bed felt lighter as Kitts rose to his feet. He walked to the door, and turned briefly.

“Sleep well, my Eren.”

The lock was turned and Eren was left alone once again.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren stripped and ran his hands over his body, checking for unfamiliar bruises. Aggressively checking for any marks. Making sure he wasn’t sore. He pulled on his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, nervously tugging at his hands.

The old man hadn’t laid a finger on him. Eren was untouched, even if he had been unconscious. The old man told the truth.

And it made Eren sick.

Kitts was trying to get in his head. He was trying to make Eren feel guilty and force him to trust him. But Eren knew he couldn’t do that.

He flopped onto the bed and curled under the blanket, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep forever. He wanted to sleep and dream about Levi and about being home.

There was a click and Eren furrowed his brows, looking over his shoulder. Cold hands caught his wrists and Kitts’ lanky body was on top of him.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I’ve been good to you, Eren. It’s time you return the favor.”

“What?”

Harsh lips found his, and Eren pulled away, hating the way Kitts’ rough beard felt against his skin. It was sickening how the old man kept him pinned to the bed, aggressively kissing him. Aggressively touching him… 

“You’ve been nothing but ungrateful and I’ve been good to you! Stop resisting.”

Eren turned his head as Kitts tried to kiss him again. He felt hard lips against his neck instead, biting and suckling his skin. His wrists were still pinned against the bed and he struggled. He struggled and pulled at Kitts’ hands, trying to shake the man off.

“You can’t—No get off me!”

“I want you and I’ll have you.”

Eren started to panic. He used the rest of his energy to push Kitts away, ignoring how much his body hurt. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body. Ignoring the now severe migraine he had from the rush of adrenaline, the lack of food and proper sleep and the sudden panic. He wanted to scream from the pain reaching every inch of his body.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it around his chin.

“No!” Eren cried. “I…I’m sick…and you…don’t you want to enjoy yourself?”

Kitts stopped and stared at Eren, apparently considering the proposition. Eren swallowed and forced a smile onto his face, despite the gross feeling rising in his stomach in place of his hunger.

“I mean…just…wait a little?”

Eren’s heart was racing. A lot was riding on his ability to keep smiling and hold back his tears. To keep up the sugary sweetness in his voice and hold back the sickening shakiness. 

“I don’t like waiting.”

“I know, I know and I know it’s not fair to you since you…you have been…kind to me,” Eren said, “but just…a few more days? Until I start to feel better? Please?”

“If you had listened to me like you were supposed to, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Kitts snapped, standing up. “You had better eat tomorrow or I’ll do as I please regardless of how you feel.”

Eren nodded. “Y-Yes…sir…”

He watched Kitts turn and leave the room, slamming the door behind him. Eren fell back against the bed, staring blankly ahead of him. Why couldn’t he escape? Why was there no way out? Why was he too weak to fight back? 

Why hadn’t Levi found him…? 

Eren shook his head. He wasn’t going to depend on being saved. He had to try a new approach to getting free. The man wouldn’t poison him but he had no problem using drugs. He would have to be cautious of what he ate, but he would have to eat to get his strength back. He would get friendly with the old bastard if he had to. He needed to gain that man’s trust because the moment he did, Eren had every intention of killing him. 

In the meantime, however, Eren would just have to cry in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end of Bluebeard (and I'm really excited because this chapter was hard to write and I'm unhappy with it honestly)  
> Next chapter will also include a semi-new person (remember that green-hooded thief?) and I'm just glad to get this chapter over with so I can get on the next part.  
> ALSO: Danger Line readers, the doujin is going to be released as a free webcomic. It will also come out as a buyable book once it's completed. Until then, here's the link to the webcomic (first official page goes up friday!)  
> http://dangerline.smackjeeves.com/


	21. Damsels in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren escapes with the help of a friend in a green hood...Only to run into more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: The Neighs of Freedom

The door to the room opened and Eren stood up straight and at attention. Kitts held no tray of food in his hand, not even tea. Eren shuddered, a little worried, but kept his face firm.

“You’re up.”

“Umm…yeah….I was feeling better…Just stretching.”

It had been about three days (almost a full week since he was kidnapped) since Eren decided to actually start eating. He was feeling better; not quite at his usual strength but enough where he could stand up on his own and not feel light-headed.

And if Kitts came any closer…

“I’m going into town,” the man said. “And I wanted to inform you.”

“Oh…why?”

“I need a few things,” Kitts replied. “I won’t be gone more than a day.”

Eren chewed on his lip. “May I go with you? It’s been…so long since I’ve—”

“No. You’re not going anywhere. You’ll run away.”

Eren had to think fast. Of course he was going to run away. But…

“Then at least let me out of the room?” Eren purred, shrugging shyly. He even batted his eyes. “If I’m going to live here with you, I want to at least know what my new home looks like…”

A look came over Kitts’ face. The lines in his face softened and he smiled, walking over to Eren with outstretched arms. Eren forced a smile and let the man hug him, kissing his head.

“Y-You’re not…upset with me?” Eren asked, daring to slip his hands around the man’s waist. Eren pushed the disgusting thought to the back of his mind, trying to play up his innocence. “I know I was so…hateful…”

Kitts stroked his hair. “I can learn to forgive you, my little Eren. You’ve been behaving so well lately, it would be wrong of me not to.”

“You’re too generous…always so giving…”

 _Bullshit_ , Eren thought to himself. _Keep bullshitting this old bastard a little longer._

“And caring,” Eren sighed, kissing the man’s throat. “You’ll have to return home soon, yes?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kitts replied, still stroking Eren’s hair. “You have to stay put though.”

“Why would I go anywhere?” Eren asked. “I won’t leave the house, I promise. You said yourself that there was some thief and I couldn’t imagine getting robbed or worse…And haven’t I been a good boy lately? I deserve to see what my home looks like…”

Eren could tell Kitts was considering the proposition.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

A smile came over Eren’s face. A real, genuine smile. He nodded happily. “Thank you!”

“But if you’re going to watch the house, I think it’s time for me to formally make you mine,” Kitts said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring, a simple gold band, and took Eren’s hand. Eren hated the feel of the cool metal against his skin, but he still smiled in mock-surprise.

“F-For me?”

“For you, yes,” Kitts said, pulling Eren close. “To mark you as belonging to me.”

“It’s beautiful. I’m so…grateful for it.”

“You’re the first,” Kitts said. “I knew there was something different about you. Everyone I had previously given rings to all betrayed me. But when I saw you—and I saw how innocent your eyes were—I knew you would be different. Not devious like a woman or that blond boy…”

“I’m honored,” Eren lied. “I really am. But let’s go. I want to see my home.”

Eren took Kitts’ hand in his own and the old man led him through the door. Eren quickly took in his surroundings. The hallway was plain; nothing out of the ordinary. He looked around, searching for windows; there were a few but they were all up so high.

Kitts led Eren to the entrance hall and turned to face him.

“I’m entrusting my home to you,” Kitts said. “Don’t let anyone in. And whatever you do, don’t go into the basement. Understand?”

At his words, Kitts glanced over Eren’s shoulder, a look of worry on his face.

Eren nodded. “Of course.”

Kitts patted him on the head. “That’s a good boy.”

He released Eren’s hands, placing a light kiss to the boy’s lips and turned to the door. Eren waited patiently, his hands folded in front of him. Kitts smiled at him as he opened the door. Eren caught a glimpse of the outside world for the first time in days. Literally days. The sun looked warm. The trees were green. There was wind and sky and it was beautiful. Just right out of his reach…

Eren waved to Kitts as the man closed the door. Eren heard it lock and he shuddered. He waited and waited before he turned away. He had to make sure the man wasn’t going to walk back in.

He wasn’t sure how much time he had, but he knew he had to act fast. He ran back up the stairs and to his dungeon of a room. He grabbed his red cloak and dashed back down the stairs.

He ran up to the door first, pulling and tugging at the handle. It was locked and bolted tight. That was fine; he would find another way out. But every door he tried was heavily locked. Every window was up too high. And every piece of furniture was nailed to the floor. Everything was immovable.

Eren ran back into the entrance hall, breathing hard. If he couldn’t find a door out, he was damn sure he was going to kill Kitts the moment he walked through the door.

However…

Eren walked to the middle of the entrance hall, where he had stood as Kitts left. He then switched places, looking into the room as Kitts had done. The moment the man mentioned a basement he had looked over Eren’s shoulder. It was too hard to miss. So Eren looked as Kitts had done; and found what he was looking for.

He ran across the room and to the wall, running his hands over the wood and how it was laid. He knocked along the wall until he heard a hollowed sound. He exhaled, closing his eyes and pushing on the invisible door.

It clicked open, to his surprise, and he peered into the dark tunnel. There was a light on the stone wall—something made of magic like Hanji created— and he carefully pulled it out of its holder. He took a cautious step forward and started to walk down the stairs.

He could hear the dripping sound of water against the stone floor. It was cold and drafty; he was sure there had to be a door leading outside somewhere. But the farther down he walked, the more an awful stench started to overtake his senses.

He covered his nose and kept his mouth closed at the smell. His eyes even started to water after a while.

He saw a hint of silvery metal and saw an axe propped against the wall. He sighed, relieved. Finally a weapon he could use. He picked it up and saw all the red on the handle. The red on the floor, and the red trail leading deeper into the stone room.

There were no doors leading outside. Only hooks that hung from the ceiling. And pieces of bodies hanging from the hooks. Bodies that were still bleeding out and fresh. Bodies that had had time to decompose and decay, covered in maggots. The bodies of women; the “devious” women who had tried to escape before him.

And in a corner was a pile of fingers that had been cut off. Fingers bearing the same golden wedding band Eren was still wearing. He gripped the axe tighter and turned, hurrying up the stairs. He threw the candle aside as he came out of the basement and had every intention of chopping down the front door, or hell even a wall if had to, to get out before Kitts came back.

A collision with a hard body stopped him.

Eren stumbled and fell, the man in front of him falling with him. Eren hit his head on the floor and looked up, dazed. He saw a glimpse of a green hood and the man above him rubbing his own head too.

“Fuck…,” Eren muttered.

“What the hell?”

Eren’s eyes widened at the voice. It couldn’t be…

He reached up and pulled the hood away from the man’s face, meeting a pair of familiar amber eyes, blonde hair and an unmistakable horse-face.

“Jean!”

“Eren?!”

He wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry. He threw his arms around Jean’s neck, hugging him tight. He was the first person for Eren to see in days. He was from Eren’s hometown. He was a childhood friend. A familiar face in that awful, disgusting dungeon.

Jean pressed a hand to Eren’s back, hugging him in return. The feeling was comforting in those few seconds. Especially after seeing that basement…

“We have to go,” Eren muttered. “Jean, we have to leave right now. How did you get in?”

“Fuck, Eren, your heart is going crazy,” Jean laughed, pressing his hand to Eren’s chest. He smiled and Eren wanted to desperately cry because it was a kind smile, not one hiding anything evil behind it. “Why are you so—”

“How the fuck did you get in here Jean?”

“Eren, why does—”

“Jean, tell me. Please. We have to go. We have to leave.”

Jean inhaled deep, sitting back and putting his hands on his hips. Eren sat up, clutching Jean’s shirt with trembling fingers. Jean shook his head, taking Eren’s hands in his own.

“I came in through the window,” Jean said. “Wasn’t expecting them to be so far up off the ground.”

“We have to go, Jean. Right now.”

“Alright, we can. But fuck, Eren, why are you so desperate to get out? Don’t you know that the man who lives here is loaded? He supposedly has a room filled with gold thread, spun by some witch—”

“And a fucking basement full of women he’s killed. Let’s go.”

“What the fuck, seriously?!”

In their brief silence, the front door opened and closed. Eren’s stomach dropped and he flinched, clutching Jean’s shirt tighter. He looked around and into the hollow face of Kitts Verman.

“What the hell is this?”

“I…I…,” Eren muttered, dropping his hands from Jean’s shirt. He pulled at his friend’s hand, where Kitts couldn’t see, and lead it to the axe at their sides. “He came in here and I tried to stop him.”

“Why is my basement open?” There was nothing but threats in Kitts’ voice. And Eren knew that threat included him ending up on a meat hook.

“I was stopping him,” Eren continued, his hand still on Jean’s; still shaking. As he let go, he felt Jean’s hand clasp around the axe.

“What the fuck?” Jean whispered.

“He…He just opened the door,” Eren said, slipping away from Jean’s weight. “T-That’s all…”

“Is that so?” Kitts asked, walking over. Eren grew rigid. Jean, however, hissed between his teeth. Kitts’ eyes were locked on Jean and Eren knew if he saw that axe…

Eren jumped to his feet, running up to Kitts and standing between him and Jean. He smiled, his sweet, fake smile, and tugged on the man’s arms.

“Can’t you deal with this thief later?” Eren purred, tugging on Kitts’ arm to get him to turn around. “I’ve missed you…And he’s basically unarmed…he’s harmless.”

Eren saw the look of confusion on Jean’s face. But the more he spoke, the more Jean’s face softened and the tighter his hand became around the axe. Eren silently prayed that Jean wouldn’t miss.

But then Kitts reached into his coat and Eren saw the glint of something metal and heavy. His eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

“Do you think I’m really that stupid, Eren?” Kitts sighed, raising his arm in Jean’s direction. Eren lunged and Kitts fired.

The two of them toppled to the floor, in a mess of limbs. Jean dropped the axe as he held onto his bleeding hand. But the man was still down and Eren wasn’t going to let this chance pass.

He reached for the gun but he suddenly choked as his cloak was tugged and pulled. Eren was jerked away from the gun as Kitts threw him onto his back, lunging for the gun himself. Eren jumped back up, grabbing in the opposite direction. Kitts still had a good grip on his cloak, not letting him escape.

Eren pulled on the clasp, falling forward and grabbing the axe. Without so much as a warning glance, Eren swung the axe and heard the squelch of flesh. He heard the awful gurgles of blood and he got to his feet. He grabbed Jean by his good hand and pulled him.

“We have to go,” Eren shouted and started to run.

He glanced down at Kitts. The man was still alive, still struggling and fumbling with his gun. The axe was lodged between his arm and chest. He would die, Eren told himself, he would bleed out he would have to. He couldn’t wait around any longer. The man had a gun and Eren knew that gun was dangerous.

Eren and Jean ran to the opened door and out into the sunlight. But they didn’t stop. They continued to run until they were off the property. Until they were deeper into the forest.

Freedom never tasted so sweet.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Jean rested against blooming trees, watching a running stream in front of them. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them looked at the other. They watched the water trickle over smooth stones. They listened to the chirping birds and rustling leaves around them. They let their hearts slow and their thoughts catch up with them.

Eren inhaled, closing his eyes. His heart was still racing. His mind was still blurry. But he was so happy. He felt so free. He smiled, leaning his head back.

“Fuck…”

Eren looked over at Jean as he tried to dress his own wound. Eren crawled over to him.

“Let me see it.”

“I can do it.”

“You’re going to bleed to death,” Eren exaggerated, taking the shredded piece of material Jean had. “At least let me tie it. You know my dad was a doctor.”

Jean rolled his eyes, relaxing his hand in Eren’s lap. “Yeah, you have a point.”

Eren laughed, carefully wrapping the tourniquet around Jean’s bloody hand. It was only a temporary solution; they would still need to get into town—somewhere—to better treat it.

Jean rested his head against Eren’s, sighing and watching his friend work.

“I never thought I’d run in to you again,” Jean breathed.

“Especially there of all places,” Eren replied softly. “Why were you there, again? What were you doing? And why is your lame-ass in a green…are you the thief?!”

Jean groaned and sat back against the tree, rolling his eyes.

“Some shit happened after you left.”

“And you became a thief?! A successful thief? Does your mom know?”

“Hell no she doesn’t know! Alright, I went out to find work in Trost and I failed because the guy I was working for turned out to be a good-for-nothing, tax-collecting jackass. He would overcharge people on their taxes and it didn’t sit well with me.” Jean paused, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. “So I stole some gold from him. A few times. And…I just sort of shared it with the other workers who were done wrong. And hell they saw me as this hero because I was standing up to this thieving jackass.”

“So you stole from a thief to prove a point?”

“Yes.”

“Only you,” Eren laughed. “So why were you there? At that house?”

Jean sat up straight. “Well, I heard a rumor of this nobleman who lived out in the woods. He supposedly has a room filled with spun gold. Like…spun thread but it’s pure gold. I had been trying to track him for a while. I would sort of...trail other nobles to see where they were going.”

“Did you ever rob any of them?”

“Just the ones who would brag about how they underpaid their workers,” Jean huffed. “Anyway, I was out scouting and I saw him and his house appear out of nowhere. He then put some cloaking spell on the house but I could still tell where it was. I got through the barrier and came in through one of the windows. Well…fell in. And I found you instead of the gold. Can’t say I’m completely pleased.”

Eren slapped his hand and Jean screeched in pain.

“You saved my life.”

“Why were you there?”

“Kidnapped.”

“He kidnapped you?”

“Yeah…”

“Guess that makes you a damsel in distress,” Jean teased. “And I’m your dashing hero. You should kiss me as my reward.”

Eren slapped Jean’s hand again and he fell over in pain.

“Not a chance, green hood.”

“It’s fucking robin hood, you damsel.”

~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully, the horse-faced thief was familiar enough with the forest to get back to Stohess. Eren was tired and hungry but he was happy. Genuinely happy.

“How’s everyone back home?” Eren asked as they walked. Jean scrunched his nose.

“The last time I saw them, everyone was fine. Mikasa and Ymir moved to Trost, in Rose, a little before I did. They had plans to join the army.”

Eren laughed. “Only Mikasa would. And Armin…?”

“He picked up a magic book from a witch Reiner knows. I left before he started learning how to cast spells though.”

Eren sighed in relief and smiled. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A little bit of the worry that had been smothering him faded.

“And mom?”

“She’s doing great,” Jean said with a gentle smile. “She’s not sick anymore. And Hannes would go by a lot to help her out too.”

“I’m really glad.” Eren rubbed his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. “I’m really happy she’s alright, Jean. I’m so happy. And I’m so happy you’re here, too.”

“You must be having a shitty week to be happy to see me.”

“I am. I really am. I just…I want to go home and see—I just want to go home.”

“See who?” Jean asked. “Finally get yourself a lady friend?”

“No,” Eren hummed back. “More of…a prince friend.”

“High standards.”

“You don’t stand a chance,” Eren grinned. “But it’s more than that. Have you ever kissed someone and felt…that spark?”

“A spark?”

“Mhm. It’s really hard to miss. Someone told me that when you feel it, you’ll know. It’s a special kiss shared between two people who are meant to be together.”

“That’s strangely romantic,” Jean said. “Does that mean you fucked him?”

“Don’t say it so bluntly!” Eren spat.

“That’s a yes. Hang on…when you say prince, you don’t mean the guy who bought you, do you?”

“Stop making this sound like a scandal.”

“I’m going to tell your mother you fucked your slave owner when I see her.”

“What? That my true love is a wealthy prince? You do that. I’m telling your mom you’re thief.”

Jean shoved Eren away. Eren quickly bounced back into him, knocking Jean off balance a little. The two of them glared at each other when they heard the loud booming of a canon.

They looked away from each other and to the visible buildings in Stohess, smoke starting to rise. Eren took off running first and Jean followed close behind. They heard another two canons and the sound of people screaming as they ran.

Stohess was in disarray. Buildings were on fire. Statues were being pulled down. People were running and shouting, hiding and taking cover. All because of the wild, rowdy pirates dashing around, shooting out windows and looting buildings.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Eren breathed.

“No shit…,” Jean replied.

“LEVI!”

Eren started to run again. Jean groaned, watching him, before sprinting after him. Eren paid him no attention. He just had to get to the hotel. He had to find Levi. Maybe even Hanji. But Levi—

The hotel was ablaze. Eren stared up at it as it burned. The glass in the windows were shattered. Flames licked at the walls. No one was inside, Eren told himself, no one was still in there.

Jean grabbed Eren by the arm and jerked him from the burning inn as pieces of wood crashed to the road.

“Snap out of it!” Jean shouted, slapping Eren across the face to get his attention. “He’s safe. If he’s half as smart as you, then even he has enough sense to get the hell out of here. We should do the same too. Or at least go hide.”

Eren nodded. He made himself nod and let Jean take him by the hand, guiding him away. But everywhere they ran there was fire. And where there wasn’t fire, there was a pirate setting it on fire. The heat and smoke was getting to them, and fast.

“The forest is too far,” Eren cried, “and the fucking ocean is fucking occupied by pirates, Jean.”

“We’re going to the forest,” Jean spat, shaking Eren by the shoulders. “Get your shit together.”

“Alright,” Eren nodded. “Alright, let’s—”

A bottle crashed over Jean’s head, glass falling onto Eren as he caught his comatose friend. A pirate laughed, trying to grab Jean from Eren’s hands.

“Back the fuck off!” Eren yelled.

Hands found him as well and started to pull at his shoulders. Eren swung his fists, fighting back as much as he could. But he was overpowered within seconds. A bag was thrown over his head as he was lifted off his feet, arms tied together.

It wasn’t possible.

~~~~~~~~~

The bag didn’t come off Eren’s head until he was thrown onto his rear in a dank, dingy cell. He looked around the dark cell; wooded walls behind him, big iron bars in front of him. Through the window hole he could see the splashing waves of the ocean. Some of the water had even leaked into the floor of the ship.

The ship.

Eren was in a ship. And there was a pirate standing in front of him locking the cell door. Eren hissed and looked to his side, watching Jean finally come to. Jean rubbed his head, looking miserable and soggy.

“What the hell…? Where are we?!”

“We’re in a fucking pirate ship,” Eren sighed. “We’ve been kidnapped.”

“WHAT?!” Jean turned to the cell bars and grabbed at the pirate. “You can’t kidnap us! You can’t kidnap me! Do you know who I am!? I’m the hooded thief! I demand that you release me!”

The pirate chuckled, swinging the keys around his fingers. “Ya gonna hafta take that up wit’ tha capt’in, ol’ green hooded thief. But until yer called, welcome ‘board the Jolly Roger.”

Eren and Jean watched in silence as the pirate pranced away, whistling as he swung his jingling keys around.

“This can’t be happening,” Jean whined. “I can’t get kidnapped. I can’t!”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Jean,” Eren groaned, falling back against the cell bars. “This is the second time I’ve been kidnapped this week, you should not be complaining.”

“SHUT UP JAEGER I’M BEING KIDNAPPED.”

“Welcome to my world of being a damsel in distress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm not sure if Robin Hood is a fairytale character but I just really needed good guy!Jean  
> 2) This chapter was originally split into two different bits  
> 3) This is the end of Bluebeard and the age of pirates. Guess who's going to chase the booty *eyebrow waggle* Yeah, I'm making booty jokes  
> 4) Next chapter is a mini-chapter and it's about everyone's favorite petite blonde boy...


	22. Rumpelstiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at what happened to Armin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short mini chapter update as promised. Next chapter will include more pirates. Also: it's cosplay season so please please please bare with me for a few weeks. I'm doing some last minute preparations/cosplays and I'm trying to get out chapters and paint. But on that note: is anyone is going to Anime Matsuri???! :3

As expected, Eren certainly wasn't the first person to be kidnapped by Kitts Verman. In fact, there had been many more before him. But there had been only one other boy.

It had been a wintery day, snow on the ground still when Kitts first laid eyes on the delicate blond. And unable to resist the urge, Kitts snatched the frail thing up.

Little did he know he had mistaken the young blond for a woman.

However, Armin was thrown into the small room (as Eren had been locked in) and kept there for days without food. Or so Kitts believed.

Armin simply pulled a piece of thread from one of the curtains, waved his hand over it and muttered a spell. And in seconds Armin had a bowl of soup, sandwich and a glass of milk in front of him. He kept time with an enchanted pendent: one that would grow dark when it was night and gradually glow orange when morning approached.

He never panicked though he was questioned by Kitts.

And every question came with a firm slap for proper answers.

"I've told you already!" Armin spat, "I can do magic!"

"I don't believe you!"

It was then that Armin formulated his plan. "If I can prove to you I can do magic, you have to let me go. And if not, then I will no longer resist you."

"And what sort of magic will you be performing then?"

"I'm going to spin thread into gold," Armin said. "But in order for me to do that, I need a spinning wheel."

So Kitts went into town, bragging about his new bride being able to spin gold and how his house was filled with golden thread. He presented Armin with a spinning wheel. It was set up and Armin sat down by it. He ran his hands over the spinning wheel and started to pull thread through. At first there was no gold, only more thread. But in seconds, Armin started to pull gold through the wheel.

Kitts was delighted. "You will stay here and spin gold for me forever."

But Armin anticipated the man's response.

"Then you must never touch the spinning wheel," Armin hummed. "Because if you do, you'll live forever and I will be forced to stay here."

And as expected, Kitts grabbed the spinning wheel, pricking his finger on the spindle. A simple sleeping curse fell over him almost instantly. Because as Armin spun the golden thread, he did it in order to place a simple curse over the spinning wheel.

Armin rose, picking up the threads of gold and folding it neatly. He placed it all into a small pouch he had. He knew the sleeping curse was not eternal, like some witches were capable of casting, but it would last at least two weeks.

He picked up the keys Kitts kept on him and opened the door. He locked it as he left because there was no need for Kitts to escape too soon.

Armin then left and continued on his journey to learn more magic.


	23. Hooks and Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean have a word with the pirate captain of the Jolly Roger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get a full chapter posted before the con. So here it is! Eren and a stuttering Jean having a chat with the captain
> 
> I also received this BEAUTIFUL fanart of Petra from this a while back and kept forgetting to link it!   
> http://queenezha4.tumblr.com/post/76209838848/a-not-so-quick-doodle-this-is-what-i-think-of

Eren woke up to the stench of fish, his stomach throbbing from the ship’s movement and a loud banging against the cell door. He opened a heavy eye, looking over at Jean. His friend was hitting the cell door with a broken, wooden cup he had found.

“Let me out! I demand to eat something!”

“Fuck, Jean, shut up. If they were going to feed us they sure as fuck won’t now with you demanding it,” Eren grumbled. He felt completely nauseous from the sway of the ship and the awful dead fish smell, mixed with wet hay. 

“No! I shouldn’t be treated like this! Like some animal!” Jean pushed (“You mean a horse,” Eren muttered). A rather grungy pirate walked into the holding room, glaring at them. Jean boldly glared back. “I am the green-hooded thief! Do you know who I am you scurvy-ridden piece of shit?! Do you hear me?”

The pirate hobbled (hobbled because one of his legs was a wooden peg) over to a corner full of barrels. He twisted a knob, letting dark brown liquid trickle into his mug, and hobbled back to the cell.

“Hold out yer hands,” he slurred, jingling a pair of cuffs. He took a long, sloppy drink of his rum. “Tha cap’tan wants ta see ya both.”

Jean’s face paled. “W-Well he should…”

“Seriously, we’re getting out?” Eren groaned. Unlike Jean, he was more green than pale. Eren slumped forward and held out his hands through the crossbars. He didn’t argue. He wanted fresh air as soon as possible. Anything to get out of the dank cellar.

Jean scrunched up his face and did the same. “Good! I can’t wait to give this captain a piece of my mind.”

“Tell that to tha cap’tan.”

The pirate swung open the cell door. Eren could tell, from Jean’s fierce expression, he wanted to fight the pirate. Eren, however, was too sick to even stand. He leaned against Jean’s arm, preventing him from doing any strenuous fighting.

They followed the pirate up a set of stairs and finally into the bright sunlight. Eren inhaled, falling onto the deck. He was happy to see the sun. He was happy to smell the air. He wasn’t quite as happy to see so much ocean, on every side of the ship. Completely endless ocean but he was at least outside.

But as he rested, he realized they were heavily surrounded by pirates. Cruel looking pirates with swords in their hands, ready to slice them open. Jean helped Eren to his feet and they quickly followed the drunken pirate to a closed door. He pulled it open and stepped aside.

“Tha cap’tan’s quarters.” He said it like any butler would, though mockingly. Eren was too sick to comment on it.

He instead looked to Jean. He could see how nervous his friend was without a single word being exchanged. They both swallowed hard as the pirate shoved them through the doorway. They fell onto the dirty carpet and looked ahead. Down the short corridor they could make out a well-lit room. 

“So what do you think this captain is like?” Eren breathed, getting to his feet and walking slowly. Jean hissed.

“Probably some ugly, dirty, toothless drunk,” Jean hissed, following behind Eren.

They walked into the room and were surprised by the décor. It was nice, a wooden piano in the corner, worn from the salt in the air but still expertly carved. There was a long table, probably a dinner table, and actual chairs. There were big windows, overlooking the ocean from a pleasant angle, not like the one Eren had been left to look through and suffer with. 

A bright red parrot sat on a perch, swinging back and forth. And next to it was a desk. And at the desk sat, who Eren and Jean could only assume, was the captain.

“Oh shit,” Jean muttered. “I was wrong.”

The captain looked up at them from his map and smiled. He had an eyepatch hiding his right eye and a hook in place of his right hand. But even with his physical flaws, the captain certainly wasn’t ugly. His clothes looked clean, bright red and deep brown; he wasn’t all that dirty. And with the way he smiled, he wasn’t toothless at all. 

“So you two are the captives,” he said, and rather pleasantly, rising from his desk. As he walked closer, Eren could make out freckles across his cheeks and nose (judging by the way he walked, he certainly wasn’t drunk either). “Smee and I have been looking forward to meeting you. I’m Captain Marco Bodt.”

“Smee…?” Eren asked. Jean grumbled under his breath about “not asking stupid questions” but Eren rolled his eyes. Marco smiled that brilliant, white smile and gestured to the red parrot.

“My bird,” he said. “He keeps me company.”

“Can he talk? I heard they could—”

“God, Eren, don’t ask stupid shit!” Jean cried, his voice cracking. He looked away, flustered by his own outburst. Marco laughed and moved across the room to a cabinet. He pulled out three mugs (using his hook around the handles) and a bottle of rum.

“He can talk, yes,” Marco said. “But he usually whistles more.”

“That’s still amazing,” Eren said. Jean made another noise. “Why did you want to talk with us? Or even kidnap us?”

Marco turned after pouring their drinks. He carried two in his hand and the other linked around his hook again. He walked right up to Eren and Jean, offering them the two drinks in his hand. They took their drinks and Eren didn’t hesitate in taking a sip. Jean, however, swirled the rum around, smelled it, looked at it and slowly sipped.

“To be honest, I’m curious as to which one of you happens to be the green hooded thief.”

Eren jumped at the sound of Jean spitting out his drink. Marco smirked, taking a sip from his mug.

“I take it that’s you?”

“I…uhh…”

“Oh yeah,” Eren said, nodding and taking another drink. “Jean the green hooded thief. I’m Eren, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you Eren,” Marco said. “And Jean.”

“Oh my God. I mean…yeah but why do you want me? I’m not worth anything! He’s married to a prince!” Jean shouted. Eren gasped.

“I am not!”

“He will be!”

“This isn’t a matter of money,” Marco chuckled. “I’m asking because…well…you’re giving my crew an awful name. We’re being outdone by a single man.”

“He may be part horse.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger!”

Again Marco laughed in such a way that was unbefitting for a pirate. He was supposed to be gross and old and grungy. But he smiled and had a laugh that would make angels happy; it left Jean a blushing mess and he kept burying his face into his mug to hide the red on his cheeks.

“So I decided to hunt down this single, green-clad man and now that I’ve found him, I’d like to ask this man if he would like to join my crew.”

Eren’s mouth dropped. He looked to Jean who was simply confused and wide-eyed.

“Y-You…want me? I mean you want me to join your crew?” Jean said. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

Jean looked around in disbelief. He stared at Eren as if Eren had heard something different. But Eren looked to him in confusion as well.

“I…I don’t know. Are you sure you’re not after Eren?” Jean asked again, fidgeting around. “Because I’m just one thief and I sort of don’t do this whole…pirate thing.”

Marco raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips and nodding. Eren tilted his head back to finish off his rum. He certainly didn’t want to argue with the pirate whose ship they were on.

“I suppose that’s…understandable,” Marco muttered, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Not that I have a problem with you. In particular,” Jean continued. “Because you seem really nice for a pirate. Not that pirates are awful and mean but I mean…they’re perceived to be. And ugly. You’re not ugly. I mean, you’re not…unattractive. Fuck—” Jean slapped his palm to his forehead. “You look well.”

“You’re incredible, Jean. Just so eloquent,” Eren said. Jean punched Eren on the arm.

Marco cleared his throat, catching their attention. “It’s really a shame, Jean. I think you would be a wonderful addition to my crew. But I can’t force you. I’ll just have throw you both overboard.”

“WHAT?!”

Eren and Jean both spat at Marco at the quiet remark. The captain laughed, amused by their sudden outburst.

“Well, I can’t have you both taking up space on my ship, can I?” Marco chuckled, speaking lightheartedly. “Especially if you’re not going to contribute to my crew.”

“What the fuck!?” Eren shouted. “At least let us off at your next stop!”

Marco dropped his shoulders and his smiled faded. “Well…it won’t be for quite a while. The next stop, if the weather allows it, will be Maria.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He looked to Jean, who had a similar expression of worry on his face.

“Why Maria?” Jean asked. Marco ran a thoughtful hand over his silver hook. He turned away, pacing back to his desk to set his mug down.

“It’s personal,” Marco whispered.

Eren bit his lip. He really didn’t want to be thrown overboard. Especially when the ship would dock in Maria. 

“What if…what if Jean and I help out on the ship?” Eren asked. 

“HUH?!” Jean cried.

“What do you mean?” Marco asked. He wrapped his arms around himself, listening close.

“Yeah. Exactly what do you mean, Jaeger?”

“Let me and Jean stay on the ship until we reach Maria,” Eren said. “That’s where we’re from. It’s our home. And as payment, we’ll just be a temporary part of your crew. And who knows? Maybe Jean will change his mind?”

“Like fuck I will!” Jean shouted. “I don’t want to be a criminal!”

“You already are a criminal!”

Marco started to laugh. A light, airy laugh that erupted into a pleased outburst. Eren and Jean stopped bickering to look at the captain. He was genuinely amused. And perhaps he was genuinely considering Eren’s words. Or he was simply going to throw them overboard and was laughing at their stupidity. 

He stopped and caught his breath, slowing his laughter.

“Alright,” Marco hummed. “I’ll take you up on this. It doesn’t seem completely awful. And as long as you’re willing to cooperate—”

“I am not!” Jean shouted. “I’m the—”

Eren punched him on the arm hard enough to make Jean whine and stop talking.

“We’ll be good,” Eren said. “Promise.”

Anything Jean was going to say was lost on his tongue when Marco looked his way for confirmation. The gentle smile on the pirate’s face made Jean’s cheeks turn red. Eren was almost positive he heard Jean grumbled about “those fucking freckles” under his breath but decided it was best not to bring it up.

“I’ll be good,” Jean hissed. “Whatever. As long as fucking freckles—I mean hook-hand doesn’t throw us off his boat.”

Marco laughed again. “Marco will do just fine. And it’s a ship, not a boat. And who knows, if you’re well-behaved I’ll invite you to dinner.”

Eren raised his eyebrows. He knew the comment wasn’t meant for him, but it definitely didn’t stop him from laughing. Jean pushed him away and folded his arms across his chest in a pout, a flush of bright red across his cheeks.

It wasn’t the most ideal situation, being pirates, but they were alive and on their way to Maria. And at least Jean’s tongue-tied blushing would leave Eren with something to laugh at during the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have been mildly self-indulging. Because of JeanMarco.  
> Next chapter is going to be allllllllllll Levi. 100% all Levi.


	24. That Shade of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi looks for Eren but at every corner he finds red.  
> Blood  
> A cloak  
> A scarf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi chapter as promised! Levi is stressed and doing stupid stuff. But he's determined dammit!

_ Several Days Ago… _

The old woman’s words echoed in Levi’s head. Over and over again. Eren had been kidnapped. He knew it. Eren had to be found. He knew that. And he only had a small window of time to find Eren before the boy disappeared forever.

Levi knew he could not let that happen.

But as much as he wanted to run out of the city, he was having a difficult time even standing. His body was in pain. His chest was hurting. His limbs burned. And his eyesight was getting blurry. He couldn’t understand why.

He hadn’t felt like that since…

“Levi!” Hanji cried, chasing after him. She ducked under his arm, helping him stay on his feet. “Levi, what’s wrong? Keep it together.”

“Hanji…fuck…,” Levi muttered, sweat beads pooling at the back of his neck. “Hanji…I need to get out of the city…”

“Levi, I know you want to find him—”

“Hanji, no. I…I think something is wrong. Get me out of the city. And then go home…get Petra, Irwin…whoever…”

Levi gasped as a wave of pain overtook him. Hanji swallowed, terror in her eyes, and laid out her broom. She sat down on it and pulled Levi on to it with her. In seconds, she had lifted off the ground and was flying to the edge of the forest.

Levi winced, trying to keep his watery eyes open. He was trying to stay conscious through his pain. But it was mind-numbing. Everything was white-hot pain.

The moment Hanji came close to the ground, Levi jerked away from her, stumbling through the trees.

“Levi! You’re not well!”

“Go, Hanji! Just…I’ll be fine!” Levi hissed.

Hanji gripped her broomstick tight. She nodded, reluctantly, and hurried away.

Levi fell against a tree, digging his nails into the bark. He didn’t want Hanji to waste her time on him. Trying to make sure he was alright. She needed to get help. It didn’t matter to Levi what happened to him. He had to make sure they found Eren.

With or without him.

He gasped at the sudden racing of his heart; the way it stung against his chest. His eyesight was getting worse. He started to sweat more and he eventually collapsed on the ground.

The familiar feeling overtook him. He felt the vague, distant sting of his body changing. He anticipated losing his mind, like he always did. Wandering through a forest and waking up, unsure of where he was or what he did.

But his thoughts still raced. Eren was still on his mind. Even as he rose, on the clawed feet of a monster, he could still think. Clear, deliberate thoughts. He was still aware of what he wanted to do. And as the pain of his body changing faded, his goal became even clearer. He knew what he wanted to do. What he had to do.

He may have the body of a monster now, but Levi knew he still had to search for Eren. And he would search for him, even in the body of a demon.

~~~~~~~~~

Days went by. Or at least what Levi thought were days.

He did not sleep. He rarely ate. He found it easier to stay awake being a monster. He found himself more energetic. Or maybe he just had more energy while he was a monster. He wasn’t sure but he spent his days searching.

_Hunting._

He found nothing. He was lost in a forest, destroying whatever he had to, digging and climbing and searching through caves for days. And he found nothing.

It was when he emerged from a cave (he couldn’t count the number of caves he explored or for how long he was in there) that he recognized the witch standing across the creek.

It was the first time he had ever identified a human while he was a monster. And it was the first time she didn’t have to run. She was not a target or prey but a person, a living being, that Levi knew.

Hanji stared at him from across the small creek. There was fear in her eyes and she was ready to hit him with whatever spell she had to. Levi saw her hesitation and he knew she saw his.

He sat down on the grass, folding his clawed paws before him. Hanji visibly exhaled as she shook off that terror. She placed a hand to her heart, swallowing hard.

“Levi…Are you…are you, you?”

She drew closer to the edge of the creek, her eyes fixed on the monster before her. On the prince she had sworn loyalty to.

“Can you turn back?”

The monstrous prince before her twitched his ear. Hanji was unsure if it was a yes or a no, but she made a quick assessment.

He hadn’t turned back upon seeing her. But he also hadn’t attacked her. Hanji knew Levi recognized her. Perhaps the curse—the lingering effects of the curse—was weak. And if it was weak…

“Levi, I’m going to try something,” Hanji said, reaching into a small bag at her side. She hopped onto a wet stone, steadying herself, before jumping onto another until she was closer to the monster prince. “You’re going to have to trust me.”

She pulled out her hand, holding a thick, sandy dust in her hand.

“Close your eyes so this doesn’t sting,” she said softly. And Levi did just that. He closed his red eyes and Hanji threw the dust over his head.

Seconds later, once the dust had settled, Levi had fallen asleep. Hanji sighed and jumped onto the bank by him, kneeling at his side. She shoved her hand back into that pouch, pulling out her spellbook (she absolutely loved enchanted bags that had a ton of space inside but took up little room physically) and starting to flip through it.

“Hopefully the curse’s hold on you isn’t too strong,” Hanji muttered. “I can’t break it but I can try to subdue it. Hold on, Levi…”

~~~~~~~~~

Levi opened his eyes, staring up at the trees. His thoughts were foggy but he knew he was outside. There were trees and grass around him. He could feel the breeze on his face and the sun’s rays on his cheeks and he smiled.

The soft green of the trees…no…those were eyes. The soft green of eyes. And the warmth of the sun was the warmth of hands on his cheeks. The breeze he felt was the breath of someone sweet and he smiled, content.

_Find me._

The words were simple. Pleading. Levi raised his hand to Eren’s cheek but the smile on the boy’s face never faded. He only mouthed the quiet words again and the pain in his green eyes struck Levi in a way that left him numb.

More numbed than his own curse.

He opened his mouth to reply but he couldn’t find his voice. He made a strained sound and Eren shook his head, leaning down. He kissed Levi on the head, stroking his hair.

_I’ll wait for you…_

And suddenly Eren turned away. He was leaving. No, why was he leaving? Why would he leave?

Levi tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body. He stretched out his hand and tried to grab Eren’s arm. But he was too far away. And Levi was too weak.

_Levi…Levi…Levi…_

It wasn’t Eren who was calling out to him. It was a woman’s voice. Soft and airy. But he didn’t want to listen to her. He wanted Eren. His Eren—

“Levi! Calm down! Wake up!”

Levi gasped for breath. He felt hot, like he was suffocating. His chest was tight and he was all pain and emptiness. He looked at the faces surrounding him. Hanji sat close by and Petra was over him; his head was in her lap. Mike was sitting by the horses and Irwin was against a tree.

He could hear the sound of a rippling creek and he sighed. Petra patted his head as he calmed down.

“Eren…”

It was all he could say. All he could think about. He hadn’t rested for days. He needed sleep. He was delirious. But Eren was still missing. He still needed to find him.

Those words resonated in the back of his mind. _Find me. I’ll wait for you._

Was it real? Or was he tired and stressed enough to hallucinate.

“You’ve really overworked yourself this time,” Hanji sighed. “We should get you back to the castle.” Levi shook his head.

“I can’t…”

He felt hands suddenly on him, lifting him up. He was off the ground, off Petra’s lap. He recognized the strong hands as Mike’s and when he opened his eyes he could see the familiar dirty blond hair shining in the sun.

Why was he weak? Why was he so suddenly weak? Unable to do anything other than be propped up on a horse in front of Irwin.

He felt tears at his eyes. He was powerless to help Eren. Unless he was a monster and even then he was just a worthless beast.

Levi listened to the sound of the horses’ clip-clopping hooves on the dirty road. He rested his heavy head against Irwin’s shoulder, trying to make sense of what had happened. Hanji was talking—explaining.

“Your curse isn’t broken,” she said. “But it’s not as strong. I was able to put a quick enchantment on you. To subdue the beast and give you your normal body back. It seems like your transformation was triggered by the sudden stress of losing Eren…”

So he really was still a monster. But he was a monster capable of keeping his thoughts. It was different this time.

Levi groaned miserably, feeling sick and confused.

“Wait.”

Levi felt the horse jerk and turned to look at Mike. Everyone had stopped to look at him.

“I smell something.”

“You said that every time we passed through here,” Petra chimed from behind Hanji. The two of them shared a horse and her auburn head was barely visible over Hanji’s shoulder.

“I know,” Mike continued. “I can still smell something. But…it’s different now. I can smell blood.”

Levi perked up. “Blood…?”

“Fresh blood.”

“Mike, we’ve searched all around here,” Hanji sighed.

“No,” Levi groaned. “Mike…go. Lead the way.”

Mike looked to Levi and then to the others. They all had been through it before, apparently, but Levi didn’t care. He needed Mike to follow whatever scent he had picked up.

“That’s an order,” Levi muttered. Mike nodded, reared his horse and started down a brush covered pathway.

Levi watched the trees. He had been through there too, he was sure. At least while he was an animal. He could remember the trees and their shapes. The orchard in the distance. But that was all he saw when he went through there.

It was all they could see.

But this time, in the distance, there was a house. A small cottage sitting against tall trees.

“That…that wasn’t always there,” Irwin gasped. Levi sat up straight, leaning against the horse’s head.

“Maybe it was,” Hanji snapped angrily. “Maybe it was right in front of our fucking eyes the entire time but it had a fucking enchantment over it!”

“Shit,” Levi breathed.

They dashed on horseback to the cottage. The windows were up high, so there was no way to look inside. Not that they needed to. After tying the horses to a tree, they found the door wide open. And bloody prints all over the floor.

Levi’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know what to expect. But if he had to be the one to find Eren’s body—

An awful gasping resonated against the walls. Levi grimaced. Petra squealed. Hanji, Irwin and Mike remained silent, staring at the sight before them.

A man was crawling across the floor, holding his neck. Trying to stop the blood from gushing out of the wound on his shoulder. The bloody axe was not too far away either. The man had been attacked.

He had been recently attacked.

“Should we help him?” Petra whimpered.

Levi scanned the rest of the room.

There was the bloody axe. There were bullets. A red cloak…

Fire erupted in Levi’s chest. He ran over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, leaving everyone in the doorway. He saw the blue-hue to his blood-stained beard and he _knew._

“You’re him, aren’t you?” Levi hissed.

“Levi, he’s hurt be careful—”

“YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO STOLE EREN AREN’T YOU?!”

Levi shoved him to the floor and ran to Eren’s discarded cloak. He pulled it to his chest, raising it to his lips and inhaling. It still smelled like Eren. That sweet scent of cinnamon and nutmeg and everything that just felt right.

But then it started to make sense. The man had been attacked, yes. Attacked, but not killed. Possibly in a quick attempt to escape. There was blood on the floor, leading away from the man. As if whoever had attacked ran as soon as the axe hit.

A move of desperation. No time to stop for personal items…

There was wild movement behind Levi and he heard the unseen scramble. A gun went off, hitting the wall not far from Levi’s head, and then an awful scream, accompanied by the sound of swinging metal.

Levi looked around. Everyone was in shock. The man on the floor was clutching his sliced wrist to his chest, the gun still smoking on the floor. Irwin stood over the man, sword drawn and tip dripping red.

Levi knew he had to pull himself together. He slid over to Kitts and threaded his cold fingers through the man’s brown hair. Irwin took a step back, understanding the silent gesture.

“I’m going to ask you this once and if you answer me truthfully, I’ll leave. I will leave and let you live,” Levi said softly, his voice dangerously low. Kitts’ eyes widened at his tone. “The boy you kidnapped, the one who wore this red cloak, where is he now? What happened to him?”

Kitts grinned and coughed, blood splattering on his teeth. It got onto Levi’s dirty shirt but the prince didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. Only the answer.

“Your little whore ran off.”

Silence fell over the room. A still, thick silence that could be touched. It could be felt. Levi thinned his lips; it was the only movement in the room save for Kitts’ heaving chest. And when Levi eventually did move, he lowered his hand from Kitts’ hair and slowly rose to his feet, leaving the man on the floor.

Everyone wanted to say it. They all wanted to ask “Are you seriously going to let him live? After what he did?” But no one said a word. They all knew better. They all knew they shouldn’t argue with the prince.

He walked up to Irwin however, a dark look in his eyes. Irwin stood at attention.

“Sir?”

“I’m a man of my word,” Levi muttered, flexing his fingers. “I won’t kill him.”

His movements betrayed his words. Levi snatched the sword from Irwin’s hand and pointed it in Kitts’ direction. The man’s eyes widened in horror.

“Y-You promised!”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Levi said. “But what you’ve done to Eren is unforgivable. You won’t die by a blade. You’ll die locked in a room. Dismembered and defenseless.”

~~~~~~~~~

It certainly wasn’t the cleanest job but Levi managed.

He had Irwin, Mike, Hanji and Petra check the rest of the house. Checking for secret passageways and anything hidden by magic. Levi left the door to the basement wide open, letting the man’s screams be heard by the people searching the house.

They did what they could to ignore it.

Levi never fully explained to anyone what happened in that dank basement. But there was plenty of blood on his hands that he tried to wipe off on the heavy curtains. He couldn’t stand to get blood on Eren’s precious cloak.

All he said was that there was no way Kitts would physically be able to open the door to the basement. Or unlock it. Or crawl up the stairs. Or get off one of the convenient meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. But Levi was, as he said, a man of his word. He certainly didn’t kill the man.

After locking the house and stepping away from it, Hanji cast an enchantment over the cottage, cloaking it once again in an invisible shield. Levi turned to Mike, holding out the cloak.

“Get his scent,” Levi said calmly. “And track him down. He can’t be too far ahead of us.”

So once again, their hunt began.

~~~~~~~~~

Their search took them on a roundabout journey to Stohess. An image of chaos. Burning, wild, loud chaos overrun by pirates.

Well, one that had been overrun by pirates. They were still scattered throughout the city but they were all running. All to the seaport.

Levi didn’t care about the pirates or where they were going. His only concern was where Mike’s nose lead them. And judging by the route the man was taking, Eren’s scent was sea-bound. But with the fallen debris, the horses could only run so far.

Levi jumped off Irwin’s horse and started to run as fast as he could. He heard his name called over and over again but he could not stop. He fought against his tired muscles and the strong fumes of smoke. He ran through the city, jumping over flames and debris; he had to roll and stoop low to get through alleyways filled with burning bricks but he knew he couldn’t mess up. He had to get there. He had to reach those black sails. He could bargain, he had money. He’d offer his own life. He was worth more than Eren, so surely those pirates would take him instead. Eren didn’t deserve to get kidnapped again. Not again. Not when Levi could stop it.

He ran to the docks and watched that awful ship sailing away. Waves sloshed at its wooden sides. The water was filled with burnt wood and stone and broken boats. Levi dropped Eren’s cloak on the dock and without even bothering with his clothes, he dived into the water.

He started to swim. It was stupid and he knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should have ran and found a boat but they were too far away. By the time he got to one that wasn’t sinking, the pirate ship would be too far.

But as he swam, the ship sailed faster. His limbs moved slower. He felt his body grow heavier. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair.

He swallowed water and tasted salt. It burned his throat and his nose and his eyes and he was sinking, really sinking.

Strong arms surrounded him and pulled him back to the surface. He shook his head, unable to move. He just watched in horror as that cursed ship sailed away. He knew Irwin had him and he tried to tell the blond no.

_No, Irwin, I have to swim._

_I have to get to that ship._

_I have to save him._

_Let me save him._

But Levi couldn’t even save himself.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi sat on the steps of what used to be the hotel he had been staying in with Eren. He held the cloak to his chest, his body still wet and now cold. Cold, weak, tired. Everything he didn’t want to be.

People crawled from their hiding spots. So many were hurt. Everyone was shaken up. Everyone wanted to piece their lives back together.

Levi couldn’t watch them. He knew he was being selfish, but the one person who kept him sane was gone. Again. And this time to the sea. He couldn’t stand to watch those around him find their loved ones because it wasn’t fair. He had searched for Eren. He had gone through that cursed hell again. And Eren was still gone.

He was becoming a bitter monster.

Hanji wore an expression of guilt on her face, holding her broken broom in her hands. She had tried to fly out to sea but a piece of building fell and hit her broom just right, snapping it in two.

And then there was Petra. And as fast as she could fly, she knew her own wings would have given out before she reached the boat. But maybe if she had at least tried. She could have tried, she thought to herself.

Mike knew he couldn’t swim that far and he couldn’t paddle that fast.

Irwin had saved Levi.

And Levi had been foolish enough to jump into the ocean to chase after a ship. Like a fucking dumbass.

“Stop blaming yourself.”

Levi flinched at Irwin’s firm voice. He looked away, trying to ignore the man standing before him. Irwin flopped onto the steps next to him.

“I know that look.”

“You know shit. Why was I so fucking stupid? Why couldn’t I save him…”

“It’s not over,” Irwin said. “You’ll find him.”

“He could be fucking anywhere. The ocean is so fucking massive.”

“You can’t give up. Because you know Eren isn’t giving up, either.”

Levi’s heart fluttered. He suddenly remembered those green eyes, shining bright and looking up at him in adoration and love. Sweet innocence. Happiness. Everything he loved because Eren was perfect.

“You’ll always find each other.”

Levi tried to smile. He wanted to stay hopeful, but there was only so much…

There was the sound of marching not too far away. Military-type marching. Levi and Irwin both looked up. Hanji, Petra and Mike stood close by and they all turned their heads to see the commotion.

Horses and people on foot. The people of Stohess ran up to them, shouting and asking questions. The leader looked just as distressed, trying to explain exactly what was going on and yet understand the situation too. Levi didn’t move. He didn’t care. He just held the cloak, feeling the soft fabric. He raised it to his nose to inhale Eren’s scent again.

The military members were all trying to calm down the people running up to them. Trying to maintain some form of order. Levi could overhear the promises being made.

“We’re going to get this city rebuilt.”

“You’ll all have food, don’t worry.”

“You’ll all be safe.”

“This city is on a protective lockdown.”

“Everything will be alright.”

Levi looked up, still hugging the cloak to his chest. He watched the sad, dirty faces of the people of Stohess. He eyed the shiny armor of the knights. Red suddenly caught his with interest. A bright red, the color of fire.

The color of Eren’s cloak.

He locked eyes with the young girl wearing the red scarf around her neck as she pushed her way through the crowd. And her eyes had found her target too because she was hastily rushing towards him.

The moment she was free from the surrounding people, she drew her sword. Levi grew rigid and Irwin was on his feet, drawing his sword to clash with the black-haired girl.

“YOU!”

Metal hit against metal. Mike pulled out his sword, ready to assist.

“Stop it,” Levi said, getting to his tired feet. “Miss, what do you—”

“YOU STOLE EREN. YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOOK HIM AWAY.”

And that’s when Levi realized he had seen her face before. He gripped Eren’s cloak tighter. “You’re his sister.”

“I am Mikasa Ackerman. I am Eren’s sister. And I’ve made it my goal to track you down, you tiny ass monster!”

She pulled out a second sword, this one gleaming and radiant. Hanji’s eyes lit up.

“Is that—?”

“Excalibur, yes,” Mikasa glowered. “And I’ve saved its first taste of blood for him.” She punctuated her sentence with a hard hiss, pointing her blade in Levi’s direction.

Levi only rolled his eyes. “Before you kill me, I would like to say that Eren has been kidnapped. By pirates. And I’d like to see him again before you kill me.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what he said it means!” Petra cried. “Levi wants to get Eren back, too!”

“Miss Mikasa, I want to speak with you alone, please,” Levi sighed. His entire court stared at him in shock. Even Mikasa was confused. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

This time, he looked to the people surrounding him. He wasn’t worried about the military. He wanted his own servants away. Slowly, they all started to step back, to make way for Levi and Mikasa to walk. Levi started to walk and Mikasa followed, putting away her sword after seeing Levi had no weapon himself.

“Why…?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you want to talk to me alone?” Her armor clanked heavily with each step. She still sounded defensive and she kept her eyes on Levi.

“Because I need you to listen,” Levi said. “They’ll help but they’ll also distract you. I want you to hear what I have to say, Miss Mikasa.”

She inhaled sharply. “And what do you have to say? And why should I listen, again?”

Levi turned to face her directly. She dropped her hand to the hilt of her sword, ready to slice his flesh from his bones.

“Mikasa, I fell in love with Eren. I know it’s hard to imagine but he is the little piece of my world that keeps me grounded. And losing him the first time was terrible. This second time…I can’t stand it. I have to find him. And so I’m going to ask you, Mikasa, to help me. Once he’s safe, you can kill me. I don’t care. But I have to see him one last time. I have to die knowing he’s safe and happy.”

Mikasa swallowed hard. She could hear the desperation in his voice. The genuine honestly. She dropped her hand again, this time from her blade.

“MIKASA!”

Levi looked up and Mikasa turned around. A small blond was running up to them, panting and looking completely frazzled.

“Armin…”

“Mikasa, you took off so fast…and there were so many people…,” he breathed, trying to catch his breath, “couldn’t keep up…”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t look like a part of the military.”

“He’s not,” Mikasa said.

“I…I just…I ran into them…in the town over…and…Mikasa…I know her,” Armin dizzily explained. He nearly fainted and Mikasa caught him, carefully setting him on the ground. Once Armin was settled he really examined Levi. His blue eyes widened. “You’re the one—”

“He’s the one, yes,” Mikasa said. “But he’s offering to help find Eren.”

“Why…?”

“Because Eren was kidnapped,” Levi sighed softly, sitting down next to Armin. He felt weak again, after the adrenaline rush of seeing Mikasa with a sword. Weak and sick. If Mikasa did decide to attack him, he’d surely be done for.

Mikasa clenched her fists, looking down at the ground. She flopped onto the broken, paved road in front of them.

“Why…why weren’t we here sooner…,” she muttered. “We were stationed in a town not too far away and someone from here came over…if our leader hadn’t been so stupid…we…I could have saved him…”

“We still can,” Levi said. “We’re not going to give up. We can find him…”

“We have to,” Armin added.

There was a rattling and a barrel fell over. A grungy, drunken pirate fell from the barrel, looking confused by his surroundings.

“If we’re going to find Eren, we’re going to need to know where those lousy pirate bastards are going,” Mikasa sneered, eyeing the drunken man on the ground.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end of this pirate arc. But it's going to be fairly JeanMarco-centered so expect a lot of booty chasing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all mad here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren needed to be in thigh highs.

Eren woke up to the sound of waves. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and looking around at the dank walls of the ship. He sighed, rubbing his shoulders and glancing at Jean, still asleep in the hammock given to him the night before. 

Thankfully, Marco was kind enough to give them somewhere to sleep.

Eren stretched and leaned back on his hammock, listening to the monotonous snores of the smelly pirates around him. He sighed and heard a thump.

He looked over, naturally, and saw (to his surprise) a pair of white ears. Like a rabbit’s…

Eren rubbed his eyes and sat up fast. The ears had disappeared from sight. Just as he thought. His lack of a decent night’s rest combined with all his stress was nothing to joke about. He really was hallucinating.

“Fuck, how can you stand to even step foot in here? It smells like fucking shit.”

The voice certainly made Eren look up again. And as he expected, standing before him was a very irritated looking Levi. What he didn’t expect though…

“Ears?” Eren muttered, staring at the white ears on Levi’s head. Tall, long white rabbit ears. Eren rubbed his eyes again.

“Tch.”

It was Levi’s only response before turning away and walking through the door, onto the ship’s deck. Eren jumped from his hammock, not bothering to wake anyone up, and followed Levi up the stairs.

Did he mention Levi currently had a rather soft looking rabbit tail poking out of his ass, too? Because it was hella cute.

Eren walked out into the sun and looked around. There was no ship. No water. Just an odd, small room. A table sat in the middle and there was a tiny door at the base of the wall. 

His clothes had changed too. He was no longer wearing his usual shirt and slacks. They had been replaced with a lacy tank top and tiny black shorts. Black and white striped, thigh-high socks and even a stupid headband completed his new attire and he felt terribly naked in it.

Feeling the smooth material of his new clothes, he caught sight of the rabbit running right up to that tiny door, white rabbit ears flopping around. Eren gasped, amazed at Levi’s new size: he was the size of a doll big enough to fit through that door.

“LEVI!”

But it was too late. Levi had opened and close the tiny door, disappearing again. Eren dropped to his knees, peeking through the door’s keyhole. He watched Levi running off and sighed.

“Fuck…”

“Um. Excuse you! How dare you look in my mouth!?”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the door. The keyhole grimaced.

“I need to get through.”

“I’m locked.”

“Then how do I unlock you?!”

“Well…you need to fit through me first. And there’s no way you’re getting through at your size. But there are some pastries up on the table…”

Eren looked around. With a pop a little box of pastries appeared on the table. Each one was labeled with “Eat Me” across the frosting. Without a second thought, Eren took a bite of one, only to find himself shrinking to the same, doll-like size Levi had been.

“Perfect!” Eren shouted, running up to the door. “Alright, how about now?!”

“I’m locked. And the key is on the table.”

Eren’s eyes widened as he stared at the table, now too big for him to reach.

“But…”

The keyhole started to laugh mischievously, but that laughter stopped when it bit its tongue. Eren snorted.

“Dumbass.”

“Whatever,” the keyhole hissed through bleeding bronze or brass or whatever it was made of. With a sigh, filled with embarrassment, the keyhole swung the door open, letting Eren through.

“Thanks, Auruo!” Eren cried.

“I’m just a keyhole!”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren tiptoed through a garden. A rather pretty garden filled with flowers. He stopped, hearing the flowers humming.

“Excuse me,” Eren said, approaching a pretty blue flower, “have you seen a white rabbit through here?”

She gasped. “Why, yes I have!” She pointed with a green leaf. “He went that way.”

“Thanks!”

“Be careful through here,” she warned, shaking her petal in a motherly sort of way. “Wonderland can be tricky, little flower.”

“I’ll be fine, Petra,” Eren called, running off.

“I’m just a flower!”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren pushed grass out of his face. Blade after blade until he heard a soft hum and saw smoke rings. He followed the rings until he saw, sitting on a mushroom, a caterpillar. A blue caterpillar with the upper body of a young boy. The blond looked around at Eren with a smile.

“Hello there. Who are you?”

“I’m Eren, you know that Armin. Have you seen a white rabbit through here…?”

“I’ve seen many rabbits,” the blond haired caterpillar replied, flipping through a book on his lap. “But it’s much easier to search for people when you’re tall. And I am no Armin. I am a caterpillar.”

“Well…how do I get tall?”

“One side is big,” Armin said, pointing with his hookah, “while the other side is tiny.”

“The other side of what?”

“Oh, Eren, the mushroom of course!”

So Eren picked at the mushroom Armin was sitting on. One bite and he was a bit too tall but with a careful second, he was the right size he should be. He waved to Armin, who was still sitting on his mushroom.

“Thanks, Armin!”

“I’m just a caterpillar!”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren kept walking, now at his regular height. The world around him was odd. Bread and butterflies and rocking horseflies fluttered by him, to his amusement. It wasn’t bad. But it certainly wasn’t good. He had no time to think about how he actually ended up in this “Wonderland” and he had no idea of how to get home.

He just wanted to find his rabbit Levi.

A fork in the road stopped him and Eren stared at it.

One arrow was labeled “Mad Hatter’s Tea Party” and the second was labeled “March Hare’s Garden”. Eren sighed.

“Why would Levi go to either…? Which road do I take?”

“It all depends on where you want to go, dumbass.”

Eren looked up. Jean sat on the side of the road, stretched out and wearing an annoyed look on his face.

“Well fuck you, too, Jean.”

“I’m a Cheshire Cat, not a Jean.”

“You’re a fucking horse.”

Jean’s eyes shot open and he glared at Eren. And Eren saw why he called himself a cat: striped cat ears were perched on his head and he even had a tail that flicked back and forth.

“I’m lost and I’m looking for someone.”

“Then it really doesn’t fucking matter where you go. If you go that way—” and he pointed away from himself—“you’ll end up at the March Hare’s. And if you go this way—” he pointed in the other direction—“you’ll run into the Mad Hatter. Doesn’t matter worth of shit because they’re both crazy fucks.”

“And you’re not?”

“Fuck you, Alice.”

“Eren.”

“Whatever.”

Eren took the road leading to the Mad Hatter’s garden. Purely to step on Jean’s tail as he walked by.

“Fuck off, Jean.”

“I’m a fucking Cheshire Cat, you asshat.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren soon wished he had taken the other road. He walked into the Mad Hatter’s garden and truly saw what Jean (the Cheshire Cat, whater) meant when he said “they’re all mad”.

Hanji sat at the head of the table, whistling and pouring tea from one teapot to another. She wore a hat that was at least three feet tall, with a price tag still attached. To her right sat Irwin. And like Levi he had a pair of rabbit ears, though his were a bit more floppy. He drank his tea as Eren would expect him to: completely proper, sitting up straight and occasionally dabbing his mouth. To Hanji’s left sat Mike. His head was on the table and he was fast asleep. But Eren could make out a pair of mouse ears nestled into his mess of hair.

It was quite a sight.

“NO ROOM GO AWAY.”

Eren looked at the table. It was set for at least twenty people.

“Umm…”

“Why don’t you join us?” Irwin hummed, gesturing to one of the chairs. 

Eren walked up closer, looking at the mess of plates and cups and tea and desserts.

“I guess…Hanji, Irwin, have either of you seen—”

“Ohhhhhh we should play a game!” Hanji cried, clapping her hands. “I want to do riddles.”

“Riddles?” Irwin asked.

“Why? No, wait, can I ask—”

“ME FIRST!” Hanji squealed. “WHY is a titan like a writing desk?”

Eren sighed and sank into his chair as Irwin poured him a drink.

“That’s a tricky one, Hatter,” Irwin said.

Eren sipped his tea. It was surprisingly good. “You’ve got me. I don’t know either.”

“Awww….I was hoping one of you could tell me,” Hanji groaned. She squealed again. “YOU NEED SUGAR.”

Without warning, she grabbed the cup of sugar and jumped onto the table, walking over to Eren. She sat down, after kicking away cups, and started to dump cube after cube of sugar into his tea.

Eren grimanced. “It was fine before…”

“It had no sugar. Things are better when they’re sweet.”

Irwin nodded, sipping his tea, and Mike snorted what sounded like a yes.

“I was wondering…if you could help me?”

“Of course I can!” Hanji cried. “I can fix your watch!”

“No, no! I’m looking for a rabbit!”

“Irwin’s a rabbit,” Mike mumbled.

“I am a hare!”

“A white rabbit! Levi!”

“Ohhhhh that white rabbit,” Hanji mused. She looked to Irwin. “He’s been summoned by the queen. She always summons him when there’s a trial.”

“The queen?”

“The Queen of Hearts is the ruler of Wonderland,” Irwin said. “And if you refuse to follow her laws, then…well…”

“Her specialty is slicing flesh,” Hanji said, making a head-cutting motion with her finger across her throat.

Eren shuddered. “But the white rabbit is going to go see her? So he’ll be at her palace?”

Hanji and Irwin nodded.

“Then that’s where I’ll go. Thanks, all of you.”

~~~~~~~~~

It took some time—a few twisted roads, a musical number, and another run-in with Jean—but Eren finally made it to the Queen’s castle. And to his surprise he found servants running around.

Their uniforms were odd: brown jackets, each adorned with a playing card symbol (a heart, spade, club or diamond). White pants seemed standard as well as a complicated harness of straps.

Eren didn’t question how or why the Queen chose the odd uniform. He just needed to find Levi. His white rabbit.

“I would like an audience with the queen!” Eren told one of the guards, standing outside of the castle.

“The Queen is currently overseeing a trial.”

“A trial?”

“Yes. One of her subordinates, the White Rabbit, was not only late but defiled her brother. So the queen has put him on trial.”

Eren swallowed hard, staring at the door. It was wrong, but if Levi was on trial and he had defiled the queen’s brother that could only mean…

Biting his lip, Eren punched the first guard. And he was quick to punch the second, too. Both men fell and he tugged off one of their jackets (the emblem being a spade, he found it to look better than the club). He pulled it on, simply because he was tired of feeling so exposed, and pushed the doors to the castle open.

He ran down the hall, passing by confused guards, until he saw a pair of uniformed men standing outside of a door. Eren ran up to them, out of breath.

“Is this the courtroom?”

“Court is in session.”

“I am the Queen’s brother! This concerns me! My name is Eren!”

The guards looked to each other, as if unsure they could trust him. Eren knew he didn’t have much time for them to linger and wonder. He pushed them aside and burst through the wooden doors.

The entire courtroom gasped as he rose to his feet. 

Sure enough, Levi stood in the middle of the room, hands tied behind him and around a tall pole against his back. He was sitting, looking ragged and worried. And on the throne, dressed in white with a red scarf around her neck, was the Queen.

“MIKASA!” Eren shouted as the guards tried to pull him away. “MIKASA! HE’S INNOCENT PLEASE! LET ME TALK!”

Mikasa raised a hand and the guards let Eren fall. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the center of the courtroom, falling in front of Levi.

“And why shouldn’t I have him beheaded, Eren?” Mikasa hummed, tapping her blade at her side. “He’s guilty of kidnapping you. And taking away your innocence. And losing you to an old man and pirate. It’s obvious he doesn’t care for you or he would have taken better care of you.”

“It’s not like that!” Eren shouted. “Mikasa…he…He didn’t kidnap me. I offered to go with him to help out mom. To get what she needed. And he didn’t take away my innocence. I gave myself to him because I love him. And he didn’t lose me. I was stupid and childish and I was kidnapped for being too trusting. And the pirate…that was my doing too. I was too weak to fight back. So Mikasa, it’s not Levi’s fault. It’s not. And if you kill him now—because of my mistakes—I’ll never forgive you because I love him…”

Silence fell over the room. Mikasa gripped her blade and rose from her throne, walking to the center of the room. Eren cringed, terrified, and he pressed himself against Levi, defending him from Mikasa. If she was going to kill the white rabbit, she’d have to kill them both.

Mikasa swung her blade, cutting the metal chains around the pole. Levi sighed, falling forward. Eren caught him and turned his wide eyes to the Queen. Mikasa smiled and dropped her blade, sitting down by them.

“He really does love you?” Mikasa asked. Eren nodded and Levi gripped his hand.

“I love this little brat more than anything else,” Levi sighed into Eren’s neck. “And I will find him.”

Eren smiled, wrapping an arm around Levi’s shoulders. “You’ve already found me. You both have.”

He looked up, only for the world around him to shatter. The courtroom cracked. The faces blurred. Mikasa faded to Eren’s horror and he looked down at Levi.

The ears were gone but the man was still there. Still sitting with him. Eren’s eyes swelled with tears because he knew Levi would…

“Why…?”

His words were cut off with a gentle kiss. Levi cupped his face, threading a hand through brown hair, and Eren hummed. He leaned forward to try and taste Levi more, to remember the feel of his cold lips.

I will find you…

Eren gasped and sat up straight, looking around the dank ship cabin. It was near empty as most of the pirates were going up to the deck. Jean was pulling on his shirt with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright, Jaeger?” he asked. “You were thrashing around in your sleep.”

“I…uh…I’m fine.”

“Bad dream?”

“No…just weird. Just a really weird dream.”

He rubbed his head and sighed as Jean patted him on the back.

“You make a better horse than a cat,” Eren muttered. 

“What?”

“Let’s get going before Captain Freckles kicks our asses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) April Fool's update! What better way to fake-update than with an Alice in Wonderland chapter! ;D  
> 2) This was literally done in an hour. I'm sorry it's rushed and probably has mistakes but it was spur of the moment :P   
> 3) Actual update (with that JeanMarco chapter) coming soon!


	26. Sailing this Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has some realizations while Eren is busy putting his housewife skills to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, have some JeanMarco (AND ON JEAN'S BIRTHDAY). Next update will be the end of the pirates (for real this time) and a reunion everyone has been asking for. Also: a lot of people have been asking about a "Little Mermaid" chapter. Don't worry, it's definitely coming, but it'll be a part of the mini-series (it's actually going to be the next mini chapter

Eren leaned against the edge of the ship, looking out over the shining water. Mist sprayed his face with each crash of a wave against the ship’s side. He was surrounded by water. On every side. There was no escape, nowhere to swim to.

But at least the view was great and the food wasn’t as awful as he’d expect for a pirate ship. He still wasn’t used to it after being spoiled by Petra and her cooking.

He picked at his fingers and felt the smooth curve of metal. He looked down and gasped at the glint of gold against tan skin. Through all the commotion—through all the running and blood and kidnapping and ocean—he had managed to forget about the piece of gold.

Eren pulled off the ring Kitts had given him, disgusted by its existence. Everything had finally caught up to him. All of his emotions. His anger and fears and despair. He gripped the ring tight and threw it as far as he could over the edge of the ship.

It was impossible to see where it splashed in the water. Eren didn’t care, however. The ring was gone. Sinking to the bottom of that endless ocean. A part of a sickening memory Eren hoped he could forget.

He sighed and somehow felt lighter. A faint smile graced his lips and he leaned against the railing again, this time resting his head against his arms. He closed his eyes, wondering for a brief moment, what Levi was doing. How he was doing. How everyone was doing…

He heard humming and looked up as Marco approached him.

Eren grabbed the mop he had set against the railing, stood at attention and saluted. Marco chuckled.

“Good afternoon sir!” Eren cried. Marco smiled, a rather warm smile for a pirate captain, and leaned against the railing.

“Good afternoon. How are you fairing today?”

“Ah…I’m doing fine, sir, thank you.”

Eren kept his eyes down, focused on the mop in his hand. Marco laughed and Eren glanced back up.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“You’re the captain of this ship. I’m just being courteous.”

“How did you ever end up with Jean? You’re very nice.”

“Hm?” Eren’s eyes widened. “We’re just friends.”

“So Jean was serious when he said you’re the bride of a prince?” Marco inquired. Eren groaned and rolled his eyes.

“He’s such a dumbshit. I’m no bride!”

Eren slammed the broom against the railing in his frustration. Marco raised his eyebrows, a look of amusement still playing on his face.

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

~~~~~~~~~

Jean was busying himself cleaning boots and swords in the cold cellar. Unlike Eren, he didn’t need to be out in the warm sun constantly. Or outside at all. He was rather content with sitting in the shade than doing extreme manual labor on deck.

And his cleaning partner was passed out drunk, meaning Jean could slack off without getting yelled at. He honestly saw no downside to his current position.

Until there were gentle steps coming down the stairs.

Jean picked up his pace, shining the sword in hand when Marco appeared. The captain waved to him and smiled and Jean held up a hand in response. Marco laughed at Jean’s hasty movements.

“Not too loud. This guy is napping.”

Marco tilted his head and slinked over. He prodded the sleeping pirate on the barrel and the man slowly started to fall over.

“Oh, it looks like—” thunk “—he is.”

The pirate snorted and shot up, glaring at Jean. But when he caught sight of Marco he quickly scrambled to his feet. Marco threw back the tails of his coat, taking his place on the barrel. Jean watched curiously, still cleaning the sword in his hand.

“Why don’t you go up on deck for a while? Get some fresh air. I’ll stay here with Jean.”

The pirate mumbled something in agreement and stumbled to the stairs. Jean snorted.

“I don’t need you to keep me company.”

Marco picked up a sword, one Jean had already cleaned, and looked it over. “Yes, but I figured I’d show you how to properly clean these sabers.”

“Excuse me! My cleaning it just fine!” Jean snapped. “I don’t need some criminal teaching—”

With a _fwip_ and a flick of his wrist, Marco pressed the tip of the sword to Jean’s neck and Jean was quickly subdued. Marco watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

“I think you could learn quite a bit from this criminal,” Marco lightly hummed, with a smile on his lips. “Mr. Thief.”

He pulled the sword away and picked up a rag, using his hook. He rested the sword in his lap, picked the rag with his hand off his hook and started to polish the metal. Jean watched, mildly curious, and rubbing his throat.

“So uh…how did you…you know?” Jean muttered, nodding towards Marco’s hook.

“Hm?”

“Your hand? Hook? I mean—Fuck…” Jean looked away and rubbed his temples. Marco’s sweet laughter filled the room again.

“How did I lose it? It’s alright, I don’t mind if you ask. People are often too afraid to ask me. I should have known you wouldn’t be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Marco hummed, moving the rag along metal and flipping the sword over once he was satisfied. “I got into a fight with a witch wearing a crocodile cloak. She was better with a sword than I thought.”

“Ouch…,” Jean winced. “Can you still swordfight?”

“Of course! It’s been a challenge, since I’m not naturally left-handed, but I’ve learned. I can out-sword most men I know.”

“Most, huh? I’d like to see that,” Jean mused. Marco raised an eyebrow and he nodded to the swords at their feet.

“Shall we?”

“Huh? Really? Here? You want to…?”

“Just a quick one,” Marco said. He stuck out his tongue in a teasingly way that made Jean’s cheeks turn as red as his coat. “Unless you’re too scared.”

“Like hell I am!”

Jean jumped up, holding the saber he had been cleaning. Marco calmly rose and the two of them walked to the middle of the room, away from the cells and closer to the barrels of rum. Marco shed his red coat, tossing it onto one of the wooden barrels and Jean admired—no, he was just looking, he told himself—the captain’s body (no, no his clothes, he was looking at Marco’s clothes).

A simple white shirt, tucked into brown trousers, and loosely tied around the neck. He wore a red sash around his waist and a pair of black, shiny boots. Marco was well-dressed, for a pirate.

“Five points?” Jean asked, holding out his sword. Marco did the same.

“Five it is. _Allez.”_

Jean rushed Marco. But as he stuck out his arm to tap him with the blade, Marco parried it with an effortless flick of his wrist. He held the sword at Jean’s arm, giving him a gentle poke.

“Fuck!” Jean snapped, walking back to his place. “Point, yeah whatever.”

Marco chuckled. “Allez.”

This time Jean was slow in his approach, planning out just how he should go about this duel. Trying to—

Marco practically ran forward, knocked his sword away and tapped the blade to his chest. Jean was speechless.

“Point,” Marco hummed, turning away.

Jean huffed. “Allez.”

This time, he was ready. Their swords clashed over and over. But every time Jean managed to parry an attack, Marco was able to recover and block. With a final, quick step, Jean managed to strike Marco on the arm.

“Point! Fuck yes!” Jean cheered.

“So you are good!” Marco cried, his voice thick with sarcasm. Jean stuck out his tongue.

“Allez.”

Another point for Marco. And another. Jean scored.

“It’s been a pleasure, Jean,” Marco said, as he hummed another “Allez”.

Jean charged. Marco parried. Jean was fast, attacking again. And again Marco parried away his saber. Jean lunged, missed, and cursed as his sword was lodged into the wood of the ship’s wall.

He groaned out loud as Marco tapped him on the side with his sword.

“I believe that’s game.”

“Ahh…fuck.”

Jean jerked his sword from the wood and turned with a heavy sigh. Marco patted him on the shoulder.

“You’re really good,” Marco said with a shining smile. Fuck, how could a pirate have a shining smile like that? It made no sense.

“Thanks…yeah.” Jean grimaced at his own reply. He realized it sounded stupid after he said it.

“Let’s go have a drink. We can rest up and cool down. It’s hot in here.”

Jean really couldn’t complain about that. Having a drink was never something to turn down.

They put away the swords and Jean followed Marco up the stairs. The fresh sea air felt nice on Jean’s face and neck after so much movement in that confined, smelly space. He ran his fingers through his hair, pleased with the breeze. He smiled big.

“Pirate wench!”

Jean sneered and opened his eyes as Eren taunted him from across the deck. “Housewife!”

Eren stared at his mop and then glared back to Jean. He turned up his nose and followed Marco in the captain’s quarters of the ship.

Jean pulled out a chair and flopped in it as Marco poured them drinks.

“You and Eren are really close it seems?” Marco asked.

“Eh, a little, I guess. If I had to choose someone to be stuck on a boat with, it’d be him so I can’t complain. We’ve known each other since we were little,” Jean rambled. Marco sat down across from him, placing their drinks on the table.

“That’s very impressive.”

Jean shrugged. “He’s still an asshole.”

“An asshole you’re good friends with.”

“Yeah I guess. But that’s all we are. Friends, I mean,” Jean said. He quickly slapped his hand to head. That was stupid. Everything he was saying was stupid. Why would he even mention something like that to Marco? It wasn’t like the pirate captain cared.

Right?

“So why are you even going to Shiganshina? Going to collect some treasure?”

“Not exactly,” Marco hummed. “Although, collecting treasure is my specialty.”

“Oh is it? Then why aren’t you fawning over Eren’s oh-so jewel-like eyes? Not trying to add them to your collection.”

Jean had heard it his entire life. Caribbean blue. Emerald green. Exotic. Flowery terms person after person used to describe the “jewels” known as Eren’s eyes. Even thinking about it sounded flowery and stupid and senseless. He smacked his head again and groaned at his own comment.

A smirk spread over Marco’s lips as he sipped his drink. “Not exactly. Although your friend does, in fact, have lovely eyes, I’m more fond of browns and bronze and amber shades.”

Jean was about to smart off to Marco again when he realized he had amber eyes. Instead of words, a bright shade of red came across his cheeks. It was met with a smug grin on Marco’s face and Jean looked away with an unhappy huff.

Pirates were not supposed to be charming at all.

~~~~~~~~~

Jean sat on the railing of the ship, his hands wrapped tight around the wood. Eren sat next to him, tying rope and mumbling to himself. The air felt nice, fresh against his skin as it mixed with the cool of the salty water. A few other pirates lingered on deck as the setting sun cast a warm glow over them.

It was a perfect evening.

“It’s going to get too dark soon,” Eren snapped. “Finish up with your rope or else we won’t be able to see shit. Even with the candles, it’ll be hard.”

Jean grunted and picked up his rope, fiddling with it.

“Hey, shitface…”

“What?” Eren replied.

“Can I ask you something?”

Eren groaned and sat up straight, facing Jean. “Wha—”

Jean grabbed him by the jaw and caught Eren’s lips with his own. Eren sat, stunned and wide eyed and unable to really respond.

He waited, though. Jean waited for that spark Eren spoke of before. He waited because he had to know. But when he pulled away, feeling the same, he stared at Eren in confusion.

“Why?”

“You said that whenever you find your true love, you feel weird when you kiss them,” Jean said. “For years…I always thought you…But ever since we’ve been on this stupid ship I’ve been questioning that. And I had to make sure.”

“Jean…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jean hissed. “But I’ve had a hard time accepting this and it’s terrifying to think that…you’ve finally met the person you’re meant to be with…”

Eren slapped him across the face and then punched his arm. “You fucker! We’ve kissed before! You would have felt it then!”

“I had to make sure, asswipe!”

“Fucktard!”

“Fuckface!”

 _“Horse_ face!”

That was it. They crashed into each other, a mess of limbs and hair-pulling and flying punches. But by the time they had tired each other out, all they could do was laugh.

~~~~~~~~~

Jean couldn’t sleep. He swayed in his hammock for what felt like hours. Unable to get comfortable, and tired of listening to Eren’s snoring, he slid out of his hammock and tiptoed up the stairs. He walked out onto the deck, expecting to be engulfed in darkness.

But how he was wrong.

The moon was overhead, full and silver and beautiful. The sky was ~~freckled~~ scattered with stars. Millions upon billons, all glittering and reflecting off the smooth water. He smiled, relishing in the breathtaking sight, and was suddenly happy he couldn’t sleep.

“Jean?”

Jean looked up at the gentle voice and saw Marco standing at the ship’s wheel. He was looking over the railing, on his tiptoes, as he slowly steered the ship. Jean smiled and hurried over to the stairs.

“Sir?”

“What are you doing awake?”

“Ah…couldn’t sleep,” Jean said, leaning against the railing. He looked Marco over. The man had his coat slung over his shoulders and his pajamas underneath. Simple and easy. “You?”

“Same. But on nights like these, how could I?”

Jean smiled, looking back up at the sky. And suddenly he realized how much luster they lacked. Those stars that had been so breathtaking only moments before failed to hold his interest and attention. Those beautiful stars were nothing compared to the man in front of him.

“You have a point…”

Marco laughed and stood back from the wheel. He held out a hand. “Come here.”

As if Jean could deny such a command.

He walked over and Marco took his hand in his own, wrapping it around one of the pegs of the wheel. Jean wrapped his other hand around another one; seeing as Marco’s hook prevented him from guiding Jean’s hand to it.

“So this is what it’s like to be the captain of a ship,” Jean hummed. “The view isn’t bad.”

“Not at all.”

Jean smiled at the soft words as they fell against his ear. Marco had leaned in, resting his head against Jean’s mess of hair.

“I kissed Eren. Today. I mean I had a reason. And I—”

“It’s alright,” Marco whispered, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I know, but Marco, I need to tell you something,” Jean said, letting the wheel go to turn around. “I—”

“Jean.” At the sound of Marco’s voice, Jean stopped his stuttering. Marco raised his hook, catching the moon’s light. “When I fought that witch, it was because I was upset. I asked her to tell me my future and she did. I expected fame and fortune but instead she said that I would one day fall in love with a thief. Those words infuriated me. I was young and love wasn’t on my mind. I demanded she change my future; or tell me how to do it myself. And she said that it was destiny. After I left, I fled to the sea to avoid it. And I soon found myself…lonely. Then one day…news of this thief started giving me and my men an awful name. And it was then that I realized…she was right.”

Jean flushed bright red and he smiled. His heart fluttered in a way he was sure was impossible. And he was terrified. Scared and frightened because the feeling was truly foreign.

Marco tucked a hand against Jean’s cheek and gave him a small tug. That small tug was all Jean needed to leap forward, kissing Marco like he had kissed Eren.

And he felt it. That spark he had sought for when he kissed Eren. It hurt and it stung but it was a pain he welcomed. He didn’t pull back; he relished in it, wrapping his arms around Marco’s neck as the pirate captain held him around the waist.

The stars were spinning overhead when they parted. All a blur of silver against blue velvet, the moon shining on their faces, illuminating Marco’s freckles and the soft shade of pink on Jean’s cheeks. Jean could still feel the stinging tingle of that lover’s first kiss on his lips and he was more than ready to relieve it with another.

~~~~~~~~~

It was around midmorning when Jean finally stirred. He smiled, burrowing his nose into the crook of Marco’s neck. The captain smiled and ran his hand through Jean’s messy hair. Instead of the usual hook, Marco had replaced it with a blunt, leather covering; one to hide the fleshy stump without the sharp hook.

Jean trailed his fingers over the covering and along Marco’s arm, relishing in the way Marco inhaled and shuddered under his hand. Loving the curves and definition of Marco’s muscles.

“Good morning, my thief,” Marco hummed.

“Good morning, my captain.”

They shared more than a few kisses and Jean did what he could to stay quiet. Even with the multiple layers of the ship and the crashing waves at its sides, he feared someone would hear just what he was up to in the captain’s quarters. Soon after they started to dress, achingly pulling on their clothes and preparing to start their day, there was a knocking at the door. Jean blushed, looking to Marco.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marco reassured, walking to the door. “You don’t have to answer to anyone, so don’t panic.”

Jean smiled, feeling a little better, though the thought still made him shudder in delight. The captain of the Jolly Roger, the feared pirate captain that so many spoke of, was his and only his. And he belonged to Marco in return.

“Eren?”

“I was looking for Jean,” came Eren’s voice. “I couldn’t find him anywhere and I was afraid he’d maybe fell off the ship because he’s a dumbass like that.”

“I can assure you, Jean is fine,” Marco said.

“What the fuck, Jaeger, worried about me?” Jean teased, slinking over. Eren’s eyes widened.

“Well at least I cared enough to search for your lame ass!”

They bickered for some time, Marco going over to the table and picking up a few apples. He ate one himself, cutting the other into slices to feed to his parrot.

“There are mermaids and they would have drowned you! They hate horses!”

“How about we see if they drown little shits like you?!”

“Why don’t you both calm down. Sit down, have a drink and get some food?” Marco asked, nodding to the bowl of fruit. Eren eyed the bowl.

“There are apples…”

“And you call me the horse?” Jean snarked, walking over to pick up an orange.

“Raaaaaaaaaaah you call me the horse,” repeated Mr. Smee as Marco fed him another slice of apple.

Eren laughed. “Heh, that’s a pretty good impression.”

“Raaaaaaaaaaah do it harder, captain. Raaaaaaaaaaaah, fuck me harder.”

Eren spun around to stare at Jean, who had paled to an inhuman shade of white with wide amber eyes. Marco flushed red, covering his mouth.

“Raaaaaaaaaaaaah, harder faster. Raaaaaaaaaaaah.”

“Is that…?” Eren muttered, torn between horror and laughter.

“Eren, just shut up,” Jean said, his voice shaking with embarrassment. Even Marco couldn’t help but look away to hide his face. “Just for once, shut up.”

Mr. Smee ruffled his feathers because he certainly had no plans to shut up any time soon.


	27. Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes home and is reunited with a hella ton of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is super late. I've been sick and loopy and trying to write and edit in short intervals is HELL because I keep sleeping. But here it is. Finally. Next chapter is a mini chapter.

“LAND!”

The shout from the lookout was heard across the deck, everyone stopping what they were doing to listen. Marco pulled out his telescope, letting go of Jean’s waist to extend it and look towards the sea. Sure enough, through the glass, he could see the shape of land in the distance.

“Are we almost there?” Eren panted, running up the steps and to the ship’s wheel. Jean rolled his eyes, leaning against the wheel.

“Yes, look at all the land around us,” Jean snapped.

“The fucking lookout said he could see land, asswipe.”

Jean opened his mouth to keep arguing, but Marco tapped the end of his telescope to his chin. Jean held his tongue as Marco laughed.

“It’ll be about an hour. We’ll dock, get supplies and head out to Shiganshina. It’ll be a few days before we reach the actual town.”

“A few days…,” Eren mused to himself. “Where will we be going, exactly? What does the witch look like?”

Even Jean turned to stare at Marco and wait for a response.

“She’s blonde. About this tall—” Marco held out his hand to show a height much shorter than himself. Jean snorted.

“That sounds like Annie.”

Marco’s eyes lit up. “That’s her name…”

Eren inhaled sharply. So it wasn’t enough that they would be in Shinganshina. But they would be in his village; in his exact village. Where Mikasa lived and where Armin lived and where his mother lived.

He smiled to himself, a sense of excitement coming over him. He was more than ready for this reunion.

~~~~~~~~~

The moment Eren saw the familiar rooftops of his home village of Shiganshina, he froze. Horses passed by him but all he could do was stare at the quaint little village. The wood houses, covered in vines and spring flowers. The little ponds were filled with water from a fresh rain. The stables were filled with animals, baby chicks chirping after their mothers. Children played in the streets; familiar faces Eren knew all too well. All settled against tall trees, blooming with flowers and green leaves that were all orange when Eren saw them last.

It was the same town. The same place. Just less of him in everything. 

He stared at the tavern, the very one Mikasa worked in, and he wanted to dismount his horse to run inside. To see her. And what right did Marco have to stop him?

He jumped down and ran to the tavern, ignoring Jean and Marco calling after him. He pushed through the doors and saw it was mostly empty, as it always was during the day. A dark haired girl looked up at him and his heart jumped.

“Mika…Mina!”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Eren…?”

“Mina! Mina, where’s Mikasa? Is she here? Is she with mom?” Eren spat, running up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and through his hysteria he didn’t realize the shocked terror on the girl’s face. But her boss surely did.

“HEY! You lookin’ for trouble?”

“No no!” Eren cried. “I just…Mikasa?”

“Mikasa…Mikasa left a long time ago, Eren,” Mina said.

Eren dropped his hands and look around the tavern with delusional. He inhaled deep. “Alright. Alright…”

He felt hands on his arms, pulling him back and he didn’t protest. He let Jean tug him outside and into the light.

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing? Mikasa left, I told you that,” Jean spat. “Pull it together!”

“I know, I know. I just…I can’t…Jean there’s so much,” Eren said through strained breaths. Jean’s face softened. He patted Eren on the shoulder and pulled him into a firm embrace, trying to calm him down. Eren draped his arms around Jean, holding onto his friend for support.

Even Marco patted Eren on the back. “Come along. You know where this witch lives.”

“Marco…please…may I see my mother first?” Eren said, trembling again Jean. “I know you want to find Annie but please…I won’t be able to focus until I see my mother. I haven’t seen her in months…”

Jean looked up to Marco. “Marco, please—”

“That’s fine.”

Eren choked, his eyes wide. “W-What?”

“Let’s go. If you have to see your mother first, that’s fine. I would make Jean take me himself but I figured if you’re both so close, he’d want to see your mother, too. So please, Eren, lead the way.”

Tears pulled at Eren’s eyes. He let go of Jean and ran to his horse, quickly remounting it. Jean and Marco followed him, and before long they were riding down the dirt road to the Jaeger household. 

And like the rest of the town, Eren’s home hadn’t changed. But it was blooming with flowers in shades of powder blue. The animals, that Eren could see from where he stood, looked healthy. The house was in good shape. It was being taken care of. 

He jumped off the horse and ran around to the side of the house. And there, walking across the green grass, was Hannes carrying a basketfull of the reddest apples Eren had ever seen. Standing by the house, with a smile on her face—

“Mom…”

Carla looked like she had been struck by lightning. As if the voice was just the sound of the wind. But she turned and she looked to make sure. Her eyes widened and she mouthed Eren’s name in disbelief. Eren’s heart jolted at the sight of her soft eyes. He jumped over the fence and started to run to her. And she ran to him.

Eren collided with his mother, wrapping his arms around her tight enough to make her gasp from the lack of air. But Carla’s grip was just as tight and Eren found himself winded, too.

“Eren, Eren oh my God, my baby,” Carla breathed, holding him close and burying her face into his mess of hair. Her tears smeared into his hair and along his cheeks, leaving his face wet.

“Mom…” It was the only word Eren could manage between his tears.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Eren looked up at Hannes. The man was in just as much in shock but he started smiling, once he knew Eren was real. Eren let go of his mother to hug him as well, both of them laughing.

It was perfect. It was all too perfect.

“Let’s go inside,” Carla quickly said, grabbing Eren’s hand. She shook him to get his attention and wiped her eyes. “Oh, Eren you have to tell me everything. I want to know how you escaped from him and—”

“Mom…I didn’t escape,” Eren said softly. “I…well…I was kidnapped. Twice.” He nodded over his shoulder to Jean and a waving Marco. Carla raised her eyebrows.

“I’m confused…”

“I’ll explain it all, mom, I swear. But Levi…Levi isn’t bad, mom. He’s really kind and gentle and…”

Carla grabbed Eren by the shoulders, shaking him firmly. “Eren! Listen to what you’re saying! This man took you away from here!”

“I know, mom, but he wasn’t cruel to me,” Eren continued. “He kept me safe and gave me a home. And I’m alive, too. I didn’t have to escape—”

His mother gasped. “But Eren…this is your home…”

“It is…”

“But…?”

Eren shrugged and smiled. “That’s not important. I don’t want to ruin this. Let’s go relax and catch up and—”

Carla cupped Eren’s cheeks. She squeezed and he was unable to say another word.

“That’s fine, but I don’t know how I feel about that boy with the hook…,” she said, nodding her head in Marco’s direction.

Eren pulled back, laughing. “He’s actually nicer than Jean.”

Carla leaned over and glanced at the two boys again. Even Eren turned around to see what they were doing: Jean was running his mouth while Marco quietly laughed, a slight flush of color on his freckled cheeks. 

“Oh, I can see how you’d say that,” she said.

A sudden commotion startled them all in the background. Eren jumped, gripping his mother’s hands, and turning to look at the spectacle. Townspeople standing outside their homes stopped their work to stare as well.

There were proud horses. The loud clanking of armor. 

“What is all of that?” Carla whispered.

“It looks like…the royal guard,” Hannes said, walking to the fence.

Eren squinted, trying to make out the faces of the soldiers on top of the horses riding into town. Black hair and a red scarf. A blond boy with blue eyes…

“M-Mikasa? Armin!” Eren cried. He let his mother go and ran to the fence as tired horses came to a stop near the front of the town.

Children ran up to the horses, to admire Mikasa’s shining armor but her dark eyes fell on Eren. Tears glassed her eyes as she dismounted. And soon after, Armin jumped from him horse. They had to maneuver around the children staring in awe to run the rest of the way to the small piece of land.

Eren jumped over the fence and met them halfway, throwing his hands over their shoulders.

“Eren…Oh God Eren…,” Mikasa gasped, burying her face into his neck. She ran her hands over his shoulders and hair and face, feeling to make sure he was truly real. She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying not to tremble. “You really are alive…”

“Of course he had to be!” Armin cried. He laughed, covering the sound of his own sobs. He smiled big, pleased to be able to hug Eren close. “He’s too stubborn to die!”

“Damn right I am!” Eren laughed, tears running down his cheeks.

It was overwhelming. Everyone all at once. His mother. His sister. His best friend. Three of the most important people in his life all together. Eren couldn’t control his tears. It was a cascade down his cheeks and all he could do was laugh because there was nothing wrong in the world.

In that moment, everything was perfect. 

But as he let go of his friends, to catch his breath, Eren looked up and was suddenly breathless again. What he thought was perfect, this reunion, suddenly became flawed. Because the scene in front of him made it truly perfect and complete.

Levi had dismounted his black horse and was standing patiently, gripping the reigns. He was holding himself back, giving Eren an uninterrupted moment to be with his family. And draped over his shoulders, was a red cloak that hung a little too long around his feet.

Eren’s heart fluttered and he took a step forward. Mikasa grabbed his hand and he stopped, ready to yell and ask why. But as she saw the look on his face, Mikasa smiled and squeezed his hand instead. She looked to Levi, inhaled and let Eren go.

She let him go. It was a silent gesture, something Eren never expected from her. He smiled and looked to his prince.

Eren ran to Levi, arms wide. He threw them around his lover’s neck and Levi lifted Eren right off his feet, spinning him around as he hugged him. 

Levi was back in his arms. Eren could smell him, touch him, see him, hear him; Levi invaded all of his senses at once and Eren loved it because he had wanted it for so long. From being forcibly dragged away, to being out at sea and finally back where he belonged. Through fear and tears Eren was back in Levi’s arms.

“Oh fuck, Eren,” Levi breathed. “I thought I’d never find you.”

“I knew you would. I knew you had to, Levi. I love you, Levi, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too—”

“Eren…”

He looked around at his name and to his mother, now standing by Mikasa and Armin. She smiled, though warily at her son and Levi. Eren took Levi’s hand and gave him a gentle pull.

“Mom…I know you’ve met Levi but…I want to reintroduce him as…,” Eren swallowed, turning red at his own words as he muttered them out, “as the man I love—”

“Miss Jaeger,” Levi said, bowing his head. “I wish to redeem my name and ask for your forgiveness. It was wrong of me to take Eren from you but I can’t say I regret it. Because over these months, I’ve truly fallen in love with him.”

Carla’s lips thinned. She was still accepting that her son was with the man who had taken him away from her. And now she was receiving an apology from him as well. But Levi wasn’t finished.

“Also…I wish to ask for your blessing.”

Everyone gasped. Even Marco gasped.

“Levi…?” Eren stuttered out.

“I know it’s soon….but we’re meant to be. And I don’t want to lose you. Never again. So Eren, if it’s alright, I’d like to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Mikasa’s face paled. Armin flushed red. Jean and Marco had dropped their jaws and were close to screaming.

“YES! HELL YES I WILL!”

“Eren,” Carla sighed.

“Mom, you can’t—”

“On two conditions,” Carla interjected, holding up two fingers. “Two fingers you have to meet in order to gain my blessing, Levi. So hush, Eren.”

Eren groaned as Levi stood at attention.

“First, you have to wait until Eren’s seventeenth birthday. Because then he will be of age. Second, I want you both to stay here. In Shiganshina.”

“That’s not fair—”

“I understand, Miss Jaeger,” Levi nodded. “And I fully agree to your terms.”

“Levi!” Eren spat. Levi took his hand, running his thumb over Eren’s skin.

“Eren. Your mother’s blessing is important to me. And if she wants to test me, then I’ll bare through it. If I could wait and track Eren down, then I can wait to marry him. I’ll wait for a month, a year, ten years it doesn’t matter. Because he’s worth the wait.”

Carla nodded. “Good answer, short stack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they frickle frackled under Carla's roof.
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy Easter! (for those who celebrate it and for those who don't, have a nice day and eat some chocolate eggs :3 ).


	28. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Connie's life and who he meets along the way...

It was on the shores of the ocean, miles away from Shiganshina, when Connie sputtered and coughed out salt water. He caught his stomach with his hand, life coming back into his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked out over the ocean. And at what used to be his small fishing boat.

Fishing proved to be difficult, especially in a storm that hadn’t been predicted, and Connie had suffered the harshest end of it. Though the last thing he remembered he was sinking to the ocean floor. And fast.

He looked to the girl next to him and she stared back at him, shoving her face full of soggy bread. 

“You…you saved me!?”

She nodded and swallowed. “Sorta. I was saving your food but I figured I should save you, too…”

“But how…?”

Connie glanced down at the girl’s body. And where there should be feet and legs there was instead a glimmering green tail. A fish-like tail. Connie yelped.

“WHAT ARE YOU?!”

The girl swallowed again and laughed. “I’m a mermaid.” She sighed. “But what I would give to be human…”

“Huh? Why?” Connie asked, once he had calmed himself down. The girl held up the bag of wet bread.

“Humans get to eat all sorts of amazing foods. On the ocean floor we have…fish.”

Her tone was lackluster. And it was then that an idea sparked in Connie’s mind.

“What’s your name, lady mermaid?”

“Sasha.”

“Well, Sasha, what if I make a deal with you?” Connie asked. “If you can find me blue lobsters, I’ll go sell them to the fish market and get you more food. Better food than wet rations.”

Sasha’s eyes lit up. “R-Really?! You’d do that if I help you?!”

Connie laughed and nodded. “Of course!”

They shook hands and Sasha disappeared into the ocean. Connie waited, legs crossed, for her to reappear. And within the hour, Sasha had poked her head out of the water and was throwing blue lobsters onto the shore.

Connie grabbed the lobsters and hurried off into the small town. He sold his lobsters and with the money he bought the best meats and breads and cheeses he could buy (and still had quite a bit left over). He was back on the ocean shore, running across the sand in no time.

Sasha poked her head out from behind a rock and swam over, eyes big. “You came back!”

“Of course!” Connie called, laying out a blanket. “I said I would. Come on, let’s eat!”

Sasha crawled on to the sand, watching Connie slice bread and layer the meat and cheese onto it. He held out the sandwich to her and she was close to tears.

“You’re so kind, thank you!”

Connie laughed. “It’s no problem. But…why would you want to be human for just food? You’re a real mermaid and that’s...It’s really fucking cool!”

Sasha laughed and shrugged, flopping her tail against the sand. “Because human food is delicious. And having a tail is worthless, really, ya know?” She finished off her sandwich and eyed the rest of the food. Connie slid the knife over to her to let her cut however much she wanted.

“But it’s beautiful!” Connie shouted. Sasha looked up at him and Connie flushed, turning away. “I mean…you shouldn’t change. You’re fine the way you are.”

Sasha smiled around the slice (it was more than a slice, it was a large hunk) of bread in her mouth. She mumbled out a muffled “thank you” before swallowing.

“We should do this more often. I can help you fish and you can buy food and share it with me. We’ll be a deadly combo.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea…”

And so they settled on their agreement. Connie would bring her more food and Sasha would help him to catch fish. It was a simple arrangement, nothing extravagant, but it brought the two of them closer to the world they wanted to be a part of.

Connie’s love of the sea grew even more that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to start the last fairytale for this story (Hint: Eren's love for apples). I'm sad to say that this fic is officially on its downhill. But I want to thank everyone who has read this and for all the encouraging words <3


	29. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark figure has his eye on Eren...

_Once upon a time, there lived a young princess who had hair black as night and skin white as snow. Threatened by the young girl's beauty, the evil queen of the castle sentenced the beautiful princess to death. Little did the evil queen know, the princess had run away to find sanctuary among seven dwarves within a forest. So the evil queen, infuriated with the princess for being alive, discarded her beauty and took on the form of an old hag. She went to the beautiful princess and offered an apple—a cursed apple, blood red in color. The princess took a bite from the apple and fell under a dark spell, forcing her to sleep until true love's kiss broke the spell._

_This is not that story. For there is no princess._

_But there is a prince._

~~~~~~~~~

Heavy doors flew open, reverberating throughout the dark castle. A man shrugged off his coat and with a wave of his hand, it soared to the cloak stand. With another wave of his hand, a glass of deep red wine was produced and the man smiled, pleased with his use of magic. Large, black crows, perched on wrought iron decorations cawed and ruffled their feathers.

He walked down a corridor, sipping his wine. With each step he took, hanging candles would flicker to attention, providing him with the light he needed to see. He reached a round room and with barely a blink of his eye, the candles lit up.

Except one.

The man adjusted his glasses, narrowed his eyes and only then did the candle respond. The man huffed and turned to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," he hummed, "who is the most powerful sorcerer of them all?"

Silence fell around him as his echoed voice faded. He waited, patiently watching his reflection in the mirror. Slowly the glass started to darken. It became like liquid, trickling out of its silver frame, but it never reached the floor.

Instead, the liquid curved up to create a glistening wraith of a creature. Its tail was still attached to the mirror, but a body had formed. A faceless, featureless upper body of a creature, its skin sleek and shiny and solid black.

You are

The sorcerer smiled, pleased with the mirror's response.

_But be warned that upon the blue moon, another will rise at the turn of his seventeenth year. One just as powerful, if not more than you_

The old sorcerer lowered his glass. "And who might this young sorcerer be?"

_Skin kissed from the sun. Hair the color of deep chestnut. Eyes like coveted emeralds. Your very son, Eren Jaeger_

~~~~~~~~~

The sun was bright and perhaps a bit too harsh. It never bothered Eren, he was used to working in the heat. He would drip buckets of sweat for hours and it never bothered him. And even after living with Levi, in the comfortable luxury of the castle, he was still capable of working in the sun and not feeling faint.

So his current concern wasn't for himself; it was for Levi.

Over the last few weeks, Levi had made it a point to cater to whatever Carla needed. And most of what she wanted was help around their house. Tending to the garden, caring for the animals. It was nonstop and Levi never once complained.

But Eren saw the haggard look on his face. The circles under his eyes grew darker. He was paler. He looked weaker. And it wasn't because of his curse. It was from all the physical work he was suddenly being put through. Even with his strong build, Levi was not accustomed to it.

"Ma…please give him a break," Eren pleaded. "He's working his hardest."

"Eren, he agreed to help."

Eren groaned and stormed outside to help Levi chop more wood. Levi looked up and wiped sweat from his face. He was shirtless, scars across his body wet and glistening in the sun. Dirt covered his hands, plastered on with sweat and topped off with shards of split wood. To Eren it was completely foreign because Levi was _never_ dirty.

He smiled and Levi paused, ax down on the chopping block.

"Yes?"

"Take a break."

Levi shook his head, grabbing another piece of wood. "Your mother needs this wood chopped before dinner. I'll take a break once I'm finished."

Eren pouted.

"Well, let me do it!"

"Eren, that wasn't a part of our agreement. If she wants me to do something, then I intend to do it. Not push it off onto someone else," Levi firmly replied, hacking the chunk of wood in two. "I'm on a mission to prove to her that I'm worthy of you and I'll do whatever I have to."

Eren huffed quietly and watched Levi push aside the wood he had chopped into a pile.

"Levi!" The two of them looked up to see Carla walking across the yard, a cup in her hands. Levi wiped his hands on his pants and turned to better face her.

"Miss Jaeger?"

"Take a break," she said, offering the cup of water to him. "I think that's plenty enough wood to cook with tonight."

Levi took the cup and fell onto the chopping block, stretching his legs out. "Thank you."

"Eren, go grab a chicken."

"But ma—"

She tugged on his ear and Eren stormed off to the chicken yard.

"That boy," Carla sighed. She smiled down at Levi. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"It's understandable," Levi replied. "I did some fucked up shit to you and Eren when I took him so it's only fair."

"You catch on quick."

Levi laughed and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, would you like to sit down? How rude of me…"

"No, rest up," Carla said, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

Levi slumped back onto the block gratefully.

"Have your friends come to visit you any? I know they've all been staying around the inn," Carla said.

"They have. But I told them I've been busy. They respect my need for space."

"They're wonderful people. All of them. Though the tall one keeps…smelling…"

"Mike. He does that."

Carla laughed. "And the fairy girl is amazing. She's brought by flowers and they're just beautiful. And the witch, Hanji, brought by tea leaves earlier today. I've spoken with Irwin, too. You keep good company."

"I try."

"And they all seem fond of Eren…Which is very important since he'll be living with you. I was worried he'd be in a place where the people were unfriendly but they're all very kind. I won't be too worried about him over there."

Levi tried to hide his smile at her words. "You'll always be welcomed there. If you ever wanted a change of scenery."

"Thank you, Levi."

"Would it be alright if I took Eren out on a date tonight? Hanji said there would be shooting stars out."

"Of course. I think he'd like that." Carla said it without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

It was then that Eren came running across the yard, chasing after a squealing chicken. Carla shook her head and went to help him as Levi went back to work, carrying logs of wood to the house.

~~~~~~~~~

After dinner and after Carla had gone to bed, and with some extra convincing from Mikasa, Eren and Levi left the house. They walked down that dirt road, fingers linked together. Levi carried a basket of sweet pastries and Eren had a lantern to light on their way back. The sun had barely set, so there was still a faint light cast over the horizon.

There was a lake, not too far away, with a perfect view of the sky. It was barely a five minute walk after leaving the small town. They followed the woven path until they saw the lake in the clearing.

Eren removed his cloak and laid it across a grassy patch of earth. The two of them curled close, fingers interlocked and eyes on the clear sky. Beautiful streaks of blue faded into darker black, the stars a dazzling display of silver. The waters were calm, still and dark, a perfect reflection of the starry sky.

Shooting stars whizzed by, leaving behind trails of stardust.

A cold finger on Eren's chin broke his enchanted gaze and he felt Levi's lips against his. He smiled, kissing the prince back.

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you, too."

Their words were exchanged as soft whispers, meant only for each other. Falling against each other's lips in a sacred prayer.

Their kisses turned from sweet and chaste to heavy and passionate. Hands found their way under shirts and tangled in hair. When they pulled apart, both of their faces were flushed with color.

"Umm…it's sort of been a while, huh?" Eren asked. His words were timid but his voice came out husky and needy. Levi kissed him again.

"I brought a bottle of oil if you're interested."

"Oh, am I ever."

Levi fell back against the red cloak, tugging Eren on top of him. Eren reached into the bag Levi had brought for the small bottle of slick oil. Kissing him again, Eren sat up.

"Are you sure you don't want to lead…?"

"I can instruct," Levi said, running his hand through Eren's hair. "Working nonstop has done fucking wonders on leaving me sore."

"You'll be worse tomorrow," Eren teased.

"It'll be worth it."

~~~~~~~~~

The morning's dew woke Eren up, way before Levi. They were both still naked, their clothes crudely thrown over their bodies. There was a thin fog lingering over the water, the sun dissipating it the higher it rose. Birds sang through the trees and ducks quacked as they floated across the water.

Eren sat up and looked down at Levi. He was sleeping peacefully, lips parted in a silent snore. Eren smiled, the night's bliss still on his face. He ran his hand through Levi's hair, wet with mist, and a little groan escaped the prince's throat. He pulled Eren closer, snuggling in to him with a shiver from the cool air.

Sighing contently, Eren reached around to pull the cloak over their bodies. He paid no attention to the blue-purple flowers that had bloomed overnight. And he certainly didn't notice that the flowers were only scattered around his side; not around where Levi slept.

And he certainly didn't notice the watchful crow that had seen it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The beginning of the last major fairytale for this story. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story and commented and for the fanart and just everything <3 It always means so much.


	30. Of Magic and Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of magic happenings

Walking home, hand in hand, Eren couldn't help but smile. He was nothing but a glowing mess, wrapped up in his cloak. Levi carried the lantern, sporting a crown of the blue flowers that had grown all around them. The air was brisk, making their walk back to the small town pleasant.

Levi touched one of the bluish flowers in his hair and hummed to himself.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"These flowers…"

"You're still on about the flowers?"

"They sprouted over night."

"We just didn't notice them last night. Let's be honest, we were busy looking at the stars. And making out," Eren replied. "And other things."

His last words came out as a purr and Levi looked away with a slight blush. "Shitty brat."

They laughed and swayed happily, walking over the small bridge to the town. Shiganshina was barely waking up, barely stirring. A few people were on the move, off to tend to their homes, and some were off to work. The scent of fresh bread filled the air, mixing with the morning dew.

Eren sighed, stopping in front of his house, and draped his arms over Levi's shoulders. The prince rested his hands on Eren's waist, drawing light circles.

"You should go inside and relax. Clean up and everything. I'll have to get to work soon."

"Nooo…"

"Eren."

"Ugh…I know. Maybe she won't work you like a slave today?"

"I don't hate it. I agreed to it."

"I know but…you're our guest."

"And you're the fiancé I'm working for." Levi took Eren's hand in his own and raised it to his lips. "And I'll do what I can to make sure I prove myself to your mother or whoever I have to."

"You're too fucking amazing." Eren sighed and kissed Levi softly. "Now come on! Let's get back inside before mom realizes we never even came home!" Eren cried, dragging Levi by the hand to the window.

~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking in was going just fine until Eren knocked over a vase. The crash seemed to be heard around the entire house and within seconds, Mikasa had forced her way into the room, blade already drawn. She gave them, Eren mostly, an unforgiving look as Levi crawled through the window.

Carla could only shake her head but shrugged it off. "There's really not much that can be said about it. Just be safe with whatever you're doing. As far as I know, you're Levi's responsibility now."

Mikasa huffed and Levi turned away, to hide the flush of color on his cheeks. Eren smiled big, kissing his mother on the cheek as she kept cooking breakfast. She brushed him away.

"Go wash up. You're still such a mess."

"Alright!" Eren cried, hurrying away.

Carla sighed as Levi and Mikasa took their seats at the table.

"We really just went to watch the meteor shower, Mrs. Jaeger," Levi said. "We ended up falling asleep." Telling his fiancé's mother that they were out because they did more than some lewd kissing wasn't exactly kosher.

"It's fine. You're both home safe."

Home. The word was almost foreign to Levi at times. But he still smiled and mumbled a quiet "thank you". Mikasa watched him close but she didn't say a word. Carla turned to them, placing plates of eggs and stewed apples in front of them both. She set a plate out for Eren and then one for herself, taking her spot at the table by Mikasa.

Though as hungry as he was, Levi still wanted to shower and get clean. He could still feel dirt under his nails and sweat on his skin.

"This is amazing, Carla," Mikasa said. Carla smiled and continued eating. Eren soon joined them, a smile on his fresh face as he sat down to his plate.

"This looks great, ma!" he cried in excitement.

"Your apples are so fucking important to you, huh?" Levi snorted. Eren shrugged, his cheeks filled with food. "I'll have to make sure to plant an orchard for you."

Eren's eyes lit up, his puffed out cheeks red with excitement. He smiled and swallowed, gasping as he took a fast drink of tea. "Really!?"

Levi nodded and Eren slammed his fists on the table. "That'll be amazing! I can't wait!"

He grabbed Levi's hand, holding it tight. Mikasa groaned over her cup.

"You two are such lovebirds. Can't you get a room before making bedroom eyes at each other this early in the morning?"

"Mikasa! Don't say weird things like that in front of mom!"

Carla laughed and there was a knocking at the door. She wiped her mouth and stood up. "That's Hannes. He said he'd help repair the roof."

"So Levi is free from work today?" Eren asked hopefully. Carla snorted.

"I never said that."

Eren groaned and Levi flicked his nose. Carla hummed, walking to the door, and they could hear it open from the kitchen.

But there was no warm welcoming. No sound of happy laughs or Hannes's voice. The silence that came from the door soon fell throughout the house, along with an icy chill. Levi grew rigid, Eren's smile faded and Mikasa reached for the blade leaning against the table.

Something fell to the floor and Eren shot to his feet, running through the house, despite Levi and Mikasa calling after him to stop. To wait. But how could he, after what he heard? After—

"Mom…?" Eren muttered, eyes filled with terror at the sight before him.

His mother, limp on the floor. Breathing, but still pale and unconscious. A tall figure standing over her, watching her curiously. But at Eren's voice the man looked up and it was like time had decided to stop.

"Eren."

"Dad…?"

Levi and Mikasa slid into the room, both of them out of breath. They stared at Carla and looked back up to Grisha. Mikasa was stunned as speechless as Eren.

"Eren, oi, Eren!" Levi spat, trying to get his attention. "Who is this—"

Before he could say another word, Grisha raised a hand. And everything stopped.

Eren couldn't feel his body. He couldn't move so much as an inch. He even tried out his voice and nothing happened. He was paralyzed, still standing on his feet. No, not paralyzed, but rather frozen.

But his eyes were just fine. He could see everything happening.

Grisha waved his hand again, and Mikasa's sword flew across the room to him. Whatever spell had been put over him, Eren was sure was over Mikasa and Levi as well. He watched, helplessly, as Grisha looked over the legendary blade with reverence.

"I should have expected as much from Mikasa," Grisha said. Just hearing her name on the man's lips infuriated Eren. "But what I'm most curious about, is you, Eren."

He used the sword to point in Eren's direction and if Eren could feel a chill, he certainly would have in that moment.

"You're almost of age. And everyone knows that's when magic starts to surface."

_Magic? What was this old man on? And why was he even here?_

"So let's see it, Eren," Grisha said. "Let's see exactly what your magic can do. If anything at all."

Eren had no idea what the old man was talking about. But he watched Grisha move closer, the sword raised in his direction. But then the man turned, just slightly, in Levi's direction. Eren pulled at his own body, fighting against the invisible bonds keeping him in place. But the more he did, the more he felt his body stiffen.

Grisha paused, blade raised to Levi's neck, and watched Eren cautiously. He sighed. "You're worthless, Eren. Even when the man you apparently love is in danger, you can't do anything. I'll rid this world of you both."

Grisha swung his arm back and the blade came down. Eren didn't know how it happened because it was so sudden. But he stumbled forward between Grisha and Levi, hand raised to the sharp metal. He didn't care how he broke through Grisha's prison, all he had to do, in that moment, was make sure Levi would live.

The blade never touched his fingers.

Grisha fell back, a white, burning light on his hand, and dropped the sword as he screamed. Eren got to his feet, feeling almost sympathetic for the stumbling man, but he turned to Levi and Mikasa. Both were on the floor, rubbing their tense limbs and looking around as confused as Grisha.

"What the hell did I even do?!" Eren shouted, voice wracked in terror. Grisha narrowed his eyes at his son and took a step back.

"Magic. Real magic. Not that simpleton flower growing you did overnight."

"HUH?"

Before another word could be exchanged, Grisha waved his hand and in a cloud of black fog, he was gone. Eren slumped to the floor, his mind a complete mess.

"I'm sending for Hanji," Levi said immediately.

Mikasa nodded. "That's a very good idea."

~~~~~~~~~

A clean up, coffee and a few hours later, they all sat around the table in the Carla's kitchen. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, on one side; Carla, Levi and Hannes on the other. Hanji and Irwin sat at the ends, hands folded on the table's hard surface.

There were no smiles, only solemn eyes and slow coffee sipping (in Levi's case tea, Hanji had suggested he have his enchanted tea leaves brewed to sooth his nerves).

"So then, Eren used magic, eh?" Hanji asked softly. Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess? I just…I just did what I could to protect…" His words trailed off and he looked down at his cup of coffee, squeezing it between his fingers. "Sorry…"

"You had an urge to protect. So in that moment of desperation, you managed to break free of his spell," Hanji said. "And quite possibly cast a defensive spell in return?"

Eren shrugged again Mikasa spoke up. "After he broke free, and the sword hit him, there was a sort of…white flame between them."

"Mn. Perhaps white magic?" Hanji hummed. She snapped her fingers. "Of course it was white magic! It makes perfect sense!"

A questioning silence fell over the room as Hanji grinned, pleased with her current deduction. Suddenly, Armin snapped his fingers.

"It does make sense!"

"He gets it!"

"I don't fucking get it!" Eren cried. "Wait, slow down. Why does this make sense?"

"You were able to counteract your father's magic because he most likely uses dark magic. And you, being pure of heart, somewhat, are able to use white magic. And the best way to break any dark magic curse is with white magic," Armin explained. Eren's mouth hung open as he nodded.

"Eren doesn't understand," Mikasa said.

"I do, too!"

"Wait," Levi said. "Grisha said that magic surfaces with age. So this explains why Eren never showed any signs of magic prior. But what about the blond one, Armin?"

Armin straightened at the mention of his name. Hanji chuckled. "Simple. Some people are more naturally attuned to magic, genetic or not. And considering how hard Armin worked, it only makes sense. Eren, on the other hand, was never aware of his magic background and never showed an interest in it. So now that it's growing stronger, it's taken everyone by some surprise."

"But…ma, did you ever know that? About…dad?" Eren asked softly. Carla shook her head.

"I knew he wanted to _learn_ magic. He told me he was a doctor, and I never had a reason not to believe him. But thinking about it…I suppose his healing ointments could have been magic…I just never thought about it much," Carla sighed. "Should I have been more…aware?"

Hanji shook her head. "It's completely normal not to notice."

"But why did he show up now?"

"Eren it could be because you're coming of age. Your own powers are surfacing and he needs an apprentice," Irwin said softly. "It makes sense that he'd want to come here, test what you can do and see if he can work with you."

"Or rather mold him into a dark caster," Hanji added. Everyone stared in wide-eyed silence as Carla gasped, a hand to her chest. The witch laughed. "Oh, don't look like that. It's not like he's selling Eren's soul to a devil for more power. Hypothetically, yes he could, but—"

"Hanji, stop," Levi snapped. The witch groaned and got quiet.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren laid wide awake in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. He twisted his hand under his hair, nervously wrapping a finger around a strand. Hanji's words rang in his head, over and over again. His father was aware of his existence. His father had waltzed back into his life as if the man served some purpose.

Eren winced and pulled his blanket up around his chin, rolling over. He stared at Levi, sleeping soundly next to him. The prince's face was a twist of emotions, even in his sleep. His brow was still furrowed and his lips still thinned into a frown. His hair fell against the pillow and in the dim light from outside, Eren could see battle scars along his shoulders.

He was perfect. And despite the shit going on around them, Eren smiled because that perfect prince was his.

Eren linked their fingers together and Levi stirred.

"Mn?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Eren muttered. But it was too late; Levi's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Eren with steely grey orbs.

"Get some rest."

"I will."

"Will you?"

"Eventually..."

"I'll stay up with you then," Levi whispered. He squeezed Eren's hand. "For however long."

Eren hummed. "You're too perfect, you know that?"

They remained quiet, fingers still interlocked. Outside, they could hear owls and the occasional whistle of the wind. It was soft and soothing and Eren snuggled closer to Levi, feeling his warmth.

"Oi, Eren."

"Hm?"

"Why are you so obsessed with apples?"

The question made Eren look up. He raised his head and leaned against Levi's chest, staring up at him. Levi stroked his hair with a light hand.

"That's an odd question."

"I've always wondered." The prince shrugged. Eren laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Well…when I was little and dad left ma, the first thing she did was smile. She smiled at me and asked if I'd like to go to on an adventure to the orchard. I was small so…an adventure sounded perfect. So we went to the apple orchard—it's not very far from here—and we picked apples for hours. Then we came home and we made apple pie and apple tarts and apple streusels and apple butter." He sighed thoughtfully. "We baked until we were so tired we couldn't stand up anymore. And then she told me 'Eren, it's going to be like this for a long time. Just the two of us.'

"At first I was confused because of dad, you know, but then she explained to me that he went on a long journey and that he won't be back for a long time. As mad as I was, I knew I couldn't do anything about it. So I nodded along and we ate all those pastries. That initial anger faded and I was so…content.

"But as I got older, I realized he wasn't coming back. I was so fucking angry. And whenever it showed, ma would take me to go pick apples, to calm down, and she'd bake a pie or a tart or something. So I started associating apples with a calming feeling. They always reminded me of being home with mom and feeling calm and happy. Comfort food. Sorry, that's probably all weird and boring."

"No, it's interesting," Levi said. "I never would have guessed. It's simple and endearing, brat. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sharing."

Eren smiled and nuzzled his nose into Levi's neck, yawning onto his skin. "You're welcome then."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, kissing his head. "Get some rest, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, some quick things:  
> Next chapter is more focused and less sporadic.   
> This will not be updated until after the 7th due to convention things (going to A-kon in Dallas!!!), so as always I'm gonna have to ask for some patience my loves.  
> I think (if my math is correct) this story has approx. 6 more chapters left. ;-;


	31. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples  
> That's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read Danger Line: pre-orders for the doujin are open!! owo  
> http://mireielle.tumblr.com/post/90674605241/you-can-pre-order-here

"Let's have a toast for our birthday boy!" Reiner shouted, waving around his tall goblet of ale.

Everyone around the table raised their glasses, clinking it against whoever was closest. Eren tapped his glass against Mikasa's and then Armin's before trying to reach everyone around the table. He manged Bert and Annie; Reiner was impossible to miss as he was running around the table, shaking everyone and making sure he could bump glasses with them. Eren missed and nearly spilled his drink down Jean's arm trying to hit his glass. The two of them managed to laugh it off, mainly because of Marco and Mikasa's watchful gaze.

Eren lowered his drink and wiped his mouth with a smile. "Thank you all for coming out—"

"You don't have to thank us," Bert said softly. "We've missed you being around. And it's your birthday. We really couldn't forget that."

Eren laughed. "It's _almost_ my birthday. Tomorrow."

"Close enough," Reiner shouted, slamming his goblet down.

"Pretty sure you'll be busy tomorrow," Marco hummed with a dark grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eren cried. Marco only laughed and Reiner soon joined in once he caught the dirty joke.

"He means you'll be spending the day with Levi," Annie deadpanned. "Most likely. And doing lewd things."

Eren's cheeks went red and he looked down at his cup.

"Oh, let's not talk about Eren's love life," Armin said with a shudder. "I think we can all do without."

The look on Mikasa's face was in total agreement.

"But how can we not poke some fun at him?!" Reiner cried. "He goes off and comes back engaged!"

Annie cleared her throat. "If I recall correctly, so did you."

"Ah! Not engaged," Reiner said, taking a long drink. Bertholdt melted into a puddle, his head in his hands and his face redder than Eren's had been.

"I think another round of drinks is in order," Eren chuckled.

~~~~~~~~

Eren had gone out with his friends, to celebrate his birthday. Carla had gone out for a walk with Hannes. And Levi had plans to meet with Hanji and Erwin and even Petra later.

But before he could even think about leaving the house, he had to finish his current project at hand: cleaning the house. He had been there too long without so much as attempting to dust.

And it was now driving him near insane.

Sure, Levi had been instructed to help Eren clean. _Help Eren clean_. Help. It wasn't enough for him to just help because Eren's cleaning standards dropped. And of all things Carla had him truly work on, cleaning was not at the top of the list.

So with everyone out, Levi snatched the opportunity up.

He swept the floor and washed the windows and cleaned every dish and was now started to actually mop the floor. He had fallen into a nice speed when there was a knock at the door.

Levi stood up with a groan, brushing himself off and walking over. He opened the door, only to find no one there. He sighed, scrunching up his nose and taking a step forward to get a better view. He felt a little tap at his toe and looked down.

There was a basket of shiny red apples with a note attached by a ribbon. He picked it up and took it inside, reading the note.

_A gift for the soon-to-be newlyweds._

It was signed "The Town of Shiganshina" and Levi smiled fondly at it. He set the basket on the table and picked an apple out, shinning it on his shirt before biting into the crisp, sweet fruit. He grabbed the mop he had leaned against the table, ready to finish cleaning, when a sudden dizziness overtook him.

He paused, grabbing the edge of the table and dropping the mop and apple. He winced as his knees went weak. His eyesight went blurry. And before he could stop it, before he could cry for help, he had fallen onto the floor.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren stumbled up to his house, Mikasa and Armin at his sides. He had a little more than normal to drink, but he still managed to stand on his own two feet. They were all happy spirits and big smiles, still laughing about their time at the tavern.

"Are you going to be alright?" Armin laughed. Eren waved him off.

"Of course!" Eren cried. "Besides, Levi can take care of me if I need him to."

Mikasa groaned. "The two of you are sickeningly sweet."

Eren flushed and turned to the house. He started walking again, only to pause and look around at the grounds. The animals were quiet. And still; perhaps a little too much for it to be mid-afternoon.

Armin stopped too, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Hang on," Eren said. "Something…isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked.

"You don't…feel that? It's like a really bad chill…"

Eren ran around to the side of the house, peeking over the fence. "Ma! Levi!"

There was no answer. He looked around at Mikasa and Armin, and both of them were on edge. Eren walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Hello?"

An empty silence filled the house. The floorboards creaked with each step.

"Hello?" Eren repeated, walking up the stairs to his own room. Mikasa walked carefully to Carla's room as Armin searched the rest of the house.

Eren pressed his hand against the wall, listening to the wood give way under his feet. The upper level was just as cold and as silent and—

"EREN!"

Armin's voice rang through the house and Eren stumbled on the stairs, running down them. He bumped into Mikasa, as she ran out of Carla's room. The two of them nearly slid into the kitchen, to find Armin shaking in horror, hands covering his mouth.

"Armin…," Mikasa said, taking a step closer.

But it was then that both Eren and Mikasa realized what had Armin so paralyzed.

Levi. Sprawled out on the floor. Unconscious. Unresponsive. Even when Eren dropped to his knees and shook him by the shoulders, Levi never woke up. And as Mikasa yelled at Eren to stop, and Eren frantically yelled at Levi to wake up, there was still nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Why? No, how…what happened…why did this…" Eren's words made no sense as his shoulders shook. He held Levi to his chest, stroking his hair and checking for a pulse.

Armin quietly looked around the room. To the shiny red apples on the table. And to the apple oozing a black juice on the floor. He picked up the apple on the floor, examining the bite mark left in it and turned to Eren.

"Magic," Armin whispered. Mikasa looked up as she held Eren close. "Black…magic."

Eren inhaled, his face red from tears, and looked up. His tears dried and were replaced with a sudden rage deep in his stomach.

"Black magic," Eren repeated. He still held Levi to his chest, but no longer out of desperation. Mikasa let him go, feeling a surge of anger. "He did this."

"Eren," Mikasa said firmly. "Please don't…do anything stupid."

"I'm not," Eren growled, and when he did, a tiny spark of gold ignited in the green of his eyes. "Grisha put some curse on Levi. I'm going to break the curse. And kill that old bastard."

Silence fell over them and Mikasa rose.

"You're not stopping me, Mikasa—"

"I know," Mikasa said. "I'm getting my sword."

Eren's face softened and he looked to Armin.

"If you think we're letting you do this alone, you're wrong," Armin said. "We're coming with you. We're not losing you ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took forever. I had severe writer's block for this chapter. BUT it's up and posted and I'm very glad I got it finished!


	32. The (Fairy) Princess and the Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at our fairy and the frog...

Petra sat against the wall, knees brought to her chest and wings folded against her back. Her head was down and eyes swollen with tears. Irwin and Hanji were in an uproar; Irwin wanting to chase after Eren, who was out for revenge against a powerful sorcerer, and Hanji hellbent on breaking the curse placed on their prince, Levi.

She was torn between the two. Between assisting the witch and following Irwin into a battle. 

A ribbit interrupted a choked back sob and she raised her head from her knees to see the small green frog looking up at her.

“Petra,” Auruo said softly, “please stop crying. Seeing you like this…it honestly breaks my heart.”

Petra laughed and tried to smile. “Do frogs have hearts?”

Auruo chuckled and Petra held out her hands. He jumped onto her palms and she pulled him close to better hear him.

“Auruo, I’m scared for them. For all of them,” she said. “And I’m so sad about Levi. I feel…helpless. I’m not powerful like Irwin and Mike. And my magic isn’t meant for battling or breaking spells like Hanji. I can just…cast enchantments…”

She sighed heavily and Auruo shook his head. “Petra, just because your magic isn’t the same as Hanji’s and because you don’t carry a sword, it doesn’t make you weak. You’re just as strong in your own way. You have a heart and you care. You’re going to be there for them when they need you. You have a warm spirit, Petra.”

“Auruo…that’s very kind of you.”

“I…I mean it!” The frog cried. “And…at least you’re able to do that much. I’m still stuck in such a useless body.” He sighed and Petra laughed.

“But you’re still very sweet,” she said, kissing him on the head. “Even if you are just a froggy—”

A sudden poof of smoke and a loud crack filled the entrance hall. Petra squealed as a weight suddenly hit her. She waved her hand, clearing the purple cloud of dust, and skin came in contact with skin in a hard slap. 

“Excuse you!”

The man practically sitting on Petra’s lap rubbed his cheek. He suddenly gasped as Petra’s eyes widened.

“I…I’m human aga—”

Petra yelped and deliberately slapped him again. “WHO ARE YOU!?”

“PETRA IT’S ME!” The man shouted as Petra beat him away. “I’M AURUO!”

She suddenly stopped to examine him better. He certainly wasn’t Irwin Smith but his voice and the little cravat and the way he bit his tongue was unmistakable. She gasped and couldn’t hold back a smile.

“You really are human,” she said. Auruo was busy touching his face and his messy blond hair as she spoke. He looked up, ready to yell again, but he stopped seeing the gentle smile on Petra’s face.

“I am,” he said, flustered. “Though…maybe not really a prince…uhh…”

“It’s alright,” Petra said. “I can live with you not being a prince. It was the frog part that was difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Auruo/Petra okay  
> Next chapter continues with Eren owo


	33. Puss in Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the witch and her cat...

Once upon a time, there lived a cat. Now this was no ordinary cat. He was, in fact, a witch's cat. The cat of a very eccentric witch.

Unable to turn the cat back into a human, the witch decided to do the only thing she knew would help her cope with her failed spell: buying a pair of boots.

Now these boots were in no way meant for her. These sleek little black boots were a gift to her cat.

So the witch put the boots on her cat and found that, soon after, her cat began to walk in a curious way. Perhaps it was because the boots weighed his back feet down just enough to make him walk funny. Or maybe, and this was the witch's personal belief, the cat knew how wonderful he looked and was pleased with the new boots.

So he strutted about to show his boots off to everyone.

"Oh Moblit," the witch said, looking up from her spellbook. "You are the cutest cat."

The witch, Hanji, had been desperately trying to find a spell to wake the sleeping prince. But to no avail. She sat outside, because the weather was very nice, and had opted to re-read her spellbook to give her eyes a break from her cursed friend.

The cat, Moblit, pranced up to her, still wearing the boots, and mewed to get her attention. Hanji smiled, despite the awful situation, and lowered her book to pull her cat onto her lap. She stroked his ears and the cat purred.

"I really did love you," she said. She sighed. "And…I'm really sorry you were turned into a cat. But I promise that I'll fix you. Well…not you. You never needed to be fixed. I just needed to calm the fuck down at times."

Hanji sprawled out on the grass, Moblit curling up close to her. She closed her eyes as she started to doze off. "Please don't leave me."

And she fell asleep.

It was sometime later when Hanji woke up, stretching her arms and relishing in the cool feeling of the grass. But the man lying next to her shocked her into an upright position.

However she recognized his face and the gentle look he had, even while asleep. Hanji smiled and kissed Moblit on the cheek, snuggling back down into place.

She would have to find him a pair of boots that would fit him in his human form now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO FUN FACT: I did not plan on this chapter. It just sort of happened. And since there's not much left of the main story, I'm posting this first so it doesn't interrupt the last few chapters.


	34. Saving Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of fairytale would this be without a dragon guarding a rose-covered castle?

Armin carefully watched the apple in his hand, the clip clopping of the horses' hooves the only sound filling the silence. Eren and Mikasa were quiet, not wanting to break Armin's concentration.

The apple, with Levi's bitemarks in it, had been enchanted by Armin with what he called a tracking spell. Something to hunt down the sorcerer who originally cursed the apple. With that in hand, the apple let off a low glow that they were able to follow until the green aura became bright.

The enchanted tracker led them to a castle. A tall, black castle, covered in rose bushes. There were no roses, however, only long, sharp thorns on thick branches.

It was nearly impossible to get through to the castle.

"This is it," Armin said, pulling on his horse's reins. Eren and Mikasa did the same, staring at the wild thorns. "He's hiding in there."

"It's just getting there that's going to be a pain in the ass," Eren growled, dismounting his horse. He threw aside the reins and stormed up to the vines.

"Eren, no!" Armin shouted, jumping off his horse as Eren reached out to touch. The commotion Armin made was enough to draw Eren's attention away from the vines. Armin stood up, with Mikasa's help, and shook his head. "Those vines are magic. A touch from them can result in being cursed. This is an old sorcerer we're dealing with. He's going to be prepared with traps."

Eren pulled his hand away from the vines, staring at the thorns. The pathway was covered; no way to get through. Mikasa drew her sword and tapped the blade against the thorns.

"Armin, is it safe to slice through these?" she asked. Armin swallowed.

"Well…knowing this man, he probably put some sort of spell over the thorns to prevent them from being cut down. I don't think it will hurt your blade, but it won't help either."

Mikasa sighed and Eren started to pace.

"COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME ALREADY OLD MAN!" Eren shouted, his throat burning. "STOP BEING A COWARD! STOP HIDING!"

"Eren…," Armin said, "yelling won't—"

"NO ARMIN!" Eren continued. "He needs to know he's a coward. He needs to know I'm here!"

"Eren," Mikasa said softly.

"No, Mikasa! Don't tell me to stop yelling!"

Mikasa held out her sword. "Before, you broke through Grisha's black magic spell. Take my sword and try to cut through these thorns."

Eren stared at her, almost in shock. Armin snapped his fingers.

"Mikasa, that's brilliant!" he said. "Your sword is already powerful. Combined with Eren's magic, it should definitely work. Eren, try it!"

Eren slowly reached out. He had heard stories of the mythical sword Excalibur but he never thought he would be given the chance to use it. He took the blade from Mikasa and weighed it in his hands. It was heavy, perhaps heavier than most swords, and he certainly didn't feel any magic from it.

"It won't respond to you like it does for Mikasa," Armin explained. "But she's giving you permission to use it, so you're able to do so."

Eren nodded. "That makes sense."

"Try cutting through the vines, Eren," Mikasa said, taking Armin by the arm and pulling him back.

Swallowing hard, Eren turned to the vines. He gripped the sword with both hands and inhaled, trying to clear his spinning head. He swung without warning and stumbled forward as the blade sliced through the thorns with ease.

He jumped back, gripped the sword tighter and kept cutting. He cleared a short pathway and looked over his shoulder at his friends. They ran through the opening, following Eren as he sliced through thorny branch after thorny branch.

After a few tiresome minutes, the castle was visible again, its black steeples peeking over the tops of the vines. And there, standing on the steps with the courtyard opening between them, was Grisha.

Eren lowered the sword, breathing heavy and tired, fueled by his pure rage.

"So you finally show your fucking face again," Eren growled. Armin grabbed his arm, preventing Eren from running at Grisha right then and there.

"Don't be too hasty," Armin said cautiously. "Remember that he's still very powerful. We're on his territory. He has the advantage."

Armin was right. But that didn't stop the burning hate in the pit of Eren's stomach.

"And you finally made it here," Grisha said, hands turned up. "Welcome to my humble home. I'm not entirely surprised you managed to find it. Armin always was crafty."

Armin swallowed hard and pulled his spellbook from his bag, clutching it to his chest.

"And I see you brought Mikasa as well," Grisha continued, walking across the open courtyard. "As expected, you could never do much without her."

Mikasa growled at the mention of her name and Grisha chuckled, lazily spinning his fingers.

"However, Eren, they're still not the ones I'm concerned about," he said. And with a sudden wave of his hand, the stone beneath their feet split. Vines shot up from the cracks, catching Armin and Mikasa and holstering them into the air. Holding them there, right out of Eren's reach.

"LET THEM GO!" Eren shouted, raising the sword to cut the branches. Before he could, a vine wrapped around his ankle, tripping him and pulling him across the courtyard. He lost the sword and grabbed at the ground until his fingers started to bleed.

Finally, he was pulled into the air, by his ankle, and held upside down. Face to face with his own father.

"You see Eren, Armin and Mikasa hold no real power over me," Grisha said, walking around Eren. "You, on the other hand, are my flesh and blood. You have inherited my power. And if I don't act fast, you will drain the power right from me."

"As if I want your fucking power!" Eren spat, swinging his arms.

Grisha waved a finger. "Ah, you see, it's not a choice. Magic is passed down. Once you become of age, most of my magic will be passed on to you. Unless…"

"Unless you kill me," Eren snapped. "Yeah, I get it."

"Oh, not quite."

Eren rolled his eyes as his father stepped back into his line of sight.

"You will die. Eventually, yes. But before I do, I'll take away the thing you love the very most. And if I remember correctly, it's your dear prince."

Eren's heart started to race. He inhaled sharply, eyes locked on to Grisha as he walked around. The blood was running to his head, but now it was rushing even faster.

"You already—"

"He's not dead," Grisha hummed. Eren's eyes widened. He started to thrash about.

"What did you do to him!? Tell me!"

"He's just been put into a deep sleep," Grisha said. He raised his hand to his chest and tapped the pendent hanging on a thick, silver chain. "And in this little vial is the cure to waking him."

Eren swallowed. "You can kill me. I don't care. Just please—" Eren's voice hitched. He regained what was left of his composure before continuing. "Please…don't drag Levi into this…"

"Oh but he is."

"GRISHA PLEASE!" Eren cried. "He's done nothing. So…please don't…"

"You're right, Eren," Grisha said, making the vines twist so that Eren was back on his shaking feet. "He's completely innocent. However, making you suffer is something I've looked forward to for quite—"

Eren didn't wait for him to finish. He didn't care about what Grisha had to say. If Grisha was stupid enough to set him down out of cockiness, Eren was going to be bold enough to make a mad dash for that sword.

He scooped it up, along with Armin's dropped book, and turned in just enough time to slice through snakish vines about to attack. They fell, and he turned again, ready to slice down the thick branches holding Mikasa and Armin in place.

"EREN MOVE! MOVE!"

More of the sharp vines shot at him. He stumbled away, the vines hitting the ground and cracking the stone where he stood. Saving Mikasa and Armin had to wait. Grisha wasn't attacking them. Eren had to regroup and kill the old man before he could cause more damage. Before he could—

Fire.

There was fire. Green fire, spreading all around the courtyard. A flaming wall was made between Eren and Mikasa and Armin. They were out of his reach but not being burned, thankfully. Eren sighed and looked back to Grisha.

And quickly regretted it.

Because Grisha was no longer just standing and talking. He was engulfed in green flames, licking at his skin, as his body twisted. Skin to scales, his face to a snout. Eren shook his head in disbelief and gripped the sword tighter as a black and green dragon took Grisha's place before him.

He knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew it wouldn't be fast. But a dragon was truly ridiculous. And he realized, as Grisha shook his head and snorted smoke, that he was about to fight that dragon.

Grisha lunged forward, snapping wilding in Eren's direction. Eren managed to dodge, rolling away and scraping his elbows. The book fell open and Eren started to hastily flip through it. If he remembered correctly, Armin had mentioned something about it having protective properties…

A deafening roar filled the air and Grisha pulled back, just enough to gain some distance between him and Eren. He opened his mouth, fire bubbling, and Eren held up the book.

Flames came in a hot stream and Eren hid behind the book. Instead of singeing the pages, the flames were repelled, spreading around Eren's sides but never breaking through the book's barrier. Once they stopped, Eren lowered the book, his heart racing.

"Thank you, Armin," Eren breathed, gripping the sword in his other hand. There was a whooshing overhead and he saw Grisha's tail swinging down at him.

He dodged it, catching his balance as stone was tossed up, and swung. The blade connected and sliced easily through the scales, a black ooze seeping from the wound. Grisha roared, spouting more flames, and again Eren used the book as a shield.

He just didn't see the tail swing back at him.

Eren was knocked on to his back, losing the book and sword again. As he caught his breath, claws wrapped around his chest, pinning him to the ground. He gasped, the flames' fumes suffocating as Grisha leaned in close.

It was hopeless. This was truly hopeless. He should have known better. He should have been smarter. He should have—

There were so many "should have"s he could have done.

He gripped the claw scraping his neck and drawing blood, as if he could somehow push the dragon off.

"You have failed," Grisha said. "You've failed your friends and your lover. I'll make sure to tell your sweet prince exactly how you died before I kill him."

Eren's eyes shot open. Not Mikasa. Not Armin. And definitely not Levi.

He let go of Grisha's claw and let his hand fall above his head on the stone. Grisha opened his mouth and Eren exhaled slowly.

And then it all happened at once.

Flames. The book and sword flying into place on Eren's command.

The flames were repelled with the book. The sword bypassed Eren's hand and flew through Grisha's chest.

The flames stopped. The dragon choked and stumbled back, black blood dripping from his chest. The flames surrounding them vanished. Mikasa and Armin were dropped.

Eren finally caught his breath, shaking all over and barely able to stand.

Mikasa and Armin rushed to his side, helping him sit up. He looked around, not to them, but to the disintegrating dragon form before him.

The scales and tail and wings faded, leaving Grisha standing before them. The man fell to his knees and Eren tried to get up.

"Grisha…"

There was no response. Just Grisha raising his hand to his chest.

No. To the vial around his neck.

"No…"

"Eren, what are you doing?"

He grabbed it.

"No, stop it!"

Grisha ripped it from his neck.

"STOP! NO!"

Eren darted across the courtyard, pushing off Armin and Mikasa. He still couldn't feel his legs but that no longer mattered. He had to stop Grisha. He couldn't let that old bastard—

Glass shattered. Purple liquid splashed on the ground. Grisha fell in a pool of his own blood, cold and dead. And the antidote—the cure—seeped into the ground. Eren fell to his knees, trying to grab what he could of the evaporating liquid. The glass cut his hands but he didn't care. He couldn't care. Even if he could save just a drop, it would be enough.

It had to be enough.

"Eren, stop!" Armin shouted, trying to pull Eren back.

Eren didn't reply. He kept picking at the ground, tears swelling in his eyes. Mikasa ran up to him, picking both him and Armin up and running back to where they stood.

"Mikasa! Mikasa stop!" Eren cried, tears rolling off his cheeks and onto his bloody hands.

She dropped him when she did stop and forced him to look back at where Grisha's body once was. The black blood was eating through the concrete, steaming it away like acid. Behind him, the once grand castle started to crumble and crack into dust. The vines surrounding the courtyard shriveled up, dried out and broke into ash.

Everything was fading. Grisha was taking everything with him. Any way to break the spell was gone.

Eren felt his chest tighten. His heart dropped into his stomach as he accepted the inevitable fact that Levi wouldn't wake up. That the key to breaking the curse was with Grisha.

And Grisha was gone.

Levi was gone.

~~~~~~~~~

Returning home was the hardest part of the ordeal. Not hunting Grisha down. Not fighting a dragon. But facing the fact that the love of his life would never wake up. All because he failed.

Eren failed.

And now he had to face it. He had to accept it.

He couldn't look Hanji or Irwin in the eyes. But they simply knew by the slope of his shoulders and the way he hung his head that something was wrong. That everything they had worked for was gone.

He remained quiet as Armin and Mikasa explained what happened.

Eren couldn't take it. He didn't want to hear the story of what had just happened. He was there. He experienced it. Hearing his own failure retold again was not what he wanted to come home to.

"Can I…can I go…" His words were soft but his mother understood.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and led him upstairs to their room. Where Levi was.

Carla kissed him on the cheek and closed the door, giving Eren his privacy. Eren looked at Levi on the bed and his heart stopped.

Levi's hands had been folded across his chest. His hair brushed from his face. His expression was blank; not peaceful, not pained. Just there. Eren walked over and pressed his hand to Levi's nose, checking for any breath.

His breathing was light, slow. No way to wake him.

Eren fell to his knees by the bed and nestled Levi's shoulder with his head. "Please wake up…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Levi. Wake up and let me make it up to you…"

He looked up, hoping that his soft plea would somehow reach Levi but knew it never would. A lump formed in his throat.

"I love you," Eren said. "I love you. I love you, Levi."

Silence.

Tears rolled off his cheeks as he looked at Levi. The color had faded from his face, even more than usual. And his skin was ice cold.

Eren pressed a hand to Levi's cheek and raised himself onto his knees. He leaned over Levi, kissing his cold lips one last time, and sat back.

"I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know…"

He folded his hands in his lap and rested his head on the bed by Levi's arm in silent defeat.

"I…know."

Eren's eyes shot open. He sat up straight, unsure if he heard correctly. "What…?"

"Mn….Eren…"

Eren stayed silent from shock, watching as Levi's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, dazed and tired, until he saw Eren. A slow smile spread over his lips.

"Hey…"

"Levi…"

"Your eyes are different," Levi muttered. "Well…one is."

Eren swallowed, touching the skin under the eye that had taken on a golden hue from his magic use. "Is it bad…?"

"No. I like it. It suits you." Eren laughed, wiping away tears. "Oi…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm too weak to sit up, so you should stop crying and kiss me again."

Eren couldn't stop crying. But the least he could do was kiss Levi over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here it is. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter to this. I honestly can't believe it.  
> This was also a super fast, double update. So be sure to read the chapter before this one; it was a mini chapter featuring Hanji owo  
> BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT I will be writing a very special, smutty oneshot for this *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> Also, I received some GORGEOUS fanart for this!! Check it out here:  
> http://katastroficwriter.tumblr.com/post/93004274394/finally-after-2-months-possibly-more-ive
> 
> And finally, preorders for Danger Line end August 1st! Be sure to check it out! :3


	35. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's getting married??

Bells and chatter filled the church as people found their places. The halls were decorated with white ribbons and white roses and beautiful bells. Everyone was ecstatic. And for good reason.

The prince had chosen a bride. After all these years, the royal wedding so many had looked forward to was finally happening. The elderly wept with joy because they would see the prince married; children bounced because of the excited people around them.

Eren listened to it all from his dressing room. He swallowed nervously and closed the door, leaning against it. He glanced in the mirror at himself.

He wore a dress coat with the tails cut a little longer than usual. It was all white, adorned with pale gold accents around the sleeves and the coat tails. The epaulettes on his shoulders were the same shade of pale gold and his boots were a deep brown. He smoothed down his vest, letting his fingers trail over the silky material and faint woven designs.

He tried on the veil, a short one that fell over the back of his hair, and held up his flowers. The image made him nervous and he started to shake. He sat down to catch his breath.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Eren looked up to find Levi slipping inside. He was wearing all black and silver, elegantly dressed. But he looked just as nervous and tired.

"Umm…you're not supposed to see me before the ceremony," Eren said as Levi raised his eyebrows. "It's bad luck."

Everything Eren said never registered with Levi. The man was in awe.

"Fuck…you look gorgeous," Levi said breathlessly. Eren blushed.

"Levi!"

"I mean it," Levi said, walking over. He kneeled at Eren's side. "I'm glad I'm seeing you now and not out there. I'd be even more fucking nervous."

Eren kissed him on the head. "I know what you mean. But…don't you think it's a little inappropriate for me to wear white? I mean…you know…"

Levi snorted. "You liked the white suit the best. What we do is none of their business."

Eren smiled and cupped Levi's face. He leaned down and kissed his (soon to be) husband on the lips. Levi held up a red rose, letting it brush against Eren's lips as he sat up.

"What's what for?" Eren asked. Levi broke off the stem and started to pin it to Eren's chest.

"For you. Since everyone yelled at you for wanting to wear your red cloak during the ceremony," Levi said. Eren took his hands and held them to his racing heart.

"Thank you."

Silence fell over them as they stared at each other, admiring the other and how they were dressed. It was their wedding day. And everyone was sitting down to see them; Mikasa and Armin, Carla, Erwin and Petra and Hanji and so many others.

However, for the moment, it was them. Just Eren and just Levi. There was no noise from outside. No magic and curses between them. They interlocked their fingers and pressed their foreheads together, smiles on their faces and hearts racing.

The bells chimed and they knew it was time. But being a few seconds late wouldn't make that much of a difference. So they shared one more kiss before parting to go meet again at the altar.

"Levi!" Eren called as Levi left the room. Levi stopped and looked at him, at the rosy color on his cheeks and the blooming rose on his chest. "I love you."

Levi smiled. "And I love you, Eren."

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young boy dressed in a red cloak. One night, he met a cursed prince and soon found himself living with the man. And despite their troubles and stubbornness they fell in love. The beautiful boy crept into the cursed prince's heart and with a fated kiss one night, the curse started to break. And they started to fall in love. So when the beautiful boy was kidnapped, the cursed prince stopped at nothing to save him and the magic kiss grew stronger. However, one day the cursed prince fell under a spell. So it was the beautiful boy who had to save him and it was, once again, the power of true lover's kiss that broke the spell._

_The two were wed, receiving blessings from their friends and family, and restored the kingdom to its former glory. And they lived happily ever after._

_This was, in fact, that story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it. This is the end of this story. Another one down and I honestly can't believe it oh gosh ;-; <3 I want to thank EVERYONE who followed this story and left comments and for the fanart OMG <3 <3 You've all made this story and absolute joy to write and for being so patient as well (because I took loooong times to update this so thank you thank you!). This fic is my second baby to leave the nest and I'm still in awe by how many people loved this and just thank you all for this. It means the world to me. But it had to end at some point and a fantastic wedding for these lovebirds is where I want it to end. So again, thank you all <3  
> As for that smutty oneshot: it's still happening but I'm posting it as a separate piece from this (fereri tales collection woo!) You've all been too great for me to not post a little something special ;3 So stay tuned for that smut fic! I'll get it up ASAP!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Belle et la Bête](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214493) by [Shota_Killers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers)




End file.
